Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Wendymypooh
Summary: A long lost relative and an unknown enemy seeking revenge plot to destroy the happy life that Kid and Lou have worked so long and hard for.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_**Missouri-1825**_

Pink streaks of light broke through the purplish gray of predawn as the sun ascended into the sky. A harsh wind blew snowflakes the size of quarters over the already snow covered ground below. Everything was covered with the pristine whiteness of snow as the new snowflakes danced on the wind, eager to fall to the ground and take their place among their friends who had invaded the earth before them.

On a tiny farm on the outskirts of the frontier settlement known as Independence, Jeremiah McCloud peered anxiously out of one of the two windows in the sitting room of the log cabin he had built six months earlier, and wondered if they were in for, yet, another of the terrible blizzards that had been terrorizing citizens of Missouri for the past three weeks. He knew that if the weather didn't let up soon, there was a very strong possibility that he and his family would starve to death.

Things were already beginning to look grim. They were already down to the last sacks of dry goods he had purchased before it had turned cold. It being their first year on the farm, harvest hadn't yielded as much as he had hoped. A majority of the wheat, oats, and corn that he had grown had been sold to purchase their meager supplies and for feed to see their small brood of livestock through the winter. They really didn't have much in the way of livestock. Just a pair of matched chestnut geldings who had pulled their laden down wagon all the way from Texas, the one milk cow, Betsy, and three young sows he had hoped to save for breeding come Spring. He knew that if things got worse, that he would have to kill one of the sows.

He was still standing before the window when he heard a soft voice call out to him.

"What is it Jeremiah?"

He turned toward the voice, his blue eyes lighting up as he took in the sight of the woman he loved. Theresa Lynn McCloud stood in the open doorway of the sitting room, watching him with concern and love filled brown eyes. Her long, waist-length auburn hair hung in loose waves down her back and shoulders, contrasting darkly with the sparkling white of her flannel gown. The gown fitted her petite form perfectly, showing off her womanly curves to their best advantage, the fabric stretched taut over her bulging stomach and ending at her ankles.

The look of love and desire that filled her husband's eyes as he admired from across the room, sent shivers of warmth racing through her body. She felt her face blush before his heated gaze, making her swallow with the wave of pleasure that swept over her. Knowing that Jeremiah still found her desirable after six years of marriage, two children and with a currently bulging stomach, made her heart swell with love. Never had she imagined that married life could be so wonderful.

Then again, she hadn't had any role models to look up to in that area of her life. Her parents had fought for as long as she could remember, and ending in the horrible tragedy that had scarred her earlier years. One night after a long bout of drinking, her father had killed her mother and ran off, leaving her alone to fend for herself. That had been when she was ten. An elderly neighbor had taken her in after her mother's funeral and had cared for her until she was old enough to make a life for herself. That had been only two months before she met and fell in love with Jeremiah.

It had been in the summer of 1819. She had recently turned seventeen years old and had moved to Centerville to become a teacher at the local mission. Father Andrew had insisted that she attend one of the church's social activities, knowing that it would do the shy young woman some good. He had even given her some money to make a new dress until the mission's board sent her the money for her first month's salary. That dress had been dark green, with sprigs of a softer green all over it. She had styled it in a simple, but serviceable pattern and knew the color brought out the green specks in her brown eyes.

Jeremiah had attended the dance with red haired, green eyed, Cynthia Johns, a young woman he had known all his life. While Cynthia was beautiful and interesting enough, Jeremiah wasn't in love with her. He knew that sooner or later he would have to set Cynthia straight on his real feelings for her, before she decided that they were going to get married. He had barely made the decision to tell Cynthia that he could no longer escort her, when Father Andrew had entered the church with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dark hair had been shining from a recent washing, hanging loose around her shoulders so that the red highlights danced in the sunlight. The green dress that she wore was styled much more simpler than the dresses that Cynthia and the other girls were wearing, and yet, it suited her perfectly. It's simple style told him a lot about the girl who wore it. It told him that the young woman before him was interested in more than what the current styles in ladies clothing and millenary were like the other girls present, including Cynthia.

"Jeremiah, what is it?" Theresa repeated as she started towards him.

"It's nothing really. You should go back to bed Theresa. It's much too early for you to be up and too cold to do you or the baby any good." Jeremiah told her gently, moving in front of the window to block her from seeing outside. He really didn't want her to worry more than she already had. It wasn't good for her or the baby she carried.

Theresa's eyes raked over his face knowingly. She stepped quickly out of her embrace an over to the window. What she saw terrified her. Snow was falling so fast, that it was impossible for her to see more than a few inches in front of her. She turned to Jeremiah with a stricken look on her face.

"Why, why didn't you tell me it was snowing again, Jeremiah? Why?" she asked accusingly, her voice rising slightly as panic seized her.

She knew all too well how desperate things had become for them. It was she who tried to scrape together nourishing meals for them and their daughters, while trying to use the food sparingly. To have Jeremiah try to keep her from finding out that it was beginning to snow again, made her realize just how worried he really was. That only served to frighten her even more.

"I didn't tell you it was snowing, because I didn't want you to worry more than was necessary. The doctor told us that worry isn't good for a woman while she's carrying a child. Plus, you had a difficult time carrying Mary Louise and Lucinda the full nine months. 'Member how Dr. Vassen ordered you to bed during the last month? Things are different out here, than in Centerville. One, we are much farther away from town, and second, you have not had nearly as much nourishment as you should have to keep you and the baby healthy. Please, try and not worry, okay? You know that I would never let anything happen to you or the children?" Jeremiah told her, taking her into his arms and holding her tight.

"I know that Jeremiah. I love you." Theresa told him, lifting her head up to meet his lips.

Jeremiah bent his head and kissed her, relishing the feeling of her close to him. He led her back into the bedroom and helped her onto the four-poster bed in the center of the large room. After helping Theresa back onto the bed and tucking her in, Jeremiah moved to the large stone fireplace that graced the wall of the bedroom and added a couple of logs to the smoking ashes and opened the made sure that the vent was open so that the comforting heat would drift up into the loft and keep their five-year-old daughters from catching a chill. He and Theresa had begun letting the girls sleep in as late as they wanted too, to make the days go by faster and the food to last longer. Then he climbed back into bed and sought the warmth that only Theresa could give him. As long as they were together, he knew that they could get through anything.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

It was nearly a week later and still the weather hadn't let up. Jeremiah knew that there was no other choice for him to make, than to try and brave a trip into town for supplies. He had killed the last two sows the night before, hoping that it would be enough meat to see Theresa and the children through until he could return from town with the supplies they so desperately needed. He hadn't told Theresa of what he had decided to do, knowing before hand how she was going to react. That morning after he had returned from seeing to the animals, he had carried in a pair of crudely fashioned snowshoes he had made from the woodpile.

He had barely entered the cabin and placed the snowshoes besides the door, when Theresa came into the sitting room to greet him and spotted the wooden contraptions on the floor. He watched as recognition filled her eyes and she backed away from him.

"You can't possibly be thinking about going out in that blizzard Jeremiah?" she asked him, dreading what he was about to tell her.

Mindful of the two small girls playing quietly with each other in front of the fireplace, he took a hold of her arm and led her into the kitchen.

" I'm going to try and make it into town Theresa. If I can't make it that far, maybe I can make it the Jennings place and buy some supplies from him. It shouldn't take me more than two days to get to town and back. The meat from the sows should give you enough meat to last until I return. While I'm gone, I don't want you to worry about caring for the animals. I've left enough grain and water with them to last until I get home. There's enough wood stacked beside the kitchen door for another month or so, so you won't have to worry about cutting any." He told her quietly.

"No Jeremiah! Just the other morning you were telling me that you could barely see a few inches in front of you and if you hadn't known how far the barn was from the house that you would have never found it! What's going to happen with you're out there on the open prairie, with nothing to guide you but the horses! I won't have it! I won't have you going out in this cold and freezing to death, because you couldn't find your way!" Theresa told him, her voice growing ever increasingly louder as she talked.

"Theresa, remember the children" Jeremiah told her sternly.

"You remember the children! What am I suppose to tell them, when you don't come back? That their pa died because he was too ignorant to know better than to go out in a blizzard!" Theresa sobbed uncontrollably, fear sweeping through her.

Jeremiah winced at her harsh words. He knew that she didn't mean what she had just said, but the words hurt just the same. "I'm going Theresa. There's nothing I wouldn't give to not have to go out in that blizzard and leave you and the children alone, but I see no other choice! I will not allow you or the girls to sit here and starve to death, without trying to do something to prevent it! Now, why don't you finish cooking breakfast while I get ready for my trip." He told her firmly.

Theresa choked back the harsh words she wanted to say, knowing it was useless. Jeremiah was like a bear when it came to doing what he thought was right. As much as she hated the thought of him going out into that freezing weather and getting lost, she knew he had no other choice. Making him feel worse about leaving her and the girls behind could only worry him even more and perhaps cause him to do something stupid in an effort to hurry back home to her. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him because of something mean she had said to him.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Jeremiah. It just frightens me so to think of you being out in the cold. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She told him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I know, Theresa. I know. I should have never brought you and the girls out here. We had a fine life back in Centerville, I should have been contented working for my pa." Jeremiah told her, remorse filling him as he thought of all the suffering he had caused her.

"Now listen here, Jeremiah Stene McCloud, I'll not have you talking like that! You weren't happy living under your pa's thumb all the time! That's why we moved out here! So you could have the farm you always dreamed of! I wouldn't have it any other way! As long as I have you and the children, there's nothing else in this world I need! I love you and my place is with you. Do you understand?" Theresa told him vehemently.

Jeremiah gazed into her tear-filled eyes and again felt amazed at the love he saw written there. "I love you, Mrs. McCloud."

"And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

While Theresa prepared a simple meal of oatmeal and cornbread muffins, Jeremiah made his own preparations. Knowing that he needed to protect himself as best he could from the freezing weather outside, he layered himself with extra clothing from long john's outward. After adding two more pairs of socks to his feet to protect them from frostbite, he found it hard to pull his boots on. Finally, he managed to struggle into them. He gathered a quilt, his muffler, gloves and duster from pegs in the bedroom and moved into the sitting room.

Mary Louise and Lucinda looked up from their play by the fireplace and watched as their pa entered the room. Jeremiah found that the cumbersome clothing he wore made his usually lithe gait, awkward. Giggles erupted from the twins' mouths as they watched their pa walk. Jeremiah turned towards them and gazed down upon them with mock sternness.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked them gruffly.

He watched with amusement as the girls turned to look at each other, then back at him. "Yes, pa." They said in unison.

Jeremiah burst out laughing. If there was one thing about his girls he admired most, it was their honesty. Even at the young age of five, he could always count on the girls to answer him truthfully if he asked them about something. Even if it meant that one or both of them would get into trouble, they would always tell the truth.

"I guess that this means war! Tickle war! I'll show you not to laugh at your pa!" Jeremiah exclaimed, gruffly.

Mary Louise and Lucinda shrieked in anticipated delight. Both jumped up from the floor and darted in different directions. Even though the bulky clothing he wore hindered his movements, neither girl stood a chance in getting away from him. With one strong arm, he lashed out quickly and grabbed Lucinda's dress. Mary Louise darted under his arm and hid behind the sofa. Hefting Lucinda up to where he could hold her steady in one arm, Jeremiah began to tickle her unmercifully with his free hand.

Lucinda squirmed in his arms, shrieking as her pa tickled her. "Mary Louise, help me! Help me! She squealed between peals of laughter.

Hearing her twins' plea for help and catching sight of her predicament, Mary Louise darted out from behind the sofa. Not stopping to consider the fact that she wasn't allowed to climb on the furniture, Mary Louise jumped onto the sofa and leaped onto her pa's back. She clung to her pa's back with her legs and wrapped her chubby hands around his head, covering his eyes. She hoped that her pa not being able to see might slow him down enough to give Lucinda the chance to get away. Instead, Jeremiah dropped to his knees on the hardwood floor and lowered Lucinda carefully down to the ground, using one hand to keep her pinned in  
place, while with the other he flung Mary Louise over his back and onto the floor besides her twin. With both hands busy trying to keep the twins from freeing themselves from his grasp, and unable to continue to tickle them, Jeremiah did the next best thing. He lowered his head and began to alternately tickle their faces with his beard.

It was to this playful scene that Theresa walked in on a few moments later. She had entered the room to tell Jeremiah that breakfast was ready, but the words had stuck in her throat as she took in the cheerful scene. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she stood in the doorway and watched her husband and children play.

She couldn't help thinking that this might very well be the last time her children ever played with their pa. It might very well be the last time that she ever saw her husband alive, and she wanted to savor every second she had left with him. She was still standing there, watching them when Lucinda spotted her.

"Hi Mama, want to play with us?" she asked.

"Do I want to play with you?" Theresa corrected absently.

"Yes, Mama. Play within us." Mary Louise piped up.

Lucinda's question caused Theresa to snap out of her reverie, and bring her presence in the room to Jeremiah's attention. He sat back on his knees and allowed the girls to squirm out from underneath him. With one look, Jeremiah was able to tell that Theresa was barely keeping her emotions under control. The liquidly eyes, pale face and saddened expression caused a hot pain to slice through his heart. He hated doing anything that hurt Theresa, but knew that this time it couldn't be helped, not if they were all going to survive through the winter.

Noticing the look Jeremiah had given her, Theresa hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to be cheerful, if only for the sake of the children. Jeremiah smiled as he watched her pulled herself together.

"Breakfast is ready. Girls, come wash up." She said quietly, and headed back into the kitchen.

Jeremiah followed her into the kitchen, with the twins following obediently behind. They waited besides their pa as he washed his face and hands, then took their turns at the washbasin by standing on a wooden stool. When they had finished washing their hands and faces, they took their places at the table, and bowed their heads, while Jeremiah asked a blessing on the meal and for protection over his family during the next few days.

"Our father, we ask a blessing on the food before us that it might offer nourishment and strength to our bodies. We ask that you be with each member of the family and keep them safe from all harm. Please guide me safely to independence and back home with the much needed supplies. Amen."

Jeremiah began dishing out the oatmeal while Theresa sliced the muffins and spread butter onto them. While most of their food supplies at nearly diminished, she was thankful to the Lord for providing them with a milk cow that would give birth in the early spring. Because of the cow's pregnancy, her family had all the milk, butter, cream, and cottage cheese they could eat. Now that Jeremiah had killed the two young sows, she would be able to make headcheese as well. Just the thought of biting into a piece of creamy cheese made her mouth water.

"Theresa, are you okay. You haven' t touched your oatmeal?" Jeremiah asked with concern.

Theresa blushed at the knowledge that Jeremiah had caught her dreaming about cheese. He had teased her unmercifully the first few months she was pregnant, because she had craved pickles dunked in buttermilk.

"I'm fine, Jeremiah." She said quickly and began eating her oatmeal. She felt Jeremiah studying her face, but she didn't look up. After a few moments, Jeremiah directed his attention to the twins.

"I'm going to leave after breakfast to go into Independence. Is there anything you girls want?'" he asked.

"Can we go with you papa, to depenance?" Mary Louise asked.

"Not this time, honey. It's really cold outside and I can't have my girls getting sick." Jeremiah said.

"Won't you get cold papa?" Lucinda asked innocently.

Theresa's eyes shot upward, a panic look in them. Jeremiah gazed at her for several moments before responding to Lucinda's questions. They had agreed from the start that they would never hide or lie to their children about anything, even if the girls were better off not knowing what was going on. Judging by the look Theresa was leveling at him from the across the table, she was clearly expecting him to respond in a truthful way to Lucinda's question.

"Not very cold, honey. That is why papa is dressed so funny. So that the extra clothes can keep him warm. Now, is there anything you want me to bring you back from Independence." He asked, again.

"Jelly. We want jelly." The girls said together.

Jeremiah laughed. While the twins spoke very well for their age, there were still times that they went back to using the gibberish they had used to communicate with each other when they were babies. Their pa's laughter brought big grins to the girl's faces. From Theresa he received a stern grin. She spent at least an hour a day teaching new words to the children and having them recite the words back to her in the proper form. It exasperated her to no end at how much one little laugh from him, could cause them to go back to the gibberish they had used before. Jeremiah knew that her wanting the children to speak properly was a direct result of the years she had spent as a schoolteacher.

"Girls. The proper way to ask your pa if he will bring you back some jelly is by saying, ' Papa will you bring us back some jelly from Independence, please.'" Theresa said, emphasizing the words 'want' and 'Independence' so that the twins would be able to say them correctly.

With obedient reluctance, Mary Louise and Lucinda turned toward their pa and said together, "Papa will you bring us back some jelly from Independence."

"I'll do my best to bring you some jelly home." Jeremiah answered solemnly.

The twins turned towards their ma, eager to see if they had pleased her by repeating their question properly. Theresa looked at them with love for them shining in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. They beamed under her approval.

The family continued to chatter through out the rest of the meal, both Jeremiah and Theresa presenting a cheerful face for the sake of the twins. All too soon the meal ended and it was time for Jeremiah to head out. Theresa watched silently as Jeremiah strapped on the snowshoes he had made. Next, he pulled on his wool-lined duster and wrapped the muffler around the lower portion of his face.

He grabbed the girls up one at a time, holding them close for a moment and crooning words of love into their ears. He then stepped to Theresa and wrapped her in his arms. Theresa clung to him, desperate to keep him with her. Their lips met in desperation and Jeremiah fought to keep from losing himself in her warmth. Reluctantly, he pulled away and walked to the door. He pulled on his fur-lined gloves, and placed his worn Stetson on his head. He turned back towards Theresa and the girls, tears in his eyes. "You girls be good and mind your Mama while I'm gone. "

"We will papa!" they exclaimed.

"I love you." He said, opening the door.

"We love you, too! " Theresa and the girls exclaimed together.

With a loving look at his family, Jeremiah stepped out into the cold and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

The moment the door closed behind Jeremiah, panic seized hold of Theresa and made her rush to a window and look out. She gazed out of the frost-covered window for any sign of Jeremiah. Snow fell in a steady pattern, hitting the windowpane and obscuring her view. She had about given up on catching a glimpse of him, when the snow cleared for a moment and she caught sight of his Stetson as he neared the barn. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had a t least another glance at him before he disappeared totally from sight and then he was gone.

She stood gazing out the window for several long moments, lost in thought. Then, gradually, she became conscious of the twins. One girl stood on either side of her, gazing out of the window as id they somehow sensed that this might be the last time they saw their pa alive. Realizing that the girls were reacting to her morbid mood, Theresa forced her negative thoughts aside and turned away from the window.

"Come on girls, there's chores to be done. Lucinda you can help me wash the dishes, while Mary Louise clears the table and sweeps the floor." Theresa said, moving away from the window.

Jeremiah trudged slowly toward the barn a short distance away, trying to get used to the weight of the snowshoes on his feet as he moved each leg. Usually he was pretty lithe and fast on his feet, but the cumbersome clothing he wore and the wooden contraptions strapped to his boots, made him feel as awkward as newborn colt trying to stand for the first time. Independence was ten miles to the Northwest, so he figured that by going to the barn and using it as a guide until he came to the back of it, he would at least know he had headed out in the right direction.

After that he would be on his own in the winter wildness. Then he quickly amended that thought. (I'm sorry father. I know that I will never be alone as long as thee is with me.) Jeremiah prayed apologetically. (I know that I will never be truly alone as long as I trust in thee and do thy will.) He added. As long as he had God with him, he knew that there would never be a time that he need ever feel alone.

When he reached the large wooden structure, Jeremiah turned toward the west, keeping the fingers of his right hand trailing over the weather roughened wood wall to keep his bearings. Snow pelted him in the face, making his eyes water and sting. With his left hand he continually wiped his eyes, hoping to keep them clear enough to see. When he came to the corner of the barn he turned toward the Northwest and continued walking until he came to the back of the barn. He paused beside the barn to catch his breath. Cold air blew into his mouth with every breath, making him gasp even more from the sting he felt as the wind touched the back of his throat.

Then he stepped out into the empty space and momentarily felt a twinge of fear race through him. He knew that there was a strong possibility that he could become confused and disoriented by the cold and lose his sense of direction. If that happened, he knew that he would be as good as dead. If that happened, he didn't know what would become of Theresa and the children. The thought of something happening to his family if he didn't come back with the necessary supplies filled him with fierce determination. He would not let his family down. He would not have Theresa and the children suffer more than they already had because of his ill-prepared and ill-timed decision to move from Texas to Missouri. Theresa and the children depended on him to care for them, and he wasn't about to let them down. That was why he had decided to make this trip into town in the first place, because there were no other means of providing his family with the nourishment they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Time had seemed to slow down since Jeremiah left, the hours crawling by no matter how busy Theresa kept herself. After she and the girls had cleaned the kitchen, Theresa decided that the house needed a thorough cleaning, from top to bottom. She sent the girls up into the loft to remove the bedclothes from their bed and bring them down with any other washing that they had. Then she sent them back up into the loft to sweep, dust and wash the floors and the walls while she began on the downstairs rooms.

At noon they paused long enough to eat a meal of leftover muffins spread with butter and thick pieces of salt pork, that they washed down with tall glasses of the icy milk that Jeremiah had collected that morning and set in the cold pit to keep cool. When they were finished with their meal, they went back to work. By the time that they were finished with their work, the interior of the log cabin positively gleamed with cleanliness.

Theresa's back and shoulders ached from all the hard work she had put her body through, by the time she and the girls had finished cleaning and were getting ready to sit down and eat supper. She knew that she had probably over done on the cleaning, but she just couldn't help herself. Keeping busy was the only thing that had kept her mind off of Jeremiah and wondering if he was okay. The fear that he wouldn't ever come back continuously plagued her, no matter how hard she fought to keep it hidden. Throughout the day she had said a silent prayer to keep Jeremiah safe, but for the first time in her life, praying hadn't seemed to ease her fear in the least.

As she dished out the beans and salt pork she had set to simmer earlier into bowls for herself and the girls, a sharp pain wept through her abdomen. Theresa instinctively clinched her teeth, so as not to alarm the girls by crying out. When it had passed, she took her place at the table and nodded to Lucinda to give the blessing over the meal. The girls ate hungrily, their appetites having increased because of all the work they had done during the day. Theresa ate slowly, savoring the seasoned beans, making the meal stretch, so that he stomach would begin to relax.

The pain didn't go away like she had hoped it would and Theresa found it increasingly harder to keep from crying out when the pains hit her. She and the girls washed the few dishes from dinner, then each took a turn in the large metal tub that was sectioned off in a corner of the sitting room. When she had at last climbed into the steaming hot water to take her bath, Theresa was more than ready to have the warmth from the water spread over her aching body. The pains in her stomach had continued to plague her as she had bathed the girls, and it had been a struggle to not cry out when they came. Now as the water eased over her, she felt some of the tension in her back and shoulders begin to dissipate. Hopefully, the pain in her stomach would stop to. If it didn't, she knew that there was a strong chance that the baby she carried inside of her would decide to make his appearance early. That was something she didn't want to happen, but knew that if it did, there would be nothing she could do to stop it from happening. Babies had a way of deciding that they were going to be born, no matter how inopportune the time might be.

The little enclosed room off the sitting room that she was currently taking her bath in had been one of Jeremiah's ingenuous ideas. He had decided that he didn't want to have to truck in the heavy metal tub that they used to bathed in, into the house from the barn every time that they wanted to take a bath. So he had sectioned off a small section of the sitting room and built two walls out of the regular wall to make a little room. Then he had instructed Theresa to make a heavy curtain out of some denim material and had fastened it onto some fishing line and strung it across the entranceway of the room. That wasn't where his little inventions had ended either.

Jeremiah had cut out a small hole in the floorboard and wall of the room to use as an area for them to drain the used bath water out of. A wooden flap with hinges had been made with the wood that he had cut out of the floor and wall, so that when the room wasn't being used, the hole could be closed to keep the cold air out.

By the time that she was finished taking her bath, some of the aches and pains she had been experiencing had diminished, except for the pain in her stomach. Although the pain didn't increase in strength, it didn't totally dissipate either. To Theresa the movements going on inside of her stomach felt almost like the baby was kicking her, but only stronger. So far, though, she hadn't begun feeling any pressure below her waist and knew that that was a good sign. As long as the baby continued to just kick or somersault, or do whatever it was doing inside of her and her water didn't break, she knew that she and the baby would both be fine. She had barely let that thought ease her mind, when another sharp pain ceased hold of her, catching her off-guard and making her cry out.

The sharp cry from their ma brought the twins' heads swiveling around to face her in surprise. Theresa forced her face to mold into a smile, as the twins got up and came to stand on either side of her. By the look of alarm on their young faces, she knew that she had to act as normal as possible, to keep the twins from becoming frightened.

"Is mama alright?" Lucinda asked.

"Mama's fine, darlings. The baby seems to be kicking up a storm inside of mama's belly. It should pass soon." Theresa told them.

"Does it hurt your belly?" Mary Louise asked.

"A little. Would you like to feel it?" Theresa asked them.

Both girls nodded and she reached out with each hand and took hold of one of their chubby ones. She moved the hands around on her stomach until she had  
found the place where most of the movements were occurring and then laid their hands on top of that area. She removed her hands and waited to see their reactions when they felt the baby's movement. They didn't have long to wait and she laughed as the girls' eyes lit up with amazement. They stayed that way for quite along time, before Theresa decided that it was time for the twins' to go to bed.

"How would you girls like to sleep with Mama tonight?" she asked as the girls picked up the toys that they had been playing with.

"Really, Mama? Can we really?" they exclaimed excitedly together. It had been quite a long time since they had had the treat of sleeping in their ma and pa's bed.

Theresa nodded and rose slowly from the rocking chair. She was relieved when she felt no pain. Hopefully, the baby had decided to calm down and go to sleep. As least, long enough for her to be able to get some much needed rest. She led the girls into her and Jeremiah's bedroom and listened as they said their prayers. Then she said her own prayer and climbed into bed besides the twins. She blew out the lantern and snuggled closer to the girls, her last thoughts on Jeremiah as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Jeremiah heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted buildings in the near distance. He had been walking all night and had begun to think that he had lost his direction in the dark. At daylight, the wind had died down and the snow had ceased to fall, allowing him to see more clearly. With a thankful prayer for the brief respite from the terrible blizzard, Jeremiah had continued to walk. It wasn't until a few minutes earlier, when he had paused to catch his breath, that he had noticed some large shapes looming in the far distance. As became closer, he had realized that they were buildings and that he had least found some sort of civilization, even if it wasn't his intended destination.

Whoever the buildings belonged to, he knew that the inhabitants would take him in and offer him a meal and something hot to drink. It was the way things were done out here in the mid-west. People didn't stand on formality in Missouri, like they had back in Texas. If someone was in need of help, no matter what kind it was, there was always someone willing to help that person out. They didn't even have to know the person they were helping, they simply did it because others had done the same for them at one time or another in their own lives.

It amazed him at how friendly and giving these simple people were. Back home in Centerville, there hadn't been anyone he had known that would willingly help another person out, without hoping to get something out of it in return. It was sad, but true. His own pa was one of these people. Even though his pa had scratched out a living for himself, before he had become a successful rancher, there was nothing humble about him. Their ranch was the largest one in Centerville, their home the biggest, their horses the best. Rance went out of his way to let people know whom he was and how he expected to be treated. Most of the people in the town were afraid of him. They willingly did Rance McCloud's bidding, for fear of what he would do to them if they didn't.

His pa was the main reason he had decided to leave Texas and go to Missouri. He no longer wanted to be known as Rance McCloud's son. He didn't want people to be afraid of him. He wanted to be known and liked for who he was and not because of his name. The knowledge of how hard and mean a man his father had become did not hit Jeremiah until he brought Theresa home for dinner. The entire meal had been spent with Rance glaring angrily at Jeremiah, his mother staring at her plate and Theresa barely holding back the tears that had threatened to fall. After he had escorted Theresa home and returned, his father had laid into him and ordered him to never see Theresa again.

When Jeremiah had refused to do what his father had asked, Rance had hit him. Never once in his life had his father ever struck him and to have him do so now because of Theresa was uncalled for. He had already fallen in love with Theresa and asked her to be his wife. They had planned to tell his parents about the engagement that night at dinner. Jeremiah knew that he could never tell his father about his engagement. He went to see Theresa at the mission and they concocted a way for them to be married and for him to continue to work for his father until they had enough money to leave. His father, believing that he had complied with his wishes, took him to the bank and set up an account for him to use on whatever he needed. The sum of money had been considerable and although he initially felt bad about taking it for the reason his father had given it to him, Jeremiah had eagerly accepted it. That night he went to Theresa and told her to pack. The next morning, he and Theresa left Centerville on horseback and never looked back.

As he continued to walk towards the buildings, Jeremiah began to see names on the buildings and knew he had reached Independence. He stopped and said a quick thanks to God for seeing him through the blizzard, then hastened his step. The quicker he was able to purchase the supplies he needed and borrow a horse to carry them back home with him, the sooner he could return to Theresa and the girls. Knowing he would soon see his family again, filled with happiness. The McCloud's would see the rest of winter through just fine


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

Theresa stood beside one of the windows in the cabin and looked out over the pristine whiteness around her. The shed and henhouse were completely covered  
in snow so that only the tips of their angled roofs could be seen. The barn walls were covered with the flurries of snow that had fallen during the past two nights, sticking to the red walls, and making the exterior of the barn look like someone had taken bits of peppermint candy and pasted them haphazardly all over it.

When she had awakened shortly after sunrise and crawled wearily out of bed, her aching body protesting, she had been surprised to see that the blizzard that had raged since before Jeremiah left, had dissipated. She had gazed out upon the calm, serene looking farmyard in stunned disbelief, before falling to her knees and thanking God for his wisdom in causing the much needed respite from the blizzards that had tormented them and their neighbors over the past two weeks. Before closing the prayer, she had also that he allow Jeremiah to return home soon to her and the girls.

"You must be some darn fool, Jeremiah, to even try to attempt a walk into town in this blazed weather!" Thomas Cine commented dryly.

He slapped Jeremiah on the back as he handed the young man a hot cup of coffee. Jeremiah sat bundled in heavy quilts, in a rocking chair, next to a roaring fire in the center of the Cine's sitting room. His stocking feet were propped up onto the rock foundation of the fireplace, the heat from the fire, drying his socks and warming his nearly frozen feet. As his feet began to thaw out, sharp pains arose in them and shot upward to his calves. He didn't wince or speak of his discomfort, knowing that the pain he was feeling was a good sign. He wouldn't be losing any of his toes today.

"I reckon, you can call me anything that you like, Tom. I rather be a fool than allow my wife and children to go hungry. Killed the sows I was hoping, to keep through winter, just to put meat on the table. Tried my hand at hunting a day or two, when the blizzards first started, but it was no use. No animal was about. Can't say how I blame them much." Jeremiah told his friend.

"I hear you on how hard it be. Living in town does have its moments, despite the nightly ruckus and all. Are Theresa and the young'uns alright?" Tom said, sitting down in a worn armchair.

"They were alright when I set out yesterday morning. The sows that I killed will last them a few days, along with what staples we have left. Theresa will use it wisely. She is rather handy at making things stretch a little farther than they usually would." Jeremiah told him, pride for his wife's accomplishments evident in his voice. " I do want to see to buying supplies and hiring a horse or someone to take me home. I don't want to cause Theresa any more worry than necessary."

"Don't you worry none about getting' home late. I have a runner in the barn that I will let you use to truck your supplies home in. Rest up for awhile, and then Maude will have a meal made for us. I 'spect you'll be home before nightfall, God willin'." Tom told him.

"You're a good friend, Tom." Jeremiah said, as he felt himself begin to fall asleep. His head was full of the supplies they needed and his family.

"Jelly," he muttered sleepily. "I can't forget to bring home jelly for the girls."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Theresa was just beginning to fall asleep besides the twins, when she heard what sounded like bells tinkling outside. The tingling noise increased, until she realized that the noise was coming from outside the cabin. She glanced over at the twins, and saw that they were still sound asleep. Not wanting to awaken them unless it was necessary, Theresa crawled slowly out of bed. Her head raced as she tried to figure out what could be making such a peculiar sound. Her heart began to beat in her chest as she crept through the house, using the flickering flames of the fire to guide her as she approached the sitting room. Carefully she reached up above the mantle and removed Jeremiah's Winchester from its pegs. She cocked back the handle and released the safety, letting the bullet enter into the chamber. Then she positioned herself in her rocker, and aimed the rifle at the door.

Fear seized hold of her, as muffled thumping sounds drifted into the cabin from right outside the door. She placed her finger ever so lightly on the trigger, as the doorknob began to turn. She drew a breath as the door opened slowly, and a large shape entered the cabin. She stared in terrified silence as the figure froze before her and a voice reached her ears.

"Theresa, honey, it's me. You can put the gun down. "Jeremiah said as calmly as he could, his heart pounding. He made no effort to move, fearing that if he did so, Theresa's finger would automatically squeeze down on the trigger. It appeared to him that he had scared Theresa enough that she wouldn't realize she had squeezed the trigger until it was too late. Never had he imagined that his appearance would frighten her so badly. Then again, it didn't help that he had drove a runner into the yard at break neck speed, the bells on the horses halter jangling loudly. The noise had been enough to wake the dead.

At the sound of her husband's voice, Theresa snapped out of her terrified stance and pulled her finger away from the trigger. Happiness at seeing her husband, took the place of the fear that had seized her earlier. Just as quickly as the joy came, the realization that she had nearly killed her husband took over.

"Jeremiah, I'm so sorry! I, I, the noise it woke me. I couldn't figure out what it was. So I came and got the gun. I was going to look outside, but the doorknob started to turn and I could think of nothing else. I, I-" Theresa stammered, her body beginning to tremble as shock took over.

Jeremiah rushed forward and wrapped her into his arms, crooning soothingly into her ears. "Ssh, honey. It's okay. You did the right thing. I should have slowed Tom's horse to a walk, instead of coming into the yard like that. I was just so anxious to see you that I didn't think."

"It's okay." Theresa's voice was muffled, since she had her face buried in his duster. She pulled slightly away from him, so that she could look up into his eyes. " What's important is that you're home and that we'll never have to be separated again. "

Jeremiah lowered his lips down to hers. He kissed her long and deeply, his voice husky with something more than just the cold air. "I will never let something separate us again." He vowed seriously, bringing his lips down to meet hers again.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

Ten years had passed since the McCloud's had set out from Texas and crossed miles of rocky terrain before arriving in Missouri and settling down upon the vast, wildflower-strewn prairie outside of Independence. The first few years on the prairie were filled with sweat, hard work, determination and faith. There were times when both Theresa and Jeremiah felt as if they couldn't stand any more disappointments. It was then that they would go down on their knees and ask the Lord for guidance and strength. Each time they did, they arose with a renewed faith and determination.

The farm soon flourished under Jeremiah's attentive care. The farm's soil was rich and healthy and crops grown on it were bountiful. Crops of all kinds seemed to take to the land well and Jeremiah took advantage of that. He grew oats, wheat, corn, barley and alfalfa. A large plot of land was reserved for the garden that Theresa and the twins planted each spring. An abundance of fresh fruit and vegetables were raised and what the family didn't use, was sold to area merchants or neighbors, along with Theresa's baked goods, jams, jellies, eggs and dairy products. Animals raised on the land grew strong and healthy. Jeremiah made use of this fact and had purchased several heads of cattle over the years.

In the spring of 1826, Theresa had given birth to a healthy son. J.J McCloud was a welcomed addition to the family and his parents and older sisters doted on him. Mary Louise and Lucinda started school that same spring and came home each day bustling with excitement over the new things that they had heard, seen or earned while in town. As the days, weeks, months and years passed, Jeremiah and Theresa were increasingly grateful to the protective shield and continued guidance of their Heavenly Father. Both knew that it was He who had truly blessed them over the years.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

_Missouri-1835_

Early morning sunlight streamed in through the muslin-curtained window in the bedroom wall above Jeremiah and Theresa's bed and onto Jeremiah's face. He stirred under the warmth of the sun's rays, and then opened his eyes. He winced at the sudden brightness and immediately closed them again, but not before black spots began dancing before them. He waited a few seconds before opening them again, this time shading them with his left hand. He rolled onto his side toward Theresa and placed his right arm lightly over her sleeping form.

Theresa lay facing him, her head pillowed by her left arm, and her right hand resting lightly on the curve of her hip. He lay for several moments watching her, his blue eyes drinking in the details of her face, the outline of her body and down to the coltish exposure of leg that was uncovered. It was hard for him to believe that he had been married to this woman for sixteen years. Her face was still as flawless as it had been in her youth, except for the almost undistinguished laugh lines that had recently appeared around the edges of her beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was as soft as a newborn babe's, yet had a healthy peach glow to it. Silky eyelashes, a slightly upturned nose and sensual lips completed the face of the woman he loved. Lustrous auburn wisps of hair framed her serene looking face; coming loose from the thick braid she kept it in at night.

His gaze lowered and drifted down the graceful expansion of neck that showed, over the gently rising swell of her breasts, down the length of her body to her legs. In so many ways it seemed as if Theresa hadn't changed a bit since that night long ago when he had first laid eyes upon her in Centerville. She was still the same woman who had captured his attention so long ago, and still held his heart today. There wasn't anything about Theresa that he didn't like. She was the epitome of everything that made up a woman: strong, courageous, loving, beautiful, faithful, spiritual, determined, stubborn, feisty, honest, loyal. If there was a characteristic he hadn't mentioned, it was only because he hadn't discovered it in her yet.

He wouldn't be honest if he didn't admit that they hadn't argued over the years that they had been married. What married couple didn't argue? What was more important was what happened afterwards. They had a strict rule about not allowing their hurt or anger to fester for longer than necessary, a rule that they had passed onto their three children. Theresa had experienced first-hand how hurt, anger, bitterness and no respect for your mate's feelings could harm a marriage. While his experiences weren't quite as scarring as Theresa's had been, they still hurt all the same. His reason for leaving Centerville had been based on that hurt. There was a gap in his and his pa's relationship that was as wide as an ocean and as deep as a canyon. He had long ago given up on trying to mend that relationship, when all his attempts weren't reciprocated. His relationship with his ma wasn't much better. He was determined that the same thing wouldn't happen in his own family.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Theresa had awakened. Instead of alerting him to the fact that she had awakened, Theresa chose instead to take the opportunity to do her own perusal. The sunlight that was streaming in through the window above their bed cast strands of gold and copper to his unruly, brown hair. The length of his curly hair just touched the top of his shoulders and was in desperate need of a good haircut. She made a mental note to herself to cut his hair before they went to bed that night.

His blue eyes were the loveliest she had ever seen on a man, almost cerulean in color. Yet, she had seen how quickly they could darken when he was hurt and angry. Sometimes they grew dark so quickly, that it almost frightened her. While Jeremiah had a terrible temper when angered, she had never known one ounce of fear. Jeremiah would rather take on an angry bear, than to ever raise a hand to her or the children. If only her father had felt the same way, things could have been so different. She chased the unwanted thought away, then continued with her perusal.

Jeremiah's eyelashes seemed almost feminine next to his aquiline nose, high cheekbones, firm lips and strong jaw. His skin was almost bronzed in color, due to the long hours of hard work in direct sunlight. It began at his forehead, down the length of neck and across his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms and ended at his lean waist. She knew that the rest of Jeremiah's body wasn't tanned like the upper portion. There wasn't an inch of her husband's body that she didn't know or hadn't explored. She felt herself flush when she envisioned running a hand down the length of his body.

"Why are you blushing?" Jeremiah asked softly.

Theresa started violently at the sound of his voice. She felt her face grow even hotter at the knowledge that Jeremiah had been watching her admiring him. "I didn't think you were aware that I was awake." She said. "What made you blush?" he asked her.

Theresa kept her head lowered as she answered his question. " Running my hand down the length of her body."

Jeremiah drew Theresa into his arms. Gently he cupped her chin in one hand and raised her face up to meet his. "There's nothing wrong with wanting your husband, Theresa."

"I know. It's just that I was always taught to view the intimate part of a marriage as being a duty. It's taken me sixteen years of marriage to realize how wonderful and enjoyable that part of a marriage can be." She told him.

"I personally think it's an awful shame that women are raised to be so closed-minded towards the physical part of a relationship. If it wasn't meant to be enjoyable for both participants, I think the Lord would have thought of a different way for humans to mate." Jeremiah told her. "I do too. Especially when their husbands are as attractive as you." Theresa told Jeremiah, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then you find me attractive?" Jeremiah teased.

"More than I rightly should." Theresa answered, kissing him.

Jeremiah tightened his hold on her waist, as the kiss deepened. He lowered Theresa back onto the bed, and then stretched out beside her. At the back of his mind was the pressing matter of chores, but Jeremiah chased the thought from his mind. The chores would still be there when he got to the barn. He wasn't about to miss out on spending a little extra alone time with Theresa.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

In the bedroom she shared with her twin sister Mary Louise, fourteen-year-old Lucinda McCloud sat upon a cushioned seat beneath the room's solitary window. The young woman was still clad in a cotton nightgown, her shoulder-length auburn hair still tousled from the previous night. In her lap she held a large pad of paper in which she was currently drawing on. A small table stood beside her and placed upon it was several sharpened pencils, pieces of charcoal and a ball of rubber.

She had awakened a short time earlier, eager to try and draw the sun as it rose. She had been trying to draw it the last couple of mornings, but until today hadn't risen early enough to do so. She had pretty much finished the sketch and was beginning the meticulous process of removing any unwanted lines from it when she heard a voice say,

"What are you doing 'Cinda?"

She got up and went over to the large four-poster oak bed she shared with her Mary Louise. She climbed up onto the bed beside her twin and handed the pad to Mary Louise. Mary Louise pulled herself into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She gazed at the drawing in utter amazement. Sketched upon the paper before her was a perfect rendition of a sunrise.

" 'Cinda, this is beautiful! Are you going to show it to mama and papa?" Mary Louise exclaimed.

"You really think it's good?" Lucinda asked shyly.

"It's as good as any picture I've ever seen in a book. Papa's going to love it. You know how he fancies watching sunrises and sunsets." Mary Louise told her honestly.

"Good. I'm not going to show it to them now. I'm going to give it to Mama and Papa for their anniversary next month. Of course, I still need to color it and make a frame for it." Lucinda told her.

"Why don't you ask J.J. to build you a frame? You know how handy he is with a hammer." Mary Louise suggested.

"That's a great idea! Then it could be from both of us! What are you going to give them Mary?" Lucinda asked suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can always make them a pillow or something." Mary Louise said. Her brown eyes widened in excitement as an idea came to her. " 'Cinda, will you make me a copy of your drawing?"

"Of course, I can. Why?" Lucinda asked, noticing the gleam in her twin's eyes.

"It's a secret! I don't want to tell anyone what it is until I know I can do it. Okay, 'Cinda? Please don't be hurt." Mary Louise told her." I won't be hurt as long as you tell me what it is as soon as you can. Promise?" Lucinda told her, holding out her pinkie to Mary Louise. Mary Louise wrapped her pinkie around Lucinda's and said, "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

"Your Ma and I was talking earlier and she mentioned that you girls hadn't told her how you wanted to celebrate your birthday this year. You best be deciding soon, since it's this coming next Friday." Jeremiah said as he took his place at the table.

Theresa sat a large plate of buttermilk pancakes upon the table, and then took her seat opposite her husband. When everyone was seated, Jeremiah asked J.J. to give the blessing on the food. J.J. obediently bowed his head and offered a blessing.

"We thank you for this food Amen." J.J. quickly mumbled a prayer, and then reached for the plate of pancakes before him.

Mary Louise and Lucinda kept their heads bowed and their eyes closed, knowing that J.J. wasn't going to get away with saying such a blessing. Theresa shot her son a disapproving look. She was determined that her children were going to be raised up properly while under her roof. While Jeremiah found most of the shenanigans his son pulled amusing, this time wasn't one of them. It was his belief that his own childhood would have been easier and his family closer if only his parents had prayed together. His parents only attended church on special occasions, although they made him attend every Sunday.

Jeremiah looked at his son with evident disapproval on his face. "Jeremiah I understand that you are hungry, but I don't think that we should begin eating until you have said a better blessing over the meal."

J.J. nodded solemnly. He lowered his sandy brown head and in a slower voice offered up another prayer. This time when he raised his head and reached for  
the plate of pancakes, he was met with the approving looks from his parents. As they began eating, Jeremiah waited for the twins to respond to the question he had posed to them earlier. When neither of them did, he repeated the question.

"I was-,"Mary Louise began.

"I wanted-," Lucinda began.

Both girls stopped and looked at each other across the table in surprise. Then both burst out laughing, and were joined by their parents and brother.

"How about I redirect the question and ask only one of you at a time?" Jeremiah suggested. Each of his daughters nodded their acceptance.

"Lucinda, what would you like to do for your birthday?"

"I was actually going to ask you and Mama a question. I wanted to know if we could have a party and invite some of our friends from school. A boy-girl party?" Lucinda asked.

Mary Louise's eyes swung up to meet her sister's across the table in surprise. She had been sure that Lucinda was going to suggest a quiet party at home with just the family or something like that. Lucinda was shyer than she was and didn't like to be around a lot of people.

Jeremiah and Theresa exchanged knowing looks. They had seen the look of surprise that had crossed Mary Louise's face at Lucinda's question. So they knew that she had had no idea what Lucinda was going to ask them. Just the same, they wanted to be sure that Lucinda was asking for the party because it was the way she wanted to celebrate her birthday too, and not only because she wanted to please Mary Louise.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Lucinda?" Theresa asked her.

"I do, really. On Sunday, Mabel Watson was telling our group of girls about one she had attended with her cousin. It sounded like so much fun! Please Papa?" Lucinda exclaimed, hey eyes lighting up as she talked.

Again Theresa and Jeremiah's eyes met across the table. There was a strange expression on Jeremiah's face. Theresa smiled knowingly at the look that had come over her husband's face. It was hard for Jeremiah to accept the fact that his little girls were growing up. She was sure that he had been expecting Lucinda to make her standard request to have a family celebration as she normally did, and instead was blind-sided by her unusual request. Both Lucinda and Mary Louise watched their parents with hopeful looks on their faces.

Theresa broke the silence. "They are going to be fifteen, Jeremiah." she prodded gently.

A hesitant smile played across Jeremiah's face. "I reckon if your Ma thinks it's all right for you girls to have a boy-girl party, then it's all right with me. Looks like you girls have a lot of plans to be making."

Mary Louise and Lucinda both jumped up from the table and rushed to give their pa a hug. Jeremiah's expression relaxed as he returned the girls hugs and hoped that they wouldn't decide to grow up faster than he was able to handle it. First came boy-girl parties, and then marriage. He shook his head at his own foolish thoughts. He was sure that when the time came for him to let them go, he was sure that the Lord would guide him through it.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

"Breakfast was delicious Theresa. I knew there was a reason why I married you." Jeremiah said teasingly as he rose from his chair. He picked up his dishes and walked over to the sink. He was starting back across the floor when his wife's words stopped him in mid-stride.

"Is that the reason why you married me? I thought it was because you loved me. Good thing I learned this while I'm still young enough to catch me another man. One who will appreciate me for more than my cooking abilities." Theresa responded, enjoying the startled look that came over her husband's face.

If he hadn't known her so well, he would have sworn that his wife was serious. It wasn't until he came close to Theresa's chair that he could see the mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes. He was sure that Theresa hadn't realized that he could see enough of her face to notice the look in her eyes. He carefully schooled his features so as to not let on that he was joking.

"I'll post an advertisement in the Gazette for you while I'm in town. It could say something like this 'Divorced woman seeks eligible bachelor for immediate courtship and marriage. Only interested inquiries may be left with editor.'" Jeremiah said.

Theresa was out of her chair and advancing towards her husband before Jeremiah had finished talking. Theresa's eyes took on a dangerous glint as she approached him, her body rigid with barely controlled anger. She couldn't believe that Jeremiah could even think of doing something so awful! Didn't he know she was only kidding? Didn't he understand how much she really loved him and their family? Just thinking about what Jeremiah had said, made her blood boil.

Jeremiah backed away from Theresa; laughing so hard he could barely move. It had been a long time since he had done or said anything to provoke such a strong outburst from Theresa. Theresa prided herself on being able to keep her fiery temper under control. He had known that he would be pushing his luck if he played along with her teasing, but he couldn't help himself. He just hadn't realized how mad she was going to become.

It wasn't until she had managed to back her husband up against a wall of the cabin that Theresa finally spoke. "Jeremiah Stene McCloud, I've a mind to clobber you upside the head over a nasty comment like that! I can't believe you'd say something so awful! You'd better give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it!" Theresa told him angrily, swinging the skillet back and forth to emphasize what she was saying.

Mary Louise, Lucinda and J.J. had watched the strange antics of their folks in stunned silence. They exchanged nervous glances across the table, each waiting to see how the other would respond to their pa's strange comment and their ma's odd reaction to it. None of them had ever seen their ma so mad before. As their pa continued to laugh uncontrollably and their ma to glare at him, they began to see the humor in the situation. A slight smile appeared on Lucinda's lips, J.J. grinned and a giggle escaped from Mary Louise. Soon all three of them began laugh, causing their ma to shoot angry looks in their direction.

Jeremiah knew that the game had gone on too long. Theresa was obviously more upset by his comment than he had expected. As he leaned against the wall and  
tried to regain control of himself, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful Theresa looked. Her flawless face was flushed prettily from her anger and then was a determined set to her graceful chin. Tiny greenish-gold flecks sparkled in the midst of her brown eyes, a clear sign she was getting angrier by the minute. As he continued to gaze at her, Jeremiah suddenly forgot what he had thought been so funny in the first place.

"Do you know you're beautiful when you're angry?" he said, his demeanor serious.

Her husband's sudden change in demeanor and his serious question caught Theresa off-guard. She had been expecting Jeremiah to apologize for what he had said, but instead he was telling her that she was beautiful. Theresa felt the anger begin to seep out of her. She always found it very hard to stay angry with Jeremiah for very long.

"What did you say?" she asked, setting the skillet down on the table.

"I said you're beautiful when you're angry." Jeremiah said.

"Do you think that you're telling me I'm beautiful is going to make up for what you said earlier, you are going to be gravely mistaken Jeremiah!" Theresa told him incredulously. By the red deepening her cheeks, Jeremiah knew that Theresa was starting to become angry again. That was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"No. You should have known that what I said was made in fun. It wasn't meant for you to take seriously." Jeremiah told her.

He moved towards her, only to have Theresa move away from him. He reached out to grab her, but Theresa ducked under his arm and moved further away. He  
continued to advance on her, his eyebrows rising as he accepted the silent challenge Theresa was making to him. Theresa raised her chin defiantly at him and continued to move backward. When she found herself backed up against the table, Theresa made a move to go around it. She wasn't fast enough. Jeremiah grabbed a hold of her arms and drew her into his embrace. Before Theresa could protest, Jeremiah brushed her lips with his. As the kiss deepened, Theresa gave up struggling and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Yuck!" J.J. exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

Mary Louise and Lucinda shot dirty looks in his direction. Theresa and Jeremiah broke apart, both a little breathless and a lot embarrassed. Jeremiah released his hold on Theresa's arms, allowing her to withdraw from his embrace. It took them both a moment to compose themselves before they turned towards their children. Relief swept through them as they took in their daughter's dreamy expressions and then to J.J. While it had been his outburst that had alerted his folks to his and his sisters' presence, J.J. didn't show any other sign of embarrassment.

" There are chores waiting. Theresa, when will you be ready to head into Independence?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'll have the baked goods and supply list ready in about an hour. I won't be accompanying you into town today, though. I thought I'd let the girls take my place." Theresa said.

Jeremiah caught the surprised looks Lucinda and Mary Louise shot their way and nodded. "Come on son, there's work to be done."

J.J. obediently rose from his chair and followed his pa out of the kitchen. The moment they were alone Mary Louise and Lucinda began to pepper their ma with questions.

"Why is Papa going into town today? He doesn't usually go 'til Saturday? How come you aren't going with him? Are you sick Mama?"

Theresa started laughing and put up her hands to fend off their questions. "Stop! Stop!" she cried. "A body can't think when they've got a bunch of bees buzzing in their ears!"

"Sorry Ma." The girls exclaimed together.

"Let's start cleaning up in here so that you'll be ready to go to town. Your Pa and I have decided to let you pick out your own presents this year." Theresa told them.

"What do you mean Ma?" Lucinda asked as she and Mary Louise started clearing the table.

"We've decided to buy you girls some new clothes and let you do the choosing of the material." Theresa told them.

"Really Mama? We really get to have all those new things?" they shrieked together.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. 'Course you'll have to choose wisely. One pretty, frilly print to wear to your party, but the other material must be serviceable too," she admonished.

The girls nodded, excited at the prospect of getting new clothes. Hurriedly they cleaned the kitchen, and then rushed to their room to change. When they re-appeared a short time later, Mary Louise was dressed in a green and white checkered gingham dress with black braid trimming the button-down collar, sleeves and hem of her full skirt. Lucinda was in a solid forest green dress with a tapered waist and full skirt. Theresa handed them each a basket of goods and placed the supply list on the top of Lucinda's.

"On the other side of the supply list, I've made a list of the items each of you are to purchase. Your Pa has some other business to take care of in town, so you'll have plenty of time to make your selections. Be sure to order extra cloth when choosing material for your dresses and skirts. It's time that you started wearing full-length skirts." Theresa explained as they walked outside.

Jeremiah was waiting beside the wagon talking to J.J. By the expression on J.J.'s face, the McCloud women guessed that he wasn't happy about being excluded from the trip into town. As his ma and sisters approached however, a smile brightened his face over something Jeremiah told him. Jeremiah turned toward the women in his family and complimented his girls on their attire. He helped them onto the wagon, kissed Theresa, ruffled J.J.'s hair, and then climbed aboard. With a flick of his wrist he set the team into motion. Lucinda and Mary Louise turned on the wagon seat and waved goodbye to their ma and little brother.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

Jeremiah chuckled to himself as he listened to his daughter's excited chatter on their trip home. Earlier that day he had escorted the girls into the General Mercantile with the goods Theresa had sent in to be sold. After a brief conversation with Jacob Sills, he had left them alone to do their choosing. When he had returned to the store to pay for their purchases, they had set upon him like two chickens vying for attention from the same rooster. They hadn't stopped talking since. He couldn't wait until they reached home and the girls could show their Ma what they had purchased. He knew Theresa was going to be just as excited as the girls were.

They were only a short distance away from the farm when the acrid smell of wood burning assaulted them. Jeremiah's head whipped up and he peered anxiously through the dark night. Fear swept through him as he noticed smoked spiraling upward into the sky from the direction of the farm. With a sharp cry to the girls, he spurred the horses into a gallop. Over the rocky road the horses sped, the wagon bouncing up and down, throwing its occupants to and fro. Nothing was more important to Jeremiah than reaching the farm and seeing that Theresa and J.J. were all right. As the wagon careened into the farmyard, Jeremiah was horrified to see a raging pyre burning where the cabin had once stood.

Jeremiah leaped to the ground before the wagon had come to a complete stop, throwing the reins into Lucinda's lap. He raced towards the engulfed cabin,  
screaming his wife and son's names over and over again. Frantically he searched the interior of the barn and corral for any signs of Theresa and J.J. Mary Louise and Lucinda scrambled off of the wagon with terrified on their faces. Tears streamed down their faces as they raced forward, calling out their ma and J.J.'s names.

"Mama! Mama! J.J.!" they screamed together.

Fearing that the two distraught girls wouldn't be able to stop in time to keep from falling into the flames, Jeremiah rushed forward and caught both girls in his arms. He held them close against him as they sobbed. The shock of coming home to a burning cabin was chased away by the reality that his wife and son were dead. Jeremiah's knees collapsed from under him and he fell to the ground, bringing the girls with him. His tears mixed with those of his daughters as they each mourned the loss of a wife, a mother, son and brother.

He wasn't sure how long it was that he and the girls had stayed huddled together on the ground. It wasn't until he felt the rumbling vibration and heard the sounds of dozens of hoof beats, that he finally became aware of his surroundings. He drew his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from his face. He rose to his feet, pulling the girls up beside him.

"You girls get behind me." He ordered quietly.

Both girls nodded and stepped behind their pa. Each girl grasped a handful of their pa's shirt and clung to one another as horses thundered into the farmyard. Jeremiah tensed up as he searched the faces of the approaching riders. When he caught sight of Tom Cine and his sons among the men, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeremiah! Thank God! Is everyone all right?" Tom called as he dismounted.

Jeremiah choked back the lump that had formed in his throat. "The girls and I just returned from town. This is what we came home to."

"Dear Lord! Jeremiah I am so sorry." Tom said. He drew Jeremiah into his arms and held his friend as he wept. He was hard pressed to keep his own tears from falling. The two families had been close for several years and his would feel the loss of Theresa and J.J. keenly. Aware of the other men milling in the yard, Jeremiah broke free of the embrace and fought to control his emotions.

"What made you come all the way out here? You couldn't have seen the smoke from town." He asked.

"We didn't. There were several farms attacked by a bunch of outlaws tonight. Barns stripped, livestock stolen, cabins set ablaze. The death count is twelve, including Theresa and J.J. there's a posse of men heading out after them. We can't let them get away with doing this to anyone else." Tom told him.

"I want to come to. Can the girls stay at your place until we get back?" Jeremiah said his jaw clenched in angry determination.

"Of course."

After depositing his daughters into the tender care of Maude Cine, Jeremiah and the other men headed out after the outlaws. Neither Lucinda nor Mary Louise slept much that night. Fear of losing their pa was added to the overwhelming grief they felt over the loss of their ma and brother. Maude did her best to console them, but felt inept at doing so because of her own grief at the loss of her close friend.

Maude was relieved when the men returned home the following evening. She went out to welcome the men home, but was stopped outside the door by her  
eldest son Tommy. Her heart sank as she took in her son's solemn expression and red eyes. She was on the verge of collapsing, thinking that either her husband or one of her other sons had been killed, when Tom exited the barn followed by his sons. Relief swept through he until she realized that Jeremiah wasn't with them. She looked up into her husband's eyes and saw the answer to the question she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"What are those poor girls going to do? Not only have they lost their ma and brother, but now their pa too? They're all alone now! Why Tom?" Maude cried,  
leaning against him for support.

"Mary Louise and Lucinda will never be alone as long as we're around. It's the way Theresa and Jeremiah would have wanted things if they had been given  
a choice." Tom vowed.

Mary Louise and Lucinda took the news as well as could be expected. Not wanting to prolong the girls' agony, a brief ceremony was held the next day for the McClouds. On a day that they should have been picking berries, gathering wildflowers or walking with their beaus, the two girls said goodbye to their pa, ma, and brother. Each felt as if a part of their hearts had been buried along with their family.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

Lucinda and Mary Louise moved into the spare bedroom at the Cine's. It was a blessing to the girls to learn that they wouldn't be separated or wouldn't have to quit school to support themselves. Tom went into town and talked with the banker. The banker had heard of the tragedy that had befallen the McCloud sisters and had already placed the money their folks had saved and divided it into two separate accounts. The McCloud farm was put up for sell. Until it sold, Tom and his sons would divide their time between their own land and Jeremiah's. Tom was determined that Jeremiah's crops bring in a sizable profit for his girls.

Mary Louise and Lucinda's birthday passed with only a cake to celebrate it. Maude did her best to draw the girls out of the shell they had put up around them. She assigned each of them chores around the cabin. They did their chores without complaint, but Maude found herself wishing that they would. Any sign of life out of the two girls would be better than solemn silence they maintained. At night, Maude found comfort in her husband's arms as she relayed each day's events to him. Prayers were in abundance at the Cine farm as they sought guidance in caring for Jeremiah and Theresa's daughters.

Soon it was time to harvest the crops. Maude and Tom decide that it would be good for Mary Louise and Lucinda to be involved with harvesting the garden that they had helped plant. Returning to the farm was hard on both the girls. Soon though they began to share stories about the family members they had lost. After harvesting the fruits and vegetables came the tremendous task of canning. Maude asked the girls to share with her some of the recipes that Theresa had used to make her preserves, jams and jellies. The majority of what the McCloud garden produced was sold in town and the money added to their bank accounts.

As time passed the overwhelming pain that the young women experienced began to lessen. School started and soon Mary Louise and Lucinda were emerged in  
homework as well as attending school and church activities. When the young women began to receive callers, the Cines counseled them to make the right choices. Mary Louise and Lucinda welcomed the advice that the older couple gave them, knowing that without their support and guidance they would be lost in how to deal with so many 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

_Independence-1840_

20-year-old Mary Louise stood before the floor-length mirror in the bedroom she and Lucinda shared since moving in with the Cines. She turned from side to side so that she could get a better look at the dress that she wore. The dress was a dark maroon color that had a v-shaped, black, button-down collar, fitted bodice, tapered waist, full skirt and three-quarter sleeves. Black lace lined the hem of her dress and cuffs of her sleeves. Four tiny black bows lined the bodice of her dress and matched the larger one in her hair. She couldn't help wondering if Ivan would like her dress.

Ivan Boggs was the most handsome, intelligent man she had ever known. He was twenty-three years old and had dark hair, cinnamon colored eyes, aquiline nose and strong jaw. Although she had never actually seen him work, she knew that he had money because of the way he dressed and where he lived. Since his arrival in Independence he had been staying at the imperial hotel where she worked. He was always dressed in the finest, pressed suits and whenever he arrived to pick her up, he always brought flowers, candy or a number of small gifts.

She was still standing before the mirror when Lucinda walked in. "Where are you going?"

"Ivan is taking me on a picnic." Mary Louise told her.

"Oh." Lucinda said, sitting down on the bed that they shared. Something in the tone of Lucinda's voice caused her to frown.

"Lucinda why don't you like Ivan?" she asked.

"I never said I didn't like him." Lucinda told her.

"No, but I get the feeling that you don't. Why?" Mary Louise said sitting on the bed beside her sister.

"I know it's silly, but I'm scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me 'Cinda, we're family. That's never going to change." Mary Louise said, hugging her sister.

_Later that evening…._

It was a calm, clear night. The moon cast light down upon the surface of the riverbank and the two figures standing near it. Mary Louise stood with her back turned towards Ivan, not wanting him to see how deeply his news had affected her. They had been having a lovely picnic beside the water, before Ivan had told her of the business opportunity that had arisen for him in Boston.

"I knew you'd be upset when I told you I was leaving." Ivan said softly, "That's why I waited so long to tell you."

"When are you coming back?" Mary Louise asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know if I am. I want you to go with me. I want us to get married." Ivan told her, grasping hold of her arms and turning her to face him.

Surprise, then joy lit Mary Louise's face as she flung herself into his arms. "Is that a yes?" he teased her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

It was a short time later when Ivan dropped her off. He admonished her to only pack clothes and a few personal items because they would be doing most of their traveling by horse. After telling her to be ready to go in an hour's time, Ivan drove the rented carriage out of the farmyard. Mary Louise tiptoed quietly through the house and into her bedroom. A pang of regret swept over her that she wouldn't get a chance to tell the Cines goodbye. She would leave a note with Lucinda to give to them. The hardest part about leaving would be saying goodbye to Lucinda.

As soon as she had reached her room, she lit a lamp and closed the door behind her. She removed a valise from the closet and began packing it. She had finished her note for the Cines and was beginning one for Lucinda, when her sister entered the room. Lucinda's eyes filled with tears as she took in Mary Louise's guilty expression and the packed valise on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Ivan has business in Boston. He's asked me to go with him. We're going to be married. We're leaving tonight. He'll be back to get me in a little while. Please be happy for me, Lucinda. I love him." Mary Louise pleaded, taking in Lucinda's stricken expression.

"I'm never going to see you again." Lucinda told her sadly.

Mary Louise hurried to take her sister into her arms. "That's not true! As soon as Ivan and I get settled somewhere I'll send for you! You can come and stay with us until you get married and start your own family."

"You promise?" Lucinda asked.

"I pinkie promise." Mary Louise told her, sticking out her pinkie for Lucinda to shake.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

_Independence, Missouri-1840_

After Ivan dropped her off and driven out of the farmyard, MaryLouise let herself into the darkened cabin. She tiptoed quietly through the sitting room and down the hallway to the room that she shared with Lucinda. MaryLouise closed the door behind her, and then lit the lamp on top of the bureau. As soon as the room was filled with light, MaryLouise crossed to the wardrobe and removed a worn valise from inside. When she had finished packing the few belongings she was taking with her, MaryLouise sat down at the desk in one corner of the room to write a letter for Lucinda to give to the Cines.

MaryLouise had just finished writing her letter to the Cines and was starting one to Lucinda, when the bedroom door opened and Lucinda walked in. Lucinda's eyes filled with tears as she took in the packed valise on the bed and MaryLouise's guilty expression.

"Where…where are you going?" she asked tearfully.

"Ivan has business in Boston and wants me to go with him. We're leaving tonight and will be married on the way. Please be happy for me 'Cinda. I really love him." MaryLouise told her, pleading with her twin to understand.

"I'm never going to see you again." Lucinda sobbed into her hands.

MaryLouise hurried forward to embrace her sister. "That's not true! As soon as Ivan and I are settled in Boston, we'll send for you! You can live with us until you get married and start your own family."

"You promise?" Lucinda asked.

"I pinkie promise." MaryLouise vowed solemnly, sticking out her pinkie for Lucinda to shake.

Lucinda grasped MaryLouise's pinkie with her own and gave it a hearty shake. Both girls fell onto the bed in a fit of muffled giggles over their foolishness. For as long as either girl could remember, they had used the childish gesture to seal an agreement or end an argument between them.

When both girls had gained control over their laughter Lucinda said, "what do you want me to tell the Cines?"

MaryLouise rose from the bed, went over to the desk and retrieved the letter she had written to the Cines and returned to the bed with it.

"You won't have to tell them anything 'Cinda. I wrote them a note explaining everything."

"Can't you wait until morning to leave so that you can tell them goodbye in person?" Lucinda asked hopefully.

"I wish I could 'Cinda, but Ivan's set on leaving tonight. There's a lot of ground that we need to travel if we're to make it to Boston in time to meet his new partners." MaryLouise replied.

"When is that?" Lucinda inquired.

Before MaryLouise could answer Lucinda's question, the sound of hoof beats in the yard outside reached their ears. The twins exchanged saddened expressions, before MaryLouise rose from the bed, picked up her valise and moved toward the door. She paused before opening the door and swept the room with one last look, as if committing the room and its contents to memory.

Her eyes swam with tears and her voice shook tremulously as she said, "Will you walk me out 'Cinda"

Lucinda nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of breaking down and begging MaryLouise not to go. As much as she wanted MaryLouise to stay, what Lucinda wanted even more was for MaryLouise to be happy. If eloping with Ivan was what was going to make MaryLouise happy, then Lucinda couldn't stand in her way. Lucinda rose from the bed and joined MaryLouise at the door, slipping an arm through her twin's as MaryLouise opened the door and they stepped out into the doorway.

Ivan was pacing back and forth beside a pair of matched chestnut geldings when MaryLouise and Lucinda reached the yard. He turned toward the porch at the sound of the door opening. He rushed toward them with a mixture of love and relief written on his handsome face. He swept MaryLouise off of the porch and into  
his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips before lowering her to the ground. Lucinda watched the brief, but tender, exchanged with mixed emotions. It was obvious to her that Ivan loved MaryLouise and for that Lucinda was thankful, but knowing that her sister was loved didn't make it any easier for her to say goodbye to MaryLouise.

Surprise filled Lucinda a moment later when she felt herself being swept off of the porch and lowered to the ground alongside MaryLouise. Ivan bent over and planted a gentle kiss upon her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Now that we're going to be family Lucinda do you think you could call me Ivan, instead of Mr. Boggs?" he questioned teasingly.

Lucinda blushed. When she and MaryLouise had first met Ivan they had been gathering wildflowers down by the river. Ivan had come riding up on a beautiful chestnut gelding, Lucinda imagined it was one of the horses that now stood in the yard, and struck up a conversation with them. When Ivan's questions became  
flirtatious and personal, Lucinda's sense of propriety had flared up. Much to MaryLouise's embarrassment, Lucinda had quietly, but firmly, informed Ivan that  
his flirtatious questioning was not only insulting to her and MaryLouise, but to himself as well. Furthermore, she had told him, that if he dared to approach her or her sister in such an uncouth manner again, that he would leave her no choice but to inform the sheriff of his bothering them. Ivan had profusely apologized for any offense he had made and quickly left.

That had been the first time in their entire lives that MaryLouise had stayed furious at her for longer than a week's time, Lucinda recalled. When the two girls had finally made up, MaryLouise had revealed to Lucinda that she had grown interested in the flirtatious young man they had met beside the riverbank. Sensing how much it meant to MaryLouise that she and Ivan get along, Lucinda had reluctantly agreed. Whenever they met at social gatherings or in town, Lucinda would curtly, but civilly address Ivan as Mr. Boggs and continue on her way.

Lucinda realized suddenly how important it was to her, and to MaryLouise too, that Ivan like her. Still, she couldn't help teasing him back. "I reckon I'll have to think some on it, Mr. Boggs. "

Ivan grinned down at her and said, " Guess I'm going to have to be satisfied with that. MaryLouise we really need to be going if we're to make Grain Valley by morning. I'll see to your valise while you and Lucinda say your goodbyes."

"Alright Ivan." MaryLouise told him quietly.

Ivan took the valise from her hand and walked over to the geldings. Marylouise watched him for a moment, before turning back to Lucinda. Sadness, followed closely by guilt, rushed through at finding Lucinda sobbing quietly into her hands. MaryLouise threw her arms around her sister's trembling shoulders and held her as they both wept over their imminent separation.

"I'm going to miss you so much." MaryLouise cried.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." Lucinda responded.

"I'm going to write you so many letters, you'll never even know I'm gone." MaryLouise declared fiercely.

"No amount of letters is going to make up for not having you here, MaryLouise, but you write anyways." Lucinda said.

"I will." MaryLouise vowed, hugging Lucinda even tighter.

Ivan rejoined them a moment later and briefly embraced the sobbing girls. Gently he pulled MaryLouise out of Lucinda's embrace and led her over to the geldings. Ivan helped MaryLouise into the saddle on one of the horses and then mounted the other. After mounting his horse, Ivan picked up the reins of both horses and  
quickly turned his mount facing out of the yard. With a slight wave in Lucinda's direction, Ivan kicked his horse into a canter and started out of the yard with  
MaryLouise's horse in tow. Lucinda stood in the yard and watched until Ivan and MaryLouise had disappeared from sight before turning toward the cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

_Boston, Massachusetts-1844_

MaryLouise Boggs entered the Parisian lobby of the Royal Grand Hotel, her slender arms loaded down with brightly wrapped packages. She paused momentarily at the top of the steps to adjust one of her many burdens, before lifting up the black lace hem of her skirt and descending down to the forest green, gold and cream carpeting below. As she started across the lobby toward the grand staircase opposite the entrance, unaware of the stir her appearance was causing among the other guests milling around.

Her dress was made of rust colored muslin with a sweetheart neckline and puffed three quarter length sleeves. Black and gold braid ran down the front of her dress in two columns, crossed the wider band of matching braid that encircled her waist and continued down her skirt to mid-calf where the two columns widened to reveal two layers of the same lace lining the hem. A single black and gold braid bow was fashioned at the collar and the black and gold braid at her waist tied into a larger bow at the back of her dress.

Her auburn hair was piled atop of her head accept for a few wisps of hair that framed her face. A perky rust and black braid crepe hat adorned it and was fastened in place by pins. A thin gold chain with a locket on it hung around her neck and was the only jewelry she besides her diamond wedding ring.

One man in particular turned away from his companions to follow her progress across the room. He was a tall man, with dark hair and steel blue eyes, and cut a sophisticated picture in his tailored, double-breasted suit and polished shoes. A cigar stub hung dangerously from the corner of his mouth as he watched MaryLouise walk passed him with her packages. Quickly he excused himself, stamped out his cigar in a nearby ashtray and took quick strides to catch up with the young woman as she neared the bottom of the staircase.

MaryLouise was oblivious to the fact that she had picked up an admirer until she reached the staircase. She paused to adjust her packages again, lifted up her skirt and had barely stepped up onto the first step when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Might you allow a gentleman to help you with your packages?"

MaryLouise spun around in surprise at the question and gazed down into the face of the gentleman who had spoken. It was a handsome one with aquiline nose, thin mustache, strong chin and an unusual shade of blue eyes. His dark hair was combed back in a style almost identical to the one Ivan sported. He was dressed in a tailored suit of fine cloth and shiny shoes. As she completed her perusal of him, the gentleman gave an elaborate bow.

"At your service, ma'am."

A faint blush crept across MaryLouise's face as she realized the other patrons in the lobby had witnessed the man's theatrics on her behalf. As the man straightened out of the bow and looked up at her, MaryLouise thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he fought back a smile, but it faded too quickly for her to be sure. She did however catch the admiring look in his eyes that bordered on being too familiar and felt the first stirrings of anger rise up within her.

With an effort to remain polite MaryLouise said, " Thank you for the offer, but I can manage just fine."

It was obvious to MaryLouise that the gentleman before wasn't used to women turning down his help. A look that could have passed for a scowl appeared briefly on the man's face, before fading quickly. "It would be no trouble at all Ma'am to assist in carrying your packages to your room."

"Thank you again for the offer, but I'm afraid. It just wouldn't be proper for me to allow a stranger to escort me to my room." MaryLouise responded with a smile to ease her refusal.

"Allow me to introduce myself then. Ephraim Wicks at your service." The man replied. "And you are?"

"Again, I must refuse. If you'll excuse me." Marylouise told him and without waiting for a response, turned around and started walking up the stairs. She wasn't surprised to hear footsteps start up the stairs behind her, but started violently when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Anger at the man's forwardness swept through her as she spun around to face him.

"I will thank you kindly to keep your hands to yourself! I am a respectable, MARRIED woman whose husband wouldn't appreciate his wife being accosted in the lobby of their hotel." She spat at him in a hushed tone to prevent from drawing the attention of the other guests in the lobby.

"I meant no disrespect ma'am. Just where I come from a gentleman doesn't take no for an answer when he seeds a pretty lady with a parcel of packages." Mr. Wicks replied calmly, unperturbed by her anger.

"Well I can manage just fine. Now please leave me alone or I'll be forced to call for help and have you escorted off the premises." MaryLouise continued.

"That won't be necessary. Didn't mean to cause any harm." Wicks told her and turned to descend the stairs.

MaryLouise watched him go for a few seconds, relief flooding through her. Then she turned and proceeded up the stairs and down the hallway to the large suite of rooms that had been her home since they had arrived in Boston four years earlier. Just as MaryLouise stopped before suite 220 and juggled her packages to one hand so she could open the door, a pair of masculine hands reached around her and took the packages she held. Heat filled MaryLouise's face as anger swept through her once again and she spun around.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need any help before you leave me alone MR-"

The anger died from MaryLouise's lips as she realized that the man standing before her wasn't the horrible Mr. Wicks, but Ivan. An odd expression crossed over Ivan's face as she watched and a strange glint came into his brown eyes she had never seen before. As soon as she realized her mistake, MaryLouise rushed to apologize to her husband.

"Oh Ivan, I'm so sorry for snapping at you! I thought you were, well you see, this horrible man in the lobby and on the stairs he, he" MaryLouise's words tumbled out of her mouth aster than Ivan could understand.

"MaryLouise, MaryLouise, it's alright." Ivan said just as quickly, setting down the packages held on the floor and placing his hands on MaryLouise's shoulders. MaryLouise stopped rambling after a minute or two and seemed to draw strength from Ivan's touch. When she was calmed down enough to talk, MaryLouise explained to Ivan what had happened.

Ivan's lips pursed in a terse line as he listened to MaryLouise recount the altercation she had had with Mr. Wicks in the lobby. When she was finished, he posed a question to her. "Did he touch or hurt you in any way?"

MaryLouise thought a moment before answering. He did touch my shoulder on the stairs, but no, he didn't hurt me. He was more annoying than anything else."

"I don't know as I like my wife being molested in the lobby of our hotel. Maybe it would be best if you not go out unescorted again." Ivan said at last.

"I'm sure he won't bother me again." MaryLouise answered. "Let's go inside and I'll show you the darling gowns I bought for the baby."

" I think I'll have a talk with the hotel owner just the same. I don't want something like this to happen again." Ivan said as he opened the door and held it so MaryLouise could precede him into their suite. Then he bent down and retrieved the packages and followed her inside.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

MaryLouise and Ivan's mulatto housekeeper greeted the couple at the door. Manella's calico dress and kerchief contrasted brightly with the suite's dark interior. Mary Louise had decorated the suite to suit Ivan's taste as well as her own, using masculine furniture, heavy fabrics in her favorite colors of maroon, forest green and navy, accented with brass accents and lace doilies. When Ivan had gifted her with the lease to the suite as a belated wedding present upon their arrival in Boston, Mary Louise had been appalled at the idea. She had never heard of anyone respectable living in a hotel before; and besides that she had had such dreams of buying property on the outskirts of town and settling down to married life in a small, but comfortable house. Ivan had soon eased MaryLouise's fears, by assuring her that living in a hotel suite was not only acceptable living arrangements, but that most of Boston's society families either lived in or kept suites of their own. It was the first of many new customs that Mary Louise would be introduced to that would stretch the boundaries of how she had been raised.

Manella stepped forward and relieved Ivan of the packages he held and carried them over to the dinette table that stood at one end of the suite's main room. Ivan helped Mary Louise off with her coat, then shrugged out of his own and hung them on the coat tree behind the door. Mary Louise paused before the gilded mirror to one side of the door and began removing the hair pins holding her hat in place atop her head, as Ivan crossed the floor to the stocked bar to one side of the enormous fireplace and poured himself a snifter of whiskey. Mary Louise threw Ivan a disapproving look through the mirror as he downed it and poured himself another, but withheld comment while Manella was within earshot.

"Manella has the evening paper arrived yet?" he asked as he crossed over to the grouping of furniture arranged before the fire and seated himself in one of the easy chairs.

"Yes sir. I put it with the rest of the mail on that there table." Manella replied, pointing to the pile of assorted envelopes on the side table next to her employer. Nestled amidst the envelopes was a folded up newspaper.

"Thank you." Ivan told her, as he picked up the pile and began sorting through it, separating his and Mary Louise's mail into two separate piles. "Mary, honey, you've got a letter here from Lucinda."

Mary Louise's face lit up with delight. "It's been ages since she wrote last." She squealed, lifting the hat from her head and placing it upon the shelf with the hatpins. Mary Louise crossed hurriedly over to take the missive from Ivan. She flounced into the chair opposite Ivan's and tore open the flap as Manella hovered beside her.

"Miz Boggs, ya be wantin' yer tea now?" Manella asked.

"What? Hmm…" MaryLouise asked distractedly as she removed two sheets of sweet scented stationary from within the envelope. " Oh…yes, Ivan and I will both be having our tea. Is Louise still asleep?"

"No, ma'am. Jazzie is changing; her drawers." Manella replied.

"Have Jazzie bring Louise into me when she's finished changing her." MaryLouise said her eyes back on the letter in her hand.

"Yes'm."

MaryLouise waited until Manella had disappeared into the back part of the suite before turning to Ivan. "Really Ivan is it necessary for you to drink so early in the day. We haven't even had supper yet."

Ivan sighed. "MaryLouise we've been all through this before. Just because you're folks were temperance people, doesn't mean I have to be as well."

"Pa used to say that you could tell a man's inner character by his outwardly actions. When a man lowers his inhibitions by partaking of alcohol and tobacco regularly, they can lead to other unsavory habits. " MaryLouise told him.

"That is all a lot of hogwash that Bible thumpers feed to their young'uns to keep the fear of God in them." Ivan scoffed as he lifted the sifter to his lips and took a long sip.

"My Pa was a good man who cared deeply enough about his children to teach them proper values. I intend to instill those same values in Louise, and any others we may have, even if you won't!" MaryLouise exclaimed emotionally.

Ivan slammed his hand down on the top of the table, hard enough to make MaryLouise jump. "I will not have my wife telling me how to live my life based on the high faluting ideas of a dead man! If I want to have one drink or ten, I'll do it and you don't have any say in it!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you talk about my pa like that," MaryLouise exclaimed leaping out of her chair. Tears flooded her brown eyes as she continued, "And I won't have my husband talking tom me as if I'm some…some servant you disobeyed him!"

MaryLouise rose quickly to her feet and started around the coffee table, bent on fleeing the room, when she felt a hand grab her arm and she was jerked abruptly to a halt. Her head swung around to face Ivan with wide, frightened eyes. Never in her entire life had she ever been struck, or been so roughly handled before. Although the hand upon her arm was tight enough to cause bruising, it was the dark expression on Ivan's face that frightened her the most.

"You made a promise to obey me, MaryLouise, and you will honor that promise. We will not discuss this subject again, ever. You will content yourself with overseeing the household and raising Louise. I am willing to allow you to raise Louise how you see fit, with one exception: You will never undermine me to her or any future children we may have! Do I make myself clear?" Ivan demanded.

Marylouise continued to gaze at him in stunned surprise. When she didn't answer him right away, Ivan gave her arm an angry tug. "Do I make myself clear?" he repeated angrily.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Ivan, please let go of my arm. You're hurting me." Marylouise cried out.

Whether it was the pleading in her voice or the obvious fear on her face as she gazed at him, Ivan released his hold on her and settled himself back into his chair. Marylouise fled from the room, her twin sister's letter clutched tightly in her hand, sobs racking her body as she reached her and Ivan's bedroom. She quickly entered the room and slammed the door closed behind her. MaryLouise moved over to the large bed in the center of the room and flung herself down on top of it and wept.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

MaryLouise lay across the four-poster bed she shared with Ivan and wept over his mistreatment of her. Never had she had anyone take hold of her in such a rough manner or speak so harshly to her before. Her folks hadn't believed in disciplining their children with harsh words or spankings. Nor had they talked or acted in such a way with each other either. Until that very day, Ivan had never treated her with anything but respect and tenderness.

She was still pondering over what had occurred when she heard the knob on the bedroom door start to turn, and placed her face away from the door so that Ivan couldn't tell that she had been crying. Or that she was even awake. She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet about what had happened between them. Her feelings were still too raw.

"MaryLouise?"

Ivan waited at the door to see if she would respond to him. He sighed. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with her. It just grated on him at times that she relied so much on her religious and country upbringing to guide her through life instead of making her own mind up about things or trusting in him to make them for her. He was her husband after all and it was his right as such to dictate to her the way things would be done in their home. He had put off making such demands on her before now because she had always been complacent and adhered to his wishes. It wasn't until recently that she had begun to question him about things like his drinking, the places he frequented, or some of his business associates.

"I know you aren't asleep MaryLouise. Your breathing is too harried." Ivan said as he moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

MaryLouise tried to low her breathing, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. Instead she heard him cross the floor and a moment later felt the mattress on one side of her sink from his weight as he sat down on it.

"Go away." She told him in a muffled voice.

"No, I will not. Quit sulking like a child MaryLouise and sit up and talk to me." Ivan told her.

"I am not sulking!" MaryLouise snapped, rolling onto her back and up into a sitting position facing him. "I have every reason to be upset over the way you treated me earlier."  
"I'm not going to argue with you anymore MaryLouise." Ivan stated calmly. "I shouldn't have raised my voice or grabbed your arm so roughly and for that I apologize. But I meant every word I said about you preaching to me about virtues of your folks and their beliefs about drinking and other things. I am my own man and I will decide what is best for my family and no one else. If you want to raise Louise with those morals, that's alright by me, just so long as you don't go overboard and make my daughter fear she's going to go to hell if she does even the slightest bit wrong."

"If you expect me to accept such an unfeeling apology as that then you are sadly mistaken. I will to be treated like that by you or anyone else Ivan. Ad for Louise, I will teach her to respect God's laws whether you continue to act like a heathen or not! If you want to sink down into ruin and damnation go right ahead, but I won't be hanging onto your shirttails."

Ivan's mouth twisted into a snarl as his temper flared once again. He worked on not reaching out and shaking her. Instead he shoved his face forward so that he was nearly nose-to-nose with MaryLouise. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear earlier MaryLouise. I will not have anyone dictating to me how I live my life including you! You are my wife and you will heed to my wishes!"

"No, I won't! I…" MaryLouise started only to have Ivan grab hold of her chin.

"Yes, you will." Ivan stated firmly, enunciating each word with clenching his hand on her chin a little tighter. "Get dressed! We have a dinner engagement to keep and a daughter in the sitting room waiting for her Mama to come hold her."

He let go of her chin so quickly that MaryLouise fell forward onto the bed. Ivan slid off of the bed and moved over to the door and opening it. Before stepping out he turned back to look at her. MaryLouise had straightened up and was now glaring daggers at him in open defiance. "Pouting will not get you out of going to this dinner. Be ready in fifteen minutes or I will come in here and dress you myself. Is that understood?"

MaryLouise continued to glare at him.

"Is that understood?" Ivan started back toward the bed.

MaryLouise scrambled backwards onto the bed as he came closer. "Yes."

"Good." Ivan said and left the room.

MaryLouise paused in the doorway of the sitting room to take in the endearing sight of Ivan beaming down onto their tiny daughter, swathed in quilts, and lying across his lap. Her mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that this smiling man was the same one who had snarled at her a short time earlier.

Ivan seemed to sense her presence in the doorway and glanced up at her. She was wearing an off the shoulder, emerald green satin evening gown with a round neckline, elbow length sleeves, and full skirt. She had done her auburn hair up in a fashion Ivan particularly liked hoping to make him less cross with her.

"MaryLouise, you are beautiful! None of the ladies in our circle of friends can hold a candle to you." Ivan told her with an appreciative smile.

MaryLouise blushed at Ivan's compliment. She felt relief fill her as she basked under his appreciative look. She had done some thinking while she was dressing and decided that she had been wrong to speak openly of her disapproval of his drinking. He was a good man who had provided well for her and treated her more fitting than some husbands ever treated their wives.

"Thank you, Ivan." She said sincerely, his earlier harshness with her forgiven as she crossed the room to take her chair beside his.

Ivan rose as soon as she was seated to hand Louise to her. MaryLouise took the tiny bundle from him and looked down into Louise's face. Large doe eyes framed by long lashes fluttered open and gazed up at her. MaryLouise watched, fascinated, as recognition flickered over her daughter's cherubic features and a smile curved her tiny lips. Emotion unlike any other she had ever felt welled up inside her at the innocent expression and tears moistened her eyes.

"There's my smile. Did my precious Lulu miss her Mama this afternoon? Lulu's mama missed her." MaryLouise crooned down at her daughter. Louise responded to the sound of her voice by smiling even wider and kicking her feet.

"I really wish you wouldn't refer to Louise by that awful nickname MaryLouise." Ivan said with obvious displeasure as he glanced up from his perusal of the evening paper. "It sounds like something you'd call a farm animal."

"It does not!" MaryLouise exclaimed. "I think it's a fitting name for her. Louise Lucinda is such a mouthful for such a tiny mite."

"You are the one who insisted on naming her after your sister." Ivan reminded her. "If you insist on calling her by that horrible nickname in private, I suppose it's all right, But please refrain from doing so in front of company. I've gone to great measures to cultivate our status in the society crowd around here and I won't have you marring it with your country ways."

MaryLouise bit back the retort that flew to the tip of her tongue. She knew that if she said anything else it would cause another disagreement with Ivan and she really didn't want to fight with him anymore. She spent the next few moments cuddling Louise close, and talking to Ivan as Manella exhibited the many dainty dresses, bibs, pantalets, sweaters, and other baby clothes she had purchased for Louise during her afternoon shopping trip.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20

_Independence, Missouri_

_Two months later…_

Lucinda McCloud stood in the center of the tiny bride room adjacent to the chapel of the local church and examined her reflection in the mirror. Her shoulder length auburn hair was gathered into an intricate crown on top of her head. A few wisps of hair gently framed her face and elegant neck. She had fashioned her own veil out of a snip of lilac lace, tulle and the silver comb Joseph had given her the past Christmas. The tulle cascaded down the back of her head and neck to grace her white satin enclosed shoulders.

The bodice of the dress was close fitting with a sweetheart neckline and three-quarter length sleeves, tapered waist and the full skirt fell in soft swirls over the tops of her dress boots. Lilac lace lined the collar, hem, and sleeves of her dress. A sash made from the same lace was tied around her waist and tied into a large bow in the back.

It was in this very room, when she was eight years old, that she had met with Reverend Anderson and as interviewed for baptism. She remembered clutching MaryLouise's hand and feeling scared for no apparent reason. Reverend Anderson was the most kindest and caring person she had ever met, and sensing their nervousness had set them at ease with inquiring about their favorite subjects in school and hobbies before interviewing them.

It was in this same room only a short few weeks ago when Reverend Anderson had met with her and Joseph Daniels to discuss their impending marriage. They had sat with their hands intertwined as Reverend Anderson questioned them about their feelings for each other and their readiness for marriage. There had been no nervousness or second thoughts for either of them, only certainty that they loved each other and wanted to spend their lives together. Their love for each other had convinced the Reverend and he had gladly agreed to marry them.

And now that blissful day had finally arrived. In just a short time she would walk out of this room as Lucinda McCloud and become Lucinda Daniels. In some strange way she felt her folks comforting presences in the room as well. How she wished they were still alive; she longed to have her Ma wrap her in a tight embrace, to hear her Pa's strong voice lead them in prayer, to see Jeremiah's face beaming up at her. She had no doubt that her folks would approve of her Joseph.

Just the thought of Joseph's name brought his image to her mind. His hair was the color of roasted chestnuts, his eyes the brilliant green of prairie grass after a recent rains. High cheekbones, prominent nose, and strong jaw were telltale signs of his Nordic ancestors. Although it was Joseph's eyes and ace that had first attracted her attention when they met, it was his kind, thoughtful demeanor that had made her fall in love with him.

Lucinda remembered the first time she had seen him. Joseph had been standing with a bunch of young men at the young adult Christmas social. Lucinda had been escorted to the social by Abe Cine, the Cines youngest son and one of her dearest friends. There had been considerable talk amongst the young people in town of how fortunate she and MaryLouise had been to be taken in by the Cines after their folks' deaths. Not only had the been taken in by one of the more respected and affluent families in town (the Cines had bought the General Mercantile fiver years earlier from Myra Sills, Jacob Sills widow), but their five sons were among the most handsome and eligible young men in Independence.

There had been considerable speculation amongst the gossips in town about whether one or both of the McCloud twins would marry into the Cines' family. It had taken all of the gossipers by surprise when MaryLouise had fallen in love ad eloped with Ivan Boggs. MaryLouise's short courtship and elopement had greased the tongues of the young women for several weeks. The gossip about MaryLouise came to a sudden halt when, after hearing an unkind remark about her twin, Lucinda had lost her temper and told the gossipmongers where they could stick their Bibles.

It was right after that incident had happened that the Christmas social had arrived. Lucinda had about given up on going when Abe had asked her to go with him. Lucinda had turned him down at first thinking that he was giving up his own chance of asking another girl he liked to the dance. Even though she agreed with the other young women that Tommy Jr., Bryan, Caleb, Dale, and Abe Cine were all handsome men, she had come to care for them in a sisterly way. She would not care to lose any of the special relationships she had with any of the brothers by becoming romantically involved with one.

She had finally agreed to attend the social with Abe after making him promise to enjoy himself. Abe had jokingly agreed to her demands, wondering why he wouldn't have fun spending the evening with her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, inside and out. While he enjoyed spending time with a few of the other area young women, he could never really talk to them about his dreams and plans for the future. Most cared too much about material worth, fashions, and hairstyles, and not much else. Lucinda was different. She cared about how other people were doing, what they thought, and believed in.

Lucinda could still remember how everyone had stopped talking when she and Abe had entered the church. Through the dozen or so pair of eyes upon her and Abe, she had sensed someone else watching too. She had lifted her head up and glanced around the room. Almost every pair of eyes she met looked down or glanced away except for the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. An understanding smile had accompanied the eyes and Lucinda felt her face heat up as she smiled back at him.

Joseph had come over to her and Abe and introduced himself. After a few moments he had asked her to dance and she had accepted. She had danced with him several times that evening, in between dances with Cines' boys and a couple other area boys. When the dance was finally over and Abe had gone to get their coats, Joseph had asked if he could escort her home. Lucinda had regretfully declined that she already had a ride. Joseph had then asked her out to lunch the next afternoon and she had readily accepted. Neither of them had known that that day would be the day that they both had started falling in love with each other.

Lucinda turned to one side, and then the other, admiring her reflection in the mirror and reminiscing about other special moments she and Joseph had shared together. She was still examining herself in the mirror when someone knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in," she called out to whomever had knocked.

A moment later the door opened and Maude Cine stepped inside. Tears filled the older woman's eye as she took in the pretty picture Lucinda made in her wedding dress. Lucinda felt moisture fill her own eyes at Maude's reaction. Over the years that she had lived with the Cines' she had come to love Maude and Tom like another set of parents. She didn't like to think about what would have happened to her and MaryLouise if the Cines hadn't taken them into their home after their folks had died.

"Maude, please don't cry. You know that I can't see someone cry without doing it too. I really don't want to have puffy eyes when I walk down the aisle." She pleaded softly.

"I know, honey. It's just that you look so beautiful in your dress and it made me think what a shame it was that your ma wasn't here to see you in it." Maude replied just as softly.

At the mention of her Ma, Lucinda's tears did fall. She didn't know how many times she had wished over the past couple of years that her Ma was still alive. There was so much she wanted to share with her Ma. The first time she had met Joseph. The way his green eyes had lit up when he had met her, their first kiss, the day he had proposed. All of these things she had shared with Maude, but it wasn't the same as sharing them with her Ma.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I know how much you miss your Ma and Pa. How I wish they were both here with you instead you only have me, and Tom. Not much of a replacement are we for the real thing." Maude told Lucinda pulling the young woman into her arms. They wept for a few moments, each remembering the three special people who had been taken from their lives so early.

It took Maude and Lucinda several tries before either woman was able to regain control of their emotions. Maude removed a handkerchief from the skirt of her dress and dabbed at her eyes, before handing it to Lucinda to do the same. Lucinda wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to the mirror to look at her reflection.

"Oh look at me! What a sight I am! Puffy eyes, red cheeks it's a wonder if Joseph won't take one look at me and turn around and walk out of the church." Lucinda exclaimed critically.

"Oh, Pooh!" Maude said, shaking her head at Lucinda's foolishness. "Your young man is going to take one look at you in that dress and fall in love with you all over again."

Lucinda smiled at Maude's reflection in the mirror. It meant the world to her to know that the Cines thought so highly of Joseph. She knew that if the Cines approved of her choice of a husband, then her folks would certainly have approved too. While there wasn't anything she wouldn't give to have her folks and Jeremiah back, Lucinda couldn't thank God enough for blessing her with such a wonderful second family as the Cines.

"Lucinda there's something I been saving for you." Maude said.

Lucinda turned away from the mirror to face the older woman. "Maude you didn't have to me anything. You've done so much for me already."

"Ssh…this is something that was handed down from generation to generation of women in my family. My Ma gave it to me on my wedding day. It near broke my heart to discover that God intended for me to have only sons. " Maude told her as she removed a small drawstring bag from her pocket.

Lucinda giggled at the expression that had come over Maude's face as she finished speaking. Maude often joked about her misfortunate of having all sons and no daughter, but she knew that the woman loved her boys dearly. Maude took Lucinda's right hand in her own, loosened the ties of the bag and dumped the contents onto Lucinda's palm. New tears filled Lucinda's eyes that she hastily blinked away, as she took in the exquisite cameo.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me? It should really stay in your family. I'm sure one of the boys would love to give it to their girl when they get married." Lucinda said, her eyes never leaving the cameo in her hand.

"Don't you fret none about the boys being upset about this, between Tom and I, we have enough things to pass onto each of them. Besides it seems fitting that a daughter of mine has it instead. I might not have birthed you, but your as much mine as any of the boys." Maude replied, blinking back her own tears. Maude took the cameo out of Lucinda's hand and pinned it on her.

"Thank you Maude. It's beautiful. I just want you to know how grateful I am to you and Tom for letting MaryLouise and I come live with you after Ma and Pa were killed. I don't know what would have happened to us if you hadn't. Even though MaryLouise isn't here I know she feels the same way." Lucinda told her tearfully.

Before Maude could reply, they heard a feminine voice say, "You bet I do."

Maude and Lucinda both whirled around to see MaryLouise standing in the doorway, holding a tiny bundle in her arms, and beaming at them both despite the tears standing in her brown eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Maude and Lucinda spun around at the sound of the unexpected, yet familiar, voice coming from the doorway. Lucinda stared at her twin sister in speechless disbelief for several moments. Maude seemed equally speechless, her kind eyes filling with tears as she stared from one young woman to the other.

"MaryLouise? You came? You're really here?" Lucinda finally found her voice, tremulous as it was.

"Of course I did. It's not every day that my twin sister gets married." MaryLouise told Lucinda softly. " 'Sides I thought it would be the perfect time for you to get to meet your new niece."

"Oh, Mary!" Lucinda choked out, propelling herself forward across the small distance that separated her and MaryLouise. She flung her arms around MaryLouise who hugged her twin close in a one armed grip as they both wept joyful tears. They remained that way for several moments before the wrapped bundle in MaryLouise's arm let out a protesting wail at being in such cramped quarters between her mother and aunt.

Lucinda drew out of the hug, laughing through her tears. "She's a McCloud that's for sure. We never were long on being quiet."

MaryLouise chuckled, blinking back the tears that still dotted her dark eyes. "You haven't heard anything yet! She gets down right ornery if you don't get her bottle ready quick enough!"

"Never knew any babies who were particularly pleasant with empty bellies or dirty drawers." Maude spoke up, joining the twins, and throwing her arms around both of them.

The tiny bundle in MaryLouise's arms gave out another loud wail of protest, and all three women laughed. Maude and Lucinda stepped back and watched as MaryLouise tucked back a corner of the small quilt to reveal the cherubic face of her daughter beneath. Lucinda and Maude watched in fascination as a tiny fist was lifted to an equally tiny mouth, and suckled on.

"She's beautiful MaryLouise." Lucinda said softly.

"That she is." Maude agreed. "She reminds me of the two of you when you were born…except not as red and wrinkled. What did you name her?"

MaryLouise took her gaze briefly off of her daughter's face to meet Lucinda's eyes. "We named her Louise Lucinda…I call her Lulu for short, but Ivan doesn't much like it."

"You named her after me?" Lucinda asked, her brown eyes filling with tears again.

"Whom else would I name her after?" MaryLouise said.

"After Ma of course, or Maude." Lucinda said, reaching out to take her niece from MaryLouise and cradling the small bundle close to her chest.

"I had Ma's name in mind, but Ivan insisted we name her Louise, and Lucinda seemed to fit better as a middle name, than Theresa." MaryLouise explained. "I want to have he baptized while we're here in Independence."

"You haven't had her baptized yet?" Maude asked with obvious surprise in her voice.

MaryLouise flushed a little at the direct gaze Maude gave her. She had argued and pleaded with Ivan to arrange for a trip back to Independence to have Louise baptized, but he wouldn't hear of wasting good money on such foolishness. "Ivan doesn't care for that kind of thing, and besides, I want Lucinda and Joseph to be her godparents."

"We'd be happy to be…" Lucinda started, but was cut off by a male voice.

"Lucinda you've got a young man getting mighty anxious to know where his bride-to-be is." Tom Cine said as he slipped into the room.

"Oh, Joseph! What time is it? Did I keep him waiting too long?" Lucinda exclaimed, handing her niece over to Maude, before hurriedly turning back toward the mirror and checking her appearance one more time before she walked down the aisle on Tom's arm.

"Only a moment or two." Tom was quick to assure her, and then settled his eyes upon MaryLouise. A wide smile creased his wizened face and he had only to open his arms in welcome, before MaryLouise was flying across the room and into them.

"So my wandering daughter as returned home at last for a visit." Tom murmured lovingly in MaryLouise's ear as they held each other close for a few moments.

"And she's brought us another little darling to love with her." Maude said, moving up to her husband with Louise in her arms so that Tom could take a look at her.

"Might pretty little thing to boot, too." Tom said, " Reminds me of the two of you when we first set eyes upon you."

"That's what Maude said." MaryLouise laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We better head on out and take our seats so this wedding can start."

MaryLouise and Maude hurried out of the room, with the older woman carrying Louise, as Tom moved to take Lucinda's arm.

"I feel right honored that you chose me to walk you down the aisle today Lucinda." He told her softly.

"There was never any question in my mind that you would be the one to walk me down the aisle when the day came that I was to be married. Even before I met Joseph." Lucinda told him. "After all the love that you and Maude have showered MaryLouise and me with, even before Ma and Pa died, it's only right that you be the one to give me away. Pa would have wanted it that way."

Tom kissed her gently on the forehead, and then the two of them moved toward the door as the first strains of the wedding march were played.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

MaryLouise followed Maude into the chapel and took a seat beside the older woman, warmed by the delighted smiles that creased the handsome faces of her surrogate brothers. She flashed them all a smile in return as she settled herself into the pew with Louise cradled in her arms as the organist began a new tune. She took the few moments this allowed to study the man her twin was going to marry.

Joseph Daniels was boyishly handsome with an earnest face, green eyes, and dark hair. She could definitely see why Lucinda had been attracted to him in the first place, although MaryLouise didn't think he was nearly as handsome as Ivan. She knew from Lucinda's letters that Joseph had moved into the area a short time after she had left. They had met at the church social, and Joseph had been a constant presence in her sister's life from that day on. There hadn't been the same whirlwind of emotions that had sprung up between them, like had been between her and Ivan, Lucinda said, but a deep and abiding love had developed between them nevertheless.

Lucinda had also written that Joseph had purchased a small parcel of land outside of Independence on which he had started a farm. In the past four years he had managed to buy some more land and his farm was prospering. He was also kind, honest, hardworking, and loving. MaryLouise hoped that he was worthy of Lucinda's love.

MaryLouise was brought out of her reverie by the first strains of the wedding march. She rose with the rest of the folks gathered to watch Lucinda walk down the aisle on their surrogate father's arm. She had never seen Lucinda look so beautiful or happy before. Before Tom handed Lucinda over to Joseph, he reached down and tenderly kissed her on the forehead, and then moved to take his seat beside Maude.

MaryLouise felt a lump form in her throat watching the special moment between her twin and Tom Cine. By eloping with Ivan she had given up so many things. A church wedding, having Lucinda as her matron of honor, Tom to give her away, and all the Cines in attendance. She had been so in love with Ivan, and couldn't bare the thought of living without him. Her wedding had taken place in front of a justice of the peace, with only the man's wife in attendance as a witness to her nuptials.

As she listened to her twin and Joseph exchange their vows, she couldn't repress a deep longing for Ivan. He was going to be so mad at her for leaving Boston and traveling alone with Louise back to Independence. He had practically told her she couldn't go because he couldn't accompany her due to a business trip, but she hadn't let that stop her. She had told him what he wanted to hear and waited until he had left on his business trip, before packing carpetbags for her and Louise, and leaving the very next morning. She had left a note with Manella to give to Ivan when he returned from his trip. She wondered whether or not he would come after her.

When the ceremony was over everyone gathered outside in the churchyard to celebrate the newlyweds, MaryLouise was swarmed by the five Cines' brothers' as soon as she stepped out into the churchyard, each one eager to hug and kiss her. She introduced Louise to each of her surrogate uncles, and in turn, she was introduced to Tommy J.R.'s and Abe's wives and children. Lucinda caught hold of her hand the first moment she could and pulled her over to where Joseph was standing quietly talking with Tom and Maude.

"I think it's time that you were properly introduced to Joseph, now that he's my husband and all," Lucinda teased her.

"I reckon," MaryLouise said with a smile.

"Joseph this is MaryLouise. Marylouise, this is Joseph."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Joseph said, leaning forward and kissing MaryLouise on the cheek. "She's told me so much about you."

"She's told me so much about you as well," MaryLouise replied, responding to the warmth in Joseph's eyes. "I hope we get the chance to get to know one another better."

"So do I MaryLouise. I've never had a sister before." Joseph told her.

Any more talk would have to wait for later as Lucinda and Joseph were called over to the table piled high with gifts. MaryLouise told Lucinda and Joseph that her gift to them was to be a shopping trip. After all the gifts were open, food was eaten, including the delicious wedding cake, and then dancing and more talking commenced.

It was late when all the guests began to leave. Lucinda disappeared into the parish to change into her traveling suit, while Joseph loaded their carpetbags into the carriage that they would take to St. Joseph for their honeymoon. MaryLouise handed Louise to Maude and went inside to help her twin.

As MaryLouise unbuttoned the long row of ivory buttons down the back of Lucinda's dress, she caught her twin's brown eyes in the mirror.

"You'll never know how much it meant to me to have you here MaryLouise, "Lucinda said her voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes, I do. Almost as much as it meant to me to be here, "MaryLouise said, hugging her.

When Lucinda was ready at last, the twins walked back outside where only Joseph, the Cines', and the minister and his wife were waiting. Joseph was quick to claim his wife, and after a round of hugs and kisses, helped her into the carriage, and set the team of horses into motion. MaryLouise and the Cines' climbed into wagons and headed out to the Cine Farm. MaryLouise soon found herself and Louise tucked into the bed that she had called hers for many years.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Ivan glared across the interior of the stagecoach at his heavyset traveling companion who was eating fried chicken with as much manners as a hog snorting around in a trough. He shifted his gaze off of the slovenly man and out of the window. He practically breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the scenery was becoming more familiar. They would soon arrive in Independence and he would be free of the rough stagecoach and his disgusting traveling companion. He wasn't even going to bother securing hotel accommodations before he rented a horse from the livery, ridden out to the Cines' farm and reclaimed his wayward wife and their infant daughter.

MaryLouise had come to him the moment she had received the letter from Lucinda telling of her impending nuptials. He had a greed that they could attend and MaryLouise had been ecstatic. Her joy had been short lived when he had learned the date of her twin's wedding. They would have to leave on the weekend of an important business trip that he had to attend and there was no way they could go.

His wife had cried and pleaded with him for quite some time after she had first received Lucinda's letter, but he had been firm, and eventually she had accepted his decision as final. Or so he had thought. Now he realized that she had only decided to make the trip on her own when he had left on his business trip.

It was certainly going to be the last time she pulled such a stunt again. He would not be made a fool of by his wife's disobeying him. His business affairs were with only the top people in Boston society, and he would not have people talking about him behind his back. MaryLouise would learn her place as his wife.

The stagecoach lurched to a stop in front of the hotel. Ivan didn't wait for the driver to open the door, but opened it himself, and climbed out. He signaled the driver to toss down his carpetbag, and caught it in his arms when the driver complied. He started down the wooden sidewalk in the direction he remembered the livery to be in, determined to secure himself a horse so that he could ride out to the Cine's farm.

He was passing by the General Mercantile when he caught sight of a familiar brunette head and his direction changed. Ivan walked right up to his wayward wife and clasped her by the wrist and began dragging her off toward a vacant lot where he could talk to her in private.

"I want to know what you were thinking when you thought you could disobey me, MaryLouise?" he demanded, spinning her around to face him.

"Where do you get off treating women like some pull toy?" Lucinda snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. "Is this the way you treat all women or just my sister, Ivan?"

"Your sis-, Lucinda?" Ivan asked his anger draining away as he realized the mistake he had made.

"That's right. " Lucinda said, just a furious Joseph grabbed Ivan by the back of his coat and tossed him into the exterior wall of the General mercantile.

"I'm about to give you a thorough lesson in what happens to men who abuse women," Joseph said angrily, as he moved to close the distance between him and Ivan.

"Joseph, no, it's all been a misunderstanding," MaryLouise said, hastily stepping in front of Ivan as Lucinda grabbed her husband's arm. "Ivan thought Lucinda was me."

"Makes no difference who he thought he was grabbing onto," Joseph stated, "No man should treat a lady in such a rough way."

"You are right." Ivan agreed, straightening his suit. "I shouldn't have grabbed Lucinda or any woman that way. It's just that I was so worried about MaryLouise and Louise…and I saw her…virtually all right…and my temper flared."

"Why would you be worried about MaryLouise? Didn't you know where she was?" Joseph asked as he and Lucinda exchanged perplexed looks, and all three gazed at MaryLouise.

MaryLouise smiled sheepishly. "No…or rather yes, I told him in a letter. When I got news of you getting married Ivan agreed that we could come, but then he realized the date that we would have to leave one he had an important business trip to make, and he told me we couldn't go. But I was missing you so much and so I decided to come anyways and left a note with our housekeeper for Ivan."

"Well, now that you are both here, you'll stay a few more days. Please, Ivan?" Lucinda pleaded.

"C'mon Lucinda, let's leave MaryLouise and Ivan alone to talk." Joseph said, taking his wife by the hand and leading her back into the mercantile.

"Are you terribly mad?" MaryLouise asked her husband quietly.

"I was." Ivan told her sternly. "It was a dishonest thing to do MaryLouise. Any number of bad things could have happened to you and Louise on your way out here."

"They could have…but they didn't. Please let's not quarrel. I promise I won't do anything like this again as long as you promise to be more reasonable in making decisions for us."

"Agreed," Ivan agreed with a smile and opened his arms. MaryLouise moved into them with much relief and Ivan wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you MaryLouise."

"And I've missed you."

MaryLouise and Ivan returned to the mercantile where they were greeted by Tom and Maude. Leaving Ivan talking with the others, MaryLouise disappeared into the back of the store. She returned a few moments later with Louise in her arms and watched with tear filled eyes as father and daughter were reunited.

The Boggs' stay in Independence lasted a week longer, and then they departed together for the trip back to Boston.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Independence-1846

"Joseph!" Lucinda Daniels screamed her husband's name as her stomach muscles contracted for the last time as she delivered her first child.

Joseph Daniels, sequestered in the sitting room with the Cines' men, sprang to his feet, and made a move toward the room in which his wife labored to bring their first child into the world.

Tommy Jr. and Abe Cine moved to block his path. They smiled sympathetically at him, each having been in his place, but were determined to not let him pass until their Ma and the doctor gave them permission to do so.

Doctor Travers tapped the tiny bottom with his hand and grinned approvingly as an indignant wail pierced the silence.

"Maude, I'll let you do the honors of washing this little beauty up while I see to her Ma." Doctor Travers said, handing the wailing bundle to her surrogate grandmother.

"A girl?" Lucinda asked wearily. "Is she okay?"

"By first look and sounds she appears to not only be a pretty little thing like her mama, but healthy as well. As soon as Maude finishes cleaning her up I will examine her." Dr. Travers assured her.

Out in the sitting room Joseph listened to the sound of his newborn child wailing, and thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. The room exploded in noise as the Cines' men erupted in congratulatory cheers, pounding Joseph on the back and hugging each other. As the door opened, Joseph was the first to leap toward it.

Maude stepped out into the sitting room. "You have a beautiful baby girl Joseph."

"A girl." Joseph said, a stunned look appearing on his face, followed quickly by a wide smile. "I have a daughter."

"How is Lucinda?' Tom asked, moving to embrace his wife.

"She's just fine. Tired, but fine. I've got to go back inside and help the doc finish cleaning the baby and Lucinda up. As soon as we're done you'll be allowed to come in and see them." Maude said disappearing back inside the bedroom.

The next few minutes passed far too slowly for Joseph's liking. He was anxious to set his eyes on Lucinda and reassure himself she was truly okay…and just as eager to make the acquaintance of his new daughter.

Finally the door opened again and Maude bid him and the others entrance into the bedroom. Joseph went immediately to Lucinda's side, kneeling down beside the bed, and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly, his green eyes intent on her pale face.

"Tired, happy, sore." Lucinda replied, lifting a hand to caress his jaw.

"I expect you've got good reason to feel all of those." Tom said from the foot of the bed.

"I do." Lucinda agreed proudly as Maude moved over to Joseph with a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Here you go Pa." Maude said holding out her delicate bundle to Joseph. "Your daughter is mighty anxious to be making your acquaintance."

Joseph turned toward Maude and took his new daughter into his arms. He lifted the corner of the tiny quilt so that he could peer down into the tiny pink face of his daughter. She was beautiful just like her ma.

"What are you going to call her?" Caleb asked.

"Mary," Lucinda said.

"Lucinda," Joseph added.

"Mary Lucinda seems like quite a mouthful for such a little one." Tom mused. "Might shorten it to Mari or 'Cinda?"

"Maricinda. " Joseph said putting the two shortened names together and forming a new one.

"I like that. "Lucinda said, testing the name out on her tongue.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Mary Lucinda Daniels; Maricinda to all who love her." Joseph said holding his daughter up for everyone to see.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Boston-1853

MaryLouise lay still on her side of the bed, waiting for the moment when the sleeping powder she had added to Ivan's last glass of whiskey had taken effect and she could risk moving. She knew she was taking a risk in drugging her husband, but she had no choice. Life with Ivan had become so unbearable. The exciting, debonair man who had first set her heart aflame had turned into a man she didn't recognize anymore. He spent most days in the local taverns, playing poker, drinking, having sordid affairs, and planning any number of underhanded, deceitful schemes.

No longer did they live in the fine suite, but a small home on the seedier side of town. Gone were all of the lavish clothes, furs, and jewelry he had bought her, and she had been ordered to go to work to earn money for him to blow. Barely enough was kept for the essential things that she and the children needed to survive.

Her folks had always taught her, Lucinda, and J.J. about the dangers that could befall someone if they allowed themselves to fall into a bottle. She had learned how right they truly were. Ivan had become the man her Pa had warned her about: a drinker, womanizer, cheat, and abuser.

She wasn't going to stay one moment longer. When Ivan had raised his hand to their eldest daughter Louise earlier that day, MaryLouise's decision had been made. She and the children were leaving that very night and they weren't ever going to come back. She could make a better life for herself and the children somewhere else, and they would be much happier.

When she thought enough time had passed, MaryLouise eased off of the bed and quietly dressed. She pulled the packed carpetbag out from under the bed and moved toward the bedroom door. She reached to open it, but her hand froze in mid-air. She set the carpetbag down and crept along the bed on Ivan's side, her heart hammering her chest as she reached out and plucked Ivan's wallet off his bedside table.

She did not bother to open it inside the bedroom. She moved back to the door, grabbed her carpetbag, opened the door, and slipped out into the hallway. Once outside in the hallway, she quickly opened it and saw to her astonishment a large stack of folded bills. She quickly estimated there to be several hundred dollars worth and wondered momentarily where Ivan had gotten it all. Then she shook her head. It didn't matter where he had gotten it from; it only mattered that now she had the means of getting herself and the children far enough away from Boston that Ivan wouldn't be able to find them, and that she would have money to rent them a place to live and keep them fed for several months. She almost all of the bills, and stuffed them into her reticule before tossing the wallet onto the floor and moving across the hallway into the children's room.

She moved quietly over to the bed where her two daughters lay curled up together. MaryLouise crouched down beside the side that Louise slept on and reached out a hand and gently shook her.

"Lulu. Louise, darling, wake up," MaryLouise crooned lightly.

Louise's eyes opened almost immediately. "Ma?"

"Ssh, Lulu. It's time for us to go now. You need to help me with your brother, while I tend to Theresa." MaryLouise whispered.

"Okay." Louise whispered back, her eyes wide as she slipped out of bed.

MaryLouise instructed her to dress quickly and stuff clothes into a carpetbag for herself, Jeremiah, and Theresa, while she took care of waking her son. One year-old Theresa she would wrap in a quilt from the bed, not wanting to risk the baby crying and possibly waking Ivan up. Jeremiah gave her a bit of a problem waking him up and getting him dressed, and MaryLouise panicked when he let out a loud cry. She was quick to 'Ssh' him, but spent the next few moments in quiet alarm for the sounds of movement arising from the other bedroom. When nothing but silence ensued for several long, agonizing moments, MaryLouise scooped Theresa up in her arms.

"You must be very quiet 'Miah and Lulu if we are going to escape without your Pa waking up." MaryLouise told her children as they moved out into the kitchen. Hurriedly, she grabbed a basket of food she had packed earlier that day, and the four of them disappeared into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Holden, Missouri-1854

"Louise…"

The name spoken was barely louder than a breath, from the disease stricken figure lying upon a bed of smelly, tattered rags sewn together into makeshift blankets. A fit of pain inflicting coughing ensued after the solitary word, alerting a sleeping child of ten or from an equally smelly and tattered pallet on the floor beside the bed.

Disheveled, shoulder length auburn hair was pushed back away from a dirt-streaked, rounded face with an upturned nose and large doe eyes. Dark shadows lined the bottom lid of the eyes, a sure sign that the child had been sick as well.

Louise's tired eyes widened in alarm as she rose quickly to a standing position and moved hurriedly over to a chipped, rust stained basin and pitcher set in the corner and poured the last of the fresh water into a cracked teacup and hurried back over to the bed.

"Easy, Mama, Easy…" Louise said tenderly as she set the cup down upon a crate and helped to shift her mother into an upraised position so that she could drink from the glass. With one arm firmly around her mother's neck, the freed one picked up the filled cup and lifted it to her mother's cracked lips.

MaryLouise gratefully swallowed some of the cool water, finding it soothing to her scratchy throat. Another coughing fit seized hold of her fragile body, and shook it violently; causing some of the water she had just swallowed to spill out of her mouth and trickle down her chin to wet the torn lace of her worn nightgown.

Soon the coughing had ended and she was able to drink the rest of the water down to the obvious relief of her eldest daughter. Marylouise couldn't keep a smile from curving her lips as she glanced up into the scared countenance of Louise's face and was filled to overflowing with love and pride and eternal sorrow.

Louise was so young; too young to have been shackled with the burden of trying to keep food into the bellies of her younger brother and sister, as well as herself, obtain coal to warm the tiny one room shack they share, on the edge of Kansas City, and tend to the numerous needs of diseased mother.

(Oh what a sorrowful…sorrowful burden for such a spirited young girl to be saddled with), Marylouise thought to herself. Her Louise should have been outside playing with her brother and sister, sharing secrets with other girls, getting school learning, dreaming about what she wanted to be when she grew up. Instead she was saddled with responsibilities that she shouldn't have to bare until she was much older.

"How you feeling, Mama?" Louise asked softly, so as not to awaken Jeremiah and Theresa who lay sound asleep on the pallet that she had recently vacated. "Want me to go fetch some more water?"

"Louise...there's something I want you to know…in case, "another fit wracked MaryLouise's form, causing her to pause in the middle of speaking.

"Ssh, Mama, don't talk. Save your strength. You can tell me later when you're feeling better." Louise implored her Mother, feeling the familiar clinching of her heart tightening.

"I'm not going to get any better Louise." Marylouise said softly, "There's things...that have to be said. Things that I have to tell you."

"No, Mama. You're going to get better. You just have too!" Louise exclaimed, throwing herself into Marylouise's arms.

"Ssh, child, my sweet Louise." Marylouise murmured, pain unrelated to the nasty disease wreaking havoc on her body, filling her chest and bringing tears to her eyes...

"I ain't going to last much longer. I know it, and I think you know it well. How it pains me to have to say goodbye to you so soon...How I wish that I could see all three of you young'uns grow up and get married and have babies. How I've dreamed of growing old and rocking my grandbabies..." Marylouise licked her cracked lips, ignoring their sting, as one hand lifted to stroke comfortingly through Louise's hair.

"I loved you from the moment I first set eyes upon you, Louise...I couldn't believe that I had helped create such a perfect and beautiful daughter as you. You've done me proud Louise...I know this last year without your pa around has been hard. You've had to give up so much to help me with 'Miah and 'Resa. There are more tough times ahead of you once I'm gone. And I'm so, very sorry. For all the broken promises."

These last few words escaped from Mary Louise's lips in much the same way that the first word had been spoken a short time before. As mere breaths... and then there was nothing...

Louise raised her face from off of the smelly rags and looked into the still face of her mother and let out one solitary, agonized cry, "NO!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

St. Joseph, Missouri-1855

Louise waited until the other girls in her room had fallen asleep before slipping off of her cot, putting her shoes on, and pulling her bag with all her belongings in it from under it, and crept from the room. She moved quietly down the hallway to the room in which the younger girls slept and over to the bed that her younger sister Theresa was asleep in. She kneeled down beside the bed and quietly whispered Theresa's name.

It took a few moments before she saw some stirring under Theresa's eyelids, and then they fluttered open. Another moment before she saw the dark eyes, very much like her own, widen as Theresa became more awake and saw Louise kneeling beside her bed.

"I'm going away, Theresa. I'm going to get a job to make money so I can buy us some land and we can all be together." Louise whispered.

Tears formed immediately in Theresa's eyes n response to Louise's words. Louise choked back tears of her own as she placed a finger to Theresa's lips and shook her head. "No crying, Theresa. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to leave Annabelle Mumblepuss here with you to look after so that you know I'm going to come back."

Louise kissed her sister on the forehead, hugged her, and then slipped quietly to her feet and out of the room. She made a brief stop in the boys' room where Jeremiah was, before continuing out of the orphanage. She was careful not to get caught by one of the Sisters who ran the orphanage as they patrolled the orphanage and its ground before turning in each night.

Louise had chosen to leave the orphanage during the early spring knowing that she would most likely have to spend some time out of doors. She wasn't scared in the least. During the duration of her Ma's long illness she had worked hard doing odd jobs to buy food for her ma, siblings, and herself, as well as buy coal to warm the shack, and clothes for them to wear. She would find a way to make a living so she could claim her brother and sister and they would never be separated again.

Three days later she was sweeping the porch of the General Mercantile when an elegantly dressed man stepped onto it and walked through the pile. Louise glanced up at the man with a darkening expression on her young face.

"Hey, watch where you are going." She said crossly.

Ephraim Wicks smiled down at the young girl, and felt recognition flood over him. She was the spitting image of what her mother, MaryLouise Boggs, must have looked like at that age. He estimated that the girl before him was only about ten or eleven years old, and already a beauty in the making. She would grow into a beautiful woman and make an excellent addition to the high priced bordello he was opening up in town. Of course he would have to wait until she was of a reasonable age, and he had trained her in the fine arts of her future profession.

"I'm sorry, miss." Ephraim told her, extracting a couple of coins from his pocket and holding them out to her. "For disturbing your trash pile and making your work harder."

Louise hesitated only a moment before clasping her hand around the coins and dropping them securely into her pocket. "Thanks, mister."

"How would you like to make more money like that? On a weekly basis, with food and a warm place to sleep?" Ephraim asked her, his piercing blue eyes intent on her face.

"Are you joshing me mister?" Louise asked trying to judge whether or not he was really being serious.

"I'm quite serious young lady. I'm in need of another laundress at the poker parlor I'm opening up. Course you are still rather small so maybe you couldn't do the work-"Ephraim nearly smiled when Louise interrupted him.

"I'm small, but I'm strong mister." Louise told him indignantly. "If there is anything I don't know how to do, I can learn. Please, give me a chance."

"We have a deal then. Once you are finished with your work here, come on down to the Wild Aces saloon. Go around the back and in through the kitchen and my cook Rosie will show you to a room and tell you what to do." Ephraim instructed.

"Yes sir."

Ephraim nodded and continued on into the store. He made his purchases quickly and then headed back to his saloon.

As he walked, he mused over the incredible luck of his having run into the offspring of MaryLouise Boggs. He had replayed his encounter with the beautiful, charming, and fiery woman on the stairs of that Boston hotel. Never had he had a woman turn him down before, or been so indignant about his trying to help her carry her packages up to her suite.

He had seen MaryLouise Boggs on the arm of her husband at any number of social engagements after that, and had even danced with her a time or two. She had never given him any reason to hope for more, but had simply treated him courteously. Each new sighting, each new encounter with her had made him even more drawn to her. It had been by his mother's insistence that he put some distance between and MaryLouise Boggs, and he had reluctantly agreed.

He had traveled for a while before settling in St. Joseph. By the time he had arrived here, he had picked up a companion as well. Charlotte Rowan had made his acquaintance one night in a saloon and he found himself unwilling to leave without here. Charlotte wasn't MaryLouise, but she was beautiful nevertheless. She was smart with a good head for numbers, a more than pleasant bed partner, and she could be counted on to do whatever it took to make a scheme work for them, including sleeping with someone. By working together they had managed to keep each other in a lifestyle they both enjoyed, and he hadn't had to answer to his mother for several years.

Now luck was with him again. He had the opportunity to cultivate MaryLouise's daughter into being the woman that her mother had never been for him. A slow smile played across his lips as he arrived at the saloon and went inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

St. Joseph, Missouri-1859

Louise McCloud huddled between the bureau and cot in the tiny room at the back of Wicks' Wild Aces Saloon and listened intently to the sounds drifting in from behind the closed door. In the near distance she heard the sounds of clanging pots and pans as the cook and servant girls prepared food for the customers, intermingled with more distance strains of bawdy music and raucous laughter of men and women. Though these noises were bothersome enough to keep her awake most nights, they did not frighten her in the least. It was the imminent arrival of her employer, Ephraim Wicks that caused her to huddle in fear.

Ephraim Wicks had been her benefactor for the past four years. Louise had been so grateful that he had asked her to work for him in his saloon. She didn't know until sometime after it had opened, that it was really a high priced bordello. But by them she had grown accustomed to having a warm place to sleep, food in her stomach, clothes on her back and money in her pocket. Her little nest egg that she had been saving had grown considerably larger, and she had looked forward into the future for the day when she would be able to purchase some land for her, Jeremiah and Theresa to live on. He had never shown her any kind of attention, other than to make sure that she had the things that she needed, and that she completed the tasks she was given by the head laundress.

Lately though there had been a look in Wicks' eyes as he looked at her that made her want to crawl into a corner and hide any time he was around. She had seen the same look come into his eyes whenever he hired a new girl to work in the saloon, right before he took her upstairs to one of the rooms that the saloon girls lived in and closed the door. Louise didn't need anyone to tell her what they were doing up there, only that she wanted no part of it. The only trouble was she feared that if she refused Wicks' advances that he would toss her out onto the streets.

Louise's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sound of heavy, booted footsteps starting across the kitchen floor in what sounded like the direction of her room. She scrunched even further down into the corner made by the bureau and cot and prayed that the footsteps would go away. They didn't. Instead she heard them stop just outside her door and cringed when she heard the jiggling sound the doorknob made as it was being turned and the door creaked open. She held her breath as she waited to see what Wicks would do when he found her room empty. There was no sound for several seconds and then a scuffing of sorts as if he was turning to leave, but the next minute Louise felt her heart plummet into her chest as footsteps entered the room and approached her hiding spot. Louise looked up to see Wicks towering over her with red-rimmed eyes and a lustful expression on his face and dreaded what he was going to say.

"You're growing into a beautiful woman Louise, "he said and reached out a hand toward her.

Louise closed her eyes and felt a shiver race through her body, as Wicks pulled her out from her hiding place. She fought against him as he forced her onto the floor, but it was a losing battle. She squeezed her eyes closed as he lowered his body over hers.

"Louise? Louise, are you all right?" Charlotte Rowan called softly through the closed door.

"Mmm…"

The low moan was all it took to propel Charlotte into action. She opened the door and stepped inside; reaching out for the lamp that she knew was on the bureau. It took her a couple of moments to get it lit, and the chimney replaced on it, before she turned her attention elsewhere.

A gasp escaped her as she took in Louise's crumpled form on the cold floor, her skirt all in disarray, blood on the white pantalets, the ripped bodice, and battered young face.

"Oh, no…Oh, God, Louise."

Charlotte collapsed to her knees beside the young girl and softly lifted her head up into her lap. "Oh, Louise…I'm so sorry...I never thought he would do something like this."

"Charlotte?" Louise whispered, coming around slowly. "What…happened?"

Charlotte bit her lip. "Don't you remember?"

Louise closed her eyes for a moment, and Charlotte felt her tense up in her arms. "Wicks…he...hurt me."

"I'm so sorry Louise. I should have known. I should have done something." Charlotte replied sorrowfully.

Louise clung to her and wept for the innocence that she had lost…

When Charlotte thought that all of Louise's tears had been spent, she said, "Louise…you can't stay here any longer. We have to get you away from here so that Ephraim can't hurt you…any more than he already has."

Louise nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The thought of leaving St. Joseph terrified her, knowing that as soon as Wicks got wind of it that he would come looking for her. Leaving St. Joseph also meant leaving Jeremiah and Theresa behind, and she had enjoyed being able to go and see her younger siblings as often as her work at the saloon allowed. The nuns didn't approve of her working in the saloon, but since she wasn't living at the orphanage anymore, they couldn't do much about it.

"Where am I going to go?" she finally voiced her fears to Charlotte aloud, her voice tremulous.

"You are going to have to decide that for yourself Louise. I can't do it for you." Charlotte told the frightened young woman softly. "Come on, we have to get you cleaned up, dressed in new clothes, and on your way out of town before Ephraim wakes up."

Louise nodded and allowed Charlotte to help her to her feet. While Charlotte left to get some water, soap and towel for her to clean herself up, Louise slowly tossed her few belongings into the worn carpetbag that had been her Ma's…leaving out a change of clothing to dress herself in after she washed up.

A short time found Louise climbing onto the early morning stagecoach on her way out of St. Joseph. Charlotte had not only paid her fare, but had handed her a small stack of bills to take with her. The young woman waved goodbye to Charlotte as the driver set the team into motion. Louise settled back into the seat and wondered what the future held for her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Rock Creek, Nebraska-1861

Louise McCloud stood on the porch of the marshal's office and watched as two federal marshals escorted Travis McKay down the steps and over to the strangest looking contraption she had ever seen before. It looked like someone had taken the walls, roof, and a door a of a jail cell and nailed it together on top of a wagon bed. She had wanted to ask Teaspoon what the wagon was called, but didn't want to appear ignorant in front of the federal marshals. The younger of the two marshals must have seen her puzzlement on her face, because the next moment he said,

"It's called a 'paddy' wagon."

Despite the fact that he had killed Ephraim Wicks in cold blood, Lou would never think of the soft-spoken, well-dressed man as a criminal. To her he would always be a hero. Ephraim Wicks had been an evil man who preyed upon women. He had haunted her dreams for the past two years ever since he had raped her, and had been inadvertently responsible for killing her friend Charlotte Rowan as well. It was because of Travis that she could now live her life with Kid without having to look over her shoulders. She would always be grateful for Travis for giving her, her life back.

As Travis entered the wagon and sat down on a bench nailed into the wagon bed, he lifted his head and looked over at her. His handsome face looked haggard, there was a growth of stubble on his chin and there was such pain in his hazel eyes that she felt tears well up in her own. A tender smile creased his lips for a moment as the wagon lurched into motion. She forced a responding smile on her face and watched as the wagon drifted down Main Street out of town.

She could feel eyes upon her back and knew that Kid and Teaspoon were worried about her. In fact, she knew that all of the members of her Pony Express family were worried about her. She couldn't blame them after the strange way she had been acting lately. Ever since the previous Friday when Rachel had announced that she had had a visitor and she stepped out of the barn to find Charlotte outside, she had known nothing but fear. Seeing how easy it had been for Charlotte to find her after three years of no contact had shattered the sense of security she had built up at successfully disguising herself as a boy. She had known then that she had fooled herself into believing that she had escaped Wicks.

Charlotte had tried to convince her that Wicks was dead, but something in Charlotte's green eyes had told Lou not to trust what Charlotte had told her. That gut feeling had been proven correct when two days after Charlotte had appeared in Rock Creek, Wicks had ridden into town. She had just finished having lunch with Travis and Charlotte at the hotel and was walking back to the waystation, when she had spotted Wicks riding down Main Street. She had hurriedly ducked behind a wagon before he could spot her. She could still remember the icy chill of terror that had raced down her spine at seeing the man who had brutally raped and beaten her two years earlier.

That was the first night in over a year of riding for the express that she had dreamed about the night of her rape. She didn't know what she had said or what she had done during the nightmare; she only remembered waking up in Kid's arms, and the other riders gathered close by watching her with concerned looks upon their handsome faces. As much as she knew they all wanted to know what had frightened her so, none of them had questioned her about the dream. They had simply waited until she had calmed down enough to go back to sleep before returning to their own bunks. Never had she felt more loved.

She owed them all an explanation. Even though she knew that none of them would ever pressure her into talking about such a traumatic experience. She felt that they deserved to know. Especially Kid. Kid had known right away that something was wrong. Most people who were reunited with a friend or loved one that they hadn't seen in quite awhile usually didn't respond to them the way she had to Charlotte showing up in town unannounced. Kid had tried to get her to tell him why she was so upset, and when she wouldn't he had gone to Charlotte to see if she would explain them and Lou had been furious when she caught them together. She had pretty much told him to stay out of her business and he had, albeit hurt that she hadn't trusted him enough to confide in him. She couldn't expect to spend a life with Kid without revealing all her secrets to him, including the painful ones.

Kid stood a little behind and to the right of Lou. From this position he was able to clearly make out the expression on Lou's face. Not only were there tears dotting the corners of her beautiful brown eyes, he could read each emotions she was feeling as it flitted across her face. If a total stranger had been observing her they wouldn't have been able to tell what she was thinking or feeling, but he could tell because he knew her so well. He ached to pull her into embrace, hold her close and tell her everything was going to be all right. He refrained from doing so only because he was unsure how Lou would respond to him if he did. She had done nothing but push him away or tell him to mind his own business ever since Charlotte Rowan had arrived in Rock Creek.

He glanced at Teaspoon, and saw that the older man's gaze was intent on Lou as well. Sensing eyes upon him, Teaspoon glanced over at Kid. The two men exchanged identical looks of concern for the young woman they both loved.

Teaspoon cleared his throat after a moment. "Well, I best be getting back to work. Shouldn't the two of you head back to the waystation?"

"Yeah," Kid said, casting another look at Lou's back before stepping off the porch past Lou and heading in the direction of the waystation.

Lou wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. She watched Kid walk away and knew that she needed to talk to him while she still had the courage to do so.

"I'll see you at supper Teaspoon."

She told the stationmaster and started off after Kid.

Teaspoon followed Lou as she ran to catch up with Kid. He watched her reach out a hand to grab the other rider's arm, and saw Kid stop and turn toward Lou. He hoped that Lou was about to tell Kid whatever had been troubling her the past several days. He turned around and went back inside his office.

Deep blue eyes shimmering with grief and hatred induced tears peered around the corner of the adjoining building and watched as Travis McKay was carted away in the funny looking wagon. He would never forget the face of the man who had cold-bloodedly murdered Ephraim Wicks outside of the Marshal's office. Nor would he forge the brown-haired young man's involvement either. They were going to pay for what they had done.

The young man blinked away his tears and sprinted down the street toward the hotel. He slipped past the clerk and up the stairs to the room that he had shared with Ephraim Wicks, knowing that he wouldn't have the money to pay for their hotel fees. He unlocked the door and went inside, rapidly packed his and Wicks belonging into one bag and high tailed it back down the stairs. He managed to slip past the manager and out onto the street once again.

At the livery he quickly paid for the care of his and Ephraim's horses, saddled both, and mounted his horse and headed back to St. Joseph to tell the rest of the Wicks family of Ephraim's murder.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

"Kid."

Lou called out his name as she hurried to catch up to him. He didn't slow down or respond to her, and she feared for a moment that she had hurt him too deeply for him to be willing to listen to anything that she had to say.

As she caught up to him, she reached out and grabbed his arm. Kid stopped then and turned toward her. The moment she saw the loving concern shining in his blue eyes, Lou knew that she shouldn't have doubted his willingness to listen to her. His actions over the past couple of days had shown just how much he wanted her to confide in him, that he would not only listen to what she had to say but take on her pain as his own, and help her in anyway he could.

"I'm ready to talk now." Lou said. "If you are still interested in hearing what I have to say."

"If you are ready to talk," replied, "I'm ready to listen."

Lou let out the breath that she had been holding as she waited for his answer. "Could we go somewhere where we can be alone?"

"Sure."

Kid started walking and Lou fell into step with him. They walked in silence for several minutes until they had left the bustling noise of Rock Creek behind them. As they walked Lou tried to think up the best way to tell Kid about what Wicks had done to her, but realized in the end that there really wasn't a good way to tell him. She would just be as honest as she could and hope that in the end that he was able to handle it.

While Lou was working on what she wanted to say, Kid was preparing himself for what he was about to hear. He had already guessed that it was something bad judging by the way Lou had been acting lately. He just hoped that he could handle whatever it was she needed to tell him.

Finally Lou stopped walking and turned to face Kid. "What I have to tell you won't be easy for you to hear. Please let me say everything that I need to without interrupting me Kid."

"All right." Kid agreed.

Lou stepped away from him and tried to gather her thoughts. "You already know about my mama dying, and me leaving the orphanage in St. Joseph a year later."

Kid nodded.

"I didn't leave St. Joseph right away. I wanted to stay close to Theresa and Jeremiah for as long as I could. I worked odd jobs at the General Mercantile until one day Ephraim Wicks came to the store. He offered me a job helping out as a laundress of his 'saloon' at a good wage, along with food and a place to stay. I didn't know until it came into operation that it wasn't really a saloon, but a high dollar bordello. My Ma would have skinned me alive if she had known where I was working. That's where I met Charlotte, too. I looked up to Wicks. He treated me real good and it was nice to have someone looking after me again, but I was so wrong to trust him. When I was fourteen…" Lou's voice broke as she fought against the memories of that horrible night when Wicks had raped her. "He came into my room talking about how grown up and pretty I had gotten. He grabbed me and I fought him, but he was too strong for me…he raped me Kid."

A long silence followed and Lou forced herself to turn and look at Kid, having been unable to look at him while she had been talking. There were tears standing in his azure eyes, and such anguish on his handsome face that it made her want to comfort him. Kid couldn't find the words to tell Lou what he was thinking or feeling, so he reached out a hand to her. Lou didn't hesitate to place her hand in his and let Kid draw her into his embrace.

Kid held Lou close for several moments, as his mind raced with what Lou had told him. Raped. His Lou had had to endure such awful cruelty in her life, and yet she had risen above all of it. She was stronger than she believed herself to be. He didn't know many women who had lived through such cruelty and been able to deal with it. Lou hadn't allowed herself to be broken, but instead had fought to start her life over and had done a good job of it.

"I should have let you kill him." Kid said angry with himself for talking Lou out of killing Wicks.

"No, Kid." Lou said, drawing back a little so that she could see his face. "You were right. Killing Wicks in cold blood would have landed me in that paddy wagon instead of Travis McKay. Wicks would have won in ruining my life forever and I'm glad that you stopped me."

"I just wish that I could…" Kid started, but Lou pressed a finger to his lips.

"I didn't tell you what Wicks done to me for you to go laying guilt on yourself for something you couldn't have done anything about. If ever the time comes and I need you to be there for me, I know you will be. Like you already have done in the past."

"I love you, Lou. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, including giving my life for yours."

"I know that, Kid. I feel the same way about you. That's why I needed to tell you. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

"That's why I had to tell you about Odella. Are you going to tell Teaspoon and the others?"

"Yes. I just hope that they won't start treating me differently than what they always have. I'm still me. Just now you all will know why it was that I started wearing boy's clothes and acting like a boy."

"They won't. " Kid assured her as the two of them headed back to the waystation.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

It was clear to the rest of the Pony Express family that the rift between Lou and Kid over the past week had been mended. The two riders were inseparable all through the rest of the afternoon as they went about their chores, and came to the dinner table together.

Rachel was glad to see the spark back in Lou's eyes as she bantered back and forth with the boys. She couldn't help noticing the soft looks being exchanged between Lou and Kid, and hoped that the female rider had found the courage to reveal to Kid what had been troubling her since Charlotte Rowan had appeared in Rock Creek. Lou had confided in her one night, and she had felt honored to earn such trust from Lou. Their relationship had started off rather rocky, but slowly it had begun to grow stronger over time. Lou telling her of the cruelty she had endured at the hands of Ephraim Wicks had cemented the bond between them.

After dinner was finished, everyone gathered outside on the porch. Quiet talk ensued as guns were polished, socks were darned, good-natured quipping was shared, and several questioning looks exchanged between the other riders. Lou and Kid shared a few moments of tense whispering about whether or not she should include Jesse in the telling. Lou finally agreed that Jesse was old enough to hear what she had to say.

Lou stood up and moved down the porch steps. Kid sucked in his breath, wondering if she was second-guessing her decision to tell the rest of their family about what Wicks had done to her. She turned around slowly, and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"I have something to tell all of you. I've already told Kid, and Rachel knows a little about it," She said aloud.

All eyes turned toward her as if the others had known that she was going to talk to them. Lou cast Kid a questioning look, and he quickly shook his head. He hadn't told them anything; she knew that since they had been together all day. Lou supposed it was because they loved her that he had hoped or believed that when she was ready to, she would tell them what was wrong.

As she glanced from each face she suddenly found herself fearful. What she had to say to them wasn't easy in the least, and she wondered if they wouldn't believe her. Or worse, think that she had done something to give Wicks the wrong impression.

Sensing that whatever she had to tell them was difficult, Teaspoon gently said, "Anything you have to say, Lou, won't change the way we feel about you."

The others were quick to voice their own assurances. Lou smiled at them and took a deep breath.

"After I left the orphanage I worked some odd jobs. One day when I was sweeping the porch of the General Mercantile, Ephraim Wicks appeared. He offered me a job working in his saloon as a laundress and helper to the cook. I didn't know until later it was really a high priced bordello. I stayed in the kitchen or in my room most of the time when I wasn't working."

Lou paused to catch her breath before continuing. She glanced at the faces of her Pony Express family members and found all eyes upon her. Kid smiled encouragingly at her.

"When I was fourteen years old Wicks came into my room one night. He…forced himself on me. Later that same night Charlotte found me and helped me escape. She gave me some money and that's when I decided to cut my hair, and started dressing like a boy. I thought that I would be safer if I changed my appearance. When I saw Charlotte last week, I knew that it was only a matter of time before Wicks appeared in town. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately; I've just been so scared."

"You don't have to apologize for nothing, darling." Teaspoon told her. "After what you've been through, no one here will fault you for your behavior. Just remember next time that we're family now, and not one of us here would ever let anything bad happen to you again."

"I know…" Lou said, blinking back tears.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned to see Jesse run past her. She turned to follow after him, but felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned, expecting it to be Kid, and found Jimmy standing there instead.

Jimmy's gray eyes were laced with a myriad of emotions, anger being the most prevalent. "He'll be okay, Lou. He just needs to get a handle on what you've told us."

Lou nodded, using the back of her hands to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"Too bad that bastard's dead or I would gladly kill him for you."

"Then it would be you being carted away to prison Jimmy, instead of Travis McKay, and I couldn't have handled that."

"None of us could." Rachel stated firmly.

Jimmy and Lou both turned back toward the porch. Ike waved a hand to get Lou's attention.

(Are you okay Lou?) He signed.

"I will be Ike. Believe it or not, it helps talking about it. I've felt bad from time to time about not having told you all before now, after everything we have shared together."

"Don't." Buck spoke up his dark eyes full of sorrow for what she had gone through, but also admiration and understanding. "We understand why you didn't feel comfortable telling us before."

"Buck's right Lou." Noah agreed.

"After hearing about what your Pa done to your Ma, and now hearing about what Wicks done to you, it's understandable that you weren't sure you could trust us." Cody commented.

"But I do trust you." Lou protested, "All of you."

"We know that." Kid said rising from his seat and moving over to join her and Jimmy.

"Now."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

St. Joseph, Missouri-1861

The Wild Aces saloon in downtown St. Joseph was empty, except for the four men sitting at a corner table in the back of the room. Two of the men wore dusty buckskins, sported unkempt beards and mustaches. Another of the men wore denims, a green flannel shirt and worn leather boots. The last of the men was clearly out of place in the frontier town. He wore an immaculate black suit with a maroon vest. His shiny boots were of the finest quality and his mustache was neatly trimmed. All four men had ebony black hair, piercing gray eyes and other similarities that marked them as related.

"Out of the lot of us, I always assumed Ephraim would be the last to die. He was one man who could take care of himself." Harlan Wicks commented as he picked up his whiskey glass and downed its amber colored contents.

"Ephraim did not die because of any lack of skill on his part, brother." Gaylen Wicks interjected. "You heard our nephew's report. It was a setup by that whore Charlotte and her cohorts."

"The only good thing that whore ever done was gifted us with a fine lad as Braum." Devon Wicks added. "It's too bad she's dead or I would have killed her myself for her part in taking our eldest brother from us and devastating mother."

"We will seek out our vengeance against those people who acted along with Charlotte in murdering my son." A steel edged female voice spoke from behind them.

All four men turned to see the matriarch of their family, Barnetta Bertram Wicks standing just inside the doorway of the saloon. She was a handsome woman with peppered black hair, an elegant grace about her, and the same piercing gray eyes that all of her sons had inherited. She was dressed in an exquisite black mourning gown. One graceful hand was placed upon the shoulder of Braum Wicks, her grandson. Braum was the illegitimate offspring of Ephraim and Charlotte Rowan. Braum's eyes were still a little red-rimmed from the tears he had shed at his father's funeral that was held earlier that afternoon.

"Mother, you really shouldn't be here. Let me escort you back to your hotel." Gaylen said, rising from his chair and moving towards her.

"Nonsense." Barnetta replied. "While I do not condone the lifestyle of which your departed brother lived, I feel there is no safer place than here for us to discuss our plans concerning the demise of all parties responsible for Ephraim's death."

"Perhaps it would be best, then, for Braum to return to the hotel. Certainly he doesn't need to be further distressed." Caleb suggested.

"No."

Braum found his voice then, feeling free to speak his mind as always before his grandmother and uncles. "I'm the only one who can describe Travis McKay and Lou McCloud to you. I know where they are taking McKay, and where McCloud works, and who he works with."

"The lad has a very good point." Caleb remarked.

"Come, Braum, let us begin our plans." Barnetta said, propelling her grandson toward the table in which her son's were gathered around. Caleb grabbed two other chairs and placed the around the table, as Harlen and Devon shifted their chairs over to make room.

Once she, Braum, and Gaylen were seated around the table, Barnetta said,

"Now let us begin…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Sweetwater, Wyoming-1870

The sky was just beginning to lighten up when Louise McCloud Kidrickson stepped out onto the front porch of her home. She shivered slightly in the crisp morning air and was glad she had grabbed her coat off the rack by the door before coming outside. Snow had fallen during the night and left a sprinkling of its powdery substance on everything in sight. She loved how pristine the crystalline snow made the buildings and land look, but knew it wouldn't last. By mid-morning the fine layer of snow would be melted.

She started down the porch steps and headed toward the barn and corral. Since she had first ridden into this very yard ten years earlier, she had loved to watch the sun rise from the top rail of the corral fence. Back then she had often come outside to watch the sunrise as a means of escaping the bunkhouse and her fellow riders. Being the only female rider and forced to disguise herself as a boy to the outside world, she had often sought ways to express her feminine side without revealing her true identity.

Now she did it because she simply enjoyed her home and its surroundings. She had also found that early mornings provided her some alone time before her busy day as a rancher's wife and mother started. Sometimes she would just sit and dream about her life and the people in it. Other times were spent sorting through problems, planning the day's activities or surprises for the children and Kid.

Today was different though. Just a short time earlier she had awakened from a horrifying dream. She could still remember waking up with her heart pounding, her body shaking and soaked with perspiration. She vaguely recalled how the dream had started. Every member of her pony express family had gathered together for a long visit. She remembered how happy she had felt and then the dream had changed drastically.

She was riding across the snow-covered plains on Lightning's strong back, with the wind whipping her long auburn hair into her face and brown eyes. Then it had changed and she was kneeling down in the grass of the meadow in which she and Kid had resurrected two tombstones in honor of Ike McSwain and Noah Dixon. She was talking to them like she always did, when she was suddenly startled into a standing position. Terror had filled her entire body as a figure approached her and she had awakened screaming, "No! No! Get away from me! Your suppose to be dead!"

Kid had been awakened by her screams and had pulled her close into his strong embrace. Being held in Kid's embrace, with his strong arms wrapped securely around her, had helped her to calm down, but it hadn't chased the disturbing dream about Wicks away. Unable to go back to sleep she had slipped out of bed and dressed quietly in a pair of denims, one of Kid's flannel shirts, woolen socks and boots. It was an outfit similar to the ones she used to wear during her job with the express to disguise that she was a girl and to protect herself from Wicks if he came looking for her. He had eventually found her but had been killed by Charlotte's friend, Travis McKay.

She hadn't realized that Ephraim Wicks still had the power to frighten her, especially after twelve years. When he had raped her when she was fourteen, she had thought that she would never trust another man again. Then she had signed up to ride for the Pony Express and all her fears had been chased away. She had met seven men who would forever change her life. Each had taught her so much about life and what it meant to have men in it she could count on.

She closed her eyes and thought back to that day she had first ridden into the yard and met the men in her family. She could still remember how scared she had felt when she lined up with the other boys alongside the corral fence and waited until their new boss had finished bathing in a horse trough.

Aloysius "Teaspoon" Hunter was an unusual character all right. He had silver-streaked brown hair, sharp features, and a wry sense of humor, quick temper and loving heart. Besides teaching her and the others all the tricks necessary to survive riding for the express, he had taught them what it meant to be part of a family. Teaspoon was the closest thing to a 'real' father she had ever had. He own father had abandoned her, her mother and younger siblings several years earlier and left them to die. No matter what ever happened, she knew that teaspoon would always be there for her and the others. It was Teaspoon who took a group of orphans and bounded them so tightly together that nothing would ever tear them apart.

Kid was the first rider she had met. He had been dressed in a pair of rust colored buckskins, boots and hat. There was a quiet confidence about him that told her that he was a leader. With his chestnut hair, azure eyes and handsome face he could have had anyone he wanted; instead he had chosen her. Kid was the first to discover her secret. Instead of telling Teaspoon and the others that she was a girl, he had kept it. He felt that she had just as much right to make her way in the world as the rest of them did. It was one of the many reasons why she had fallen in love with him in the first place and why she loved him still.

James Butler Hickok was still the most intriguing man she had ever known. With his dark hair, smoky gray eyes, volatile temper and pair of silver colts, Jimmy was a force to be reckoned with when angered. Danger and violence seemed to follow Jimmy around no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Back when they first rode with the express, Jimmy had walked around with a large chop on his shoulder. He had kept people at a distance to protect himself from being hurt. Eventually, though, Jimmy learned that life wasn't worth living if you didn't have friends and family to share it with. Jimmy was her best friend. Nest to Kid, she loved Jimmy best over the others. If Kid hadn't captured her heart and soul first, Lou knew that she could have easily fallen in love with Jimmy. No matter whatever happened, Jimmy would always hold a special place in her heart.

William F. Cody was the easiest of them all to get to know. With his long blonde hair, dimpled face, sky blue eyes, and lively personality, Cody had made more than one young woman swoon in his presence. What Cody lacked in finesse or finances, he made up for with his confident nature. Although he was an incorrigible joker, Cody was also kind, gentle, loving, and loyal to a fault. When one of his 'family' members was in trouble, nothing could stop him from coming to their aid.

Buck Cross. How she wished she could talk to Buck right then. He would be able to interpret her dream and tell her what it meant. Buck was half-Kiowa, and half-white. It was obvious by everyone who met him that he was part Indian because of his tanned complexion, black eyes, and jet-black hair. Buck also had the kindest, loving spirit of anyone she had ever known. He saw people for whom they were on the inside and didn't judge them as others had judged him all his life. Shunned by the Kiowa at a young age, he was sent to a mission school/orphanage where he had met his best friend, and blood brother Ike McSwain.

Ike McSwain had a way of saying more with a look or a gesture than most people could with words. Due to a serious bout of scarlet fever when he was a small child, Ike had lost his hair and the ability to speak. On top of that he had witnessed the horrible murders of his entire family. Instead of letting these tragedies harden his heart, Ike had chosen to make the best of his life. Upon coming to Buck's aid in the town where the mission school was located, he had met someone who saw him for who he really was. Through the Indian sign language Buck taught him, Ike was able to communicate with the other members of the family.

Tears filled her brown eyes when she thought of Ike. Ike had been killed nine years earlier, a short few months before she and Kid had gotten married. She had felt him at the wedding nevertheless, sitting alongside the rest of their family members, smiling in that sweet way of his. Ike had died saving the life of the young woman he had fallen in love with, Emily Metcalfe. Emily had left town right after Ike died and it had taken the Pony Express family along time to recover over from Ike's loss, especially Buck.

Emma Shannon was the housekeeper who had cared for them during that first year she had worked for the express. With her tender heart and gentle ways, Emma had become much more than that to all of them. She was a surrogate mother and confidante to all of them, especially Lou. Emma had guessed right away that the petite rider was actually a girl and had chosen to keep her knowledge of Lou's true identity a secret. Sensing that the young woman had experienced traumatic enough to force her to change her appearance.

Sam Cain had been the sheriff in Sweetwater when Lou had joined the Express. He was a handsome man who knew when to use a gun and when not to. He had kept law and order in the town and had also helped to keep the Pony Express riders out of trouble too. He and Emma had fallen in love during the first year and when he was promoted to Territorial Marshal, Sam had asked her to marry him. Emma had accepted with the blessings of the riders and Teaspoon, although it had been hard for Lou to see her go.

Rachel Dunne was hired on as the new housekeeper and cook. Rachel was even prettier than Emma was with her red hair and brown eyes. The boys had practically fallen over themselves to impress her the first few days she was there, Cody especially. Rachel had set the boys straight real quick on how she expected to be treated and everyone had soon accepted her into their odd, but loving family. After helping her solve a problem that she had, she and Lou quickly became friends.

Noah Dixon joined the Pony Express a short time before the Civil War broke out. Jimmy had met him during a run and brought the young free black man home with him. Noah had carried a large chip on his shoulder back then. He seemed to expect the worse from everyone because of all the prejudice he had experienced in his life. He had soon learned that they were all different and that they not only loved him but respected him for who he was. Sadly, though, Noah had died a few short days after she and Kid had been married.

Jesse James hadn't been an Express rider. Lou had come across him on one of her runs and brought him home with her after Jesse had tried to steal Lightning from her. He had only stayed a short time at the waystation before his older brother Frank had shown up and he had been made to choose between his blood and his Rock Creek family. It was Jesse how told them where to find Noah's killers. Lou could still remember looking up at Noah's funeral and seeing the young boy's tear-streaked face, before he had ridden away. No matter how many years went by, Lou would never forget Jesse and how much he had meant to all of them. She prayed that he was all right.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

After the end of the Civil War they had all been reunited for a brief period of time. It had been great to see one another again after such a trying and difficult time. Rachel and Teaspoon had stayed in Rock Creek during the Civil War, Teaspoon continuing to work as the marshal and Rachel as the schoolmarm. Their deep admiration and respect for each other had blossomed into an abiding love and everyone had rejoiced when they had gotten married. The couple still lived in Rock Creek and had been blessed with a daughter, Sariah.

Cody had continued to work as a scout for the army after the war. He had married a pretty girl from the East named Louisa. As of yet, they hadn't been blessed with children. Buck had stayed with them long enough to help them get the K&L up and running before he had returned to live with the Kiowa. It had saddened Lou to see how much Buck had changed during the years of separation. She had never realized until then, just how much she and the others meant to Buck. The war had been hard for all of them, but had been even harder for Buck. Seeing the express end and his white family torn into two sides had nearly been his undoing.

There had been an edge to Buck that none of them had ever seen before. Years of being separated from his white family had caused him to revert back to the Kiowa ways. He had arrived at the ranch in full Indian attire. Fringed buckskins, beaded necklace, medicine pouch and knee high boots covered his lithe figure. He had greeted everyone stoically his tanned face showing no signs of emotion. That greeting, more than the others, had torn her up. She had wept for hours that first night. Both she and Kid had been greatly disturbed by Buck's strange behavior. It was almost as if they had lost him too.

During the next couple of days, Lou had carefully observed her dear friend. It was as if Buck couldn't bring himself to believe that his family was together again. The light came back into his dark eyes as he watched the children playing outside, listened to Emma and Sam's daughter Melinda play the fiddle or engaged the men in recounting the numerous adventures they had shared together. One night as he silently listened to Teaspoon retelling the story of how they had to rescue Amanda from Frank Pike and his gang, and Ike's participation in it, Buck became overwhelmed with emotion and quietly excused himself from the room.

Observing her friend's reaction from a corner of the crowded room, Lou's brown eyes had swelled with tears. She had followed Buck outside and placed a slender hand on his shoulder in understanding. Buck hadn't turned around, but had taken her hand in one of his own. Each had been grateful for the other's company as they both wept for what they had lost and for what they still had.

Jimmy had ridden into the yard a few days after the others had returned to Sweetwater. Everyone was outside having a picnic when Kid had suddenly jumped up from where he sat. The others watched with bated breath as the two friends approached each other. No one knew how the friends would react to each other, even though Jimmy had helped Cody free Kid from a Union prison. When they were just a few feet from each other, Kid had grabbed hold of Jimmy and hugged him. Kid's hug had startled Jimmy at first, but after a moment's hesitation he had hugged Kid back. Everyone knew then that everything was going to be all right.

It was when they had all ridden out again to go their separate ways that they had all realized that nothing would ever come between them again. That no matter where they were or where they went, they had a family and a home to go back to whenever they wanted. That's why she and Kid had refused to let the old bunkhouse be torn down. It was a reminder to them of all the good times they had shared together in the past and would continue to share in the future.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Lou was so lost in her thoughts of the past that she didn't hear Kid approach. She started violently when she heard his voice and almost fell off the fence and into the water trough below her feet. Kid laughed as he reached out a hand to steady his wife.

"I really don't' think it's the right weather to go swimming Lou." Kid said laughingly, as he climbed up beside her.

His smile faded as he took a closer look at her face and noticed that her eyes were red and her face moist with tears. Loving concern filled his azure eyes as he gently wiped away the tears from her face with the tips of his thumbs.

"I'm alright Kid. I just woke up early and decided to come out here and watch the sun rise."

Lou pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand and closed her brown eyes for a brief moment. It was little things like this that made her aware of how special a man she was married to. She smiled softly at him. He always seemed to know when something was troubling her. She knew he ached to ask her what was wrong, but also knew he wouldn't. He had learned the hard way to never press her into talking before she was ready. Sometimes she wondered why he even put up with her.

"I was just thinking about the past and how it felt when I first met you and the others. So much has changed in all our lives since then and yet, it doesn't seem like nothing's really changed at all. I'm still here fretting over one of you boys, just like I used to when you were out on rides and one of you, hadn't returned back from a ride as scheduled. Makes me wonder how everyone's doing and if they ever think about the past or us." She said with a sigh.

Hearing the sadness and longing in her voice made Kid wince. He should have seen this coming. As time passed and the separation from everyone else in their family grew longer, Lou tended to reminisce about the past and recall the good times they had all shared together. Those times had been extremely happy ones for all of the members of the close-knit 'family' that the Pony Express and Teaspoon had bonded together. They had all shared so much together, including the loss of one of their own. Ike's death had been hard for all of them to deal with, especially Buck. Together they had gotten through that terrible, hurting time and had grown closer together.

It wasn't until a few months before the Civil War started that they faced their darkest days as a family. When an old friend of Teaspoon's came to town to recruit men for the army, none of them had realized just how much the war was going to change their lives. Just a few short days after he and Lou had been married their whole world had come down around them. Cody signed up to fight in the army, Noah was killed trying to protect Rosemary burke and Jesse had left town with his brother, after helping them find the men responsible for Noah's death. No one in the family had heard anything from Jesse since he left. He hoped that the teenager was all right and remembered how much he was loved by all of them.

Those times had been extremely difficult for all of them. Cody left with the army, Buck went back to live with the Kiowa, and Jimmy left with Rosemary the same day that he and Lou had started for Virginia. He could still remember the tears in Rachel's beautiful green eyes as she and Teaspoon watched them ride out of town. Outside of Rock Creek, he and Lou had stopped and watched as their best friend rode away from them. As if he could sense their eyes upon him, Jimmy had turned Sundancer to face them. With one fluid motion, Jimmy lifted his black hat from his head and waved it at them in farewell. He and Lou had responded by doing the same with their own hats. The bond that had almost been severed by the war was repaired when Jimmy and Cody rescued him from a Union prison. They had sworn then that they would never take up arms against each other again.

"I'm sure they do. They just have their own lives to lead Louise. It doesn't mean that they don't love us anymore." Kid told her.

"I know that. Don't you think I don't know that?' Lou told him sharply. She took a deep breath to try and calm her emotions. "I'm sorry Kid. It just hurts so much to think we may never see them again. Ike and Noah have been gone for so long, but it still feels like we lost them yesterday. We haven't heard from Jesse since he left nine years ago! Where is he? How is he? Does anyone else besides me care? I hate not knowing if he's alive or dead! What about Buck? Or Jimmy? We haven't heard from either of them since they left five years ago! I understand that Buck isn't in a place that he can easily contact us, but Jimmy doesn't have any excuse at all! What if something happened to him? How would we ever know?"

More tears fell from her eyes as she finished this last sentence and Kid pulled her close. Kid was grateful that Lou had finally broken down and told him what had been troubling her for the past few days. Not that he enjoyed seeing her so upset. Lou had the tendency to keep things bottled up inside her until she was almost physically ill, before she finally broke down and revealed what was troubling her. He had guessed that Jimmy's prolonged absence was the most difficult of everyone's for her to bear. She and Jimmy had always been especially close since their Express days, and his absence was eating her up inside. The thought of losing him terrified her.

"Nothing's going to happen to any of them, Lou, especially Jimmy. He's one man that can handle himself in any situation. 'Sides didn't' Amanda writes that Jimmy was in Abilene? That he had accepted her offer to work at the Silver Spoon for awhile?" Kid told her as she cried.

"Then why doesn't he keep in contact? I know he doesn't read or write well but it never stopped him from keeping in contact with us before! If he cared anything about us he would have written to us by now! Or send a damn telegram! He just doesn't care is all!" Lou said angrily, and pulled out of Kid's embrace. She jumped down from the fence and started toward the house. Halfway there she spun around and shouted angrily,

"You know what else, I don't think I would be in the mind to forgive James Butler Hickok even if he did show up, got down on his knees and begged me to!"

As he watched her storm away, Kid vowed to go and personally hunt down Jimmy if necessary, and drag him back to Sweetwater by the nape of his neck if he refused to come home for a visit. In fact, he thought, he was going to write to everyone and invite them all back to Sweetwater for a long visit. It was time that the family was together again. He was also going to tell them how their absences' were affecting Lou and how much it would mean to them both to see everyone again. He made the decision not to tell Lou about what he was planning because he didn't want her to get her hopes up if no one came home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

St. Joseph, Missouri-1870

The hard packed dirt streets of St. Joseph were bustling with activity as evening approached. Wagons of all shapes and sizes crowded the narrow streets as the owners hastened to do their business before night fell. The wooden sidewalks along each side of Main Street was teeming with activity as women in colorful dresses hurried to finish their shopping, while men in various styles of dress stood around the store fronts chewing tobacco and swapping stories. Dark, menacing thunderclouds appeared in the expanse of sky above St. Joseph, their swollen bellies threatening to let loose a torrent of water down upon the unsuspecting citizens below.

A large black carriage moved slowly through the congested streets, its exterior polished to a brilliant shine. An elderly Negro in an immaculate set of livery sat upon the carriage's outer seat and quietly issued commands to the matching pair of white thoroughbreds. Inside the enclosed carriage sat a handsome young man in a pair of denim trousers, blue flannel shirt, denim jacket and scuffed boots. His coal black hair was tousled, his usually clean-shaven chin covered with stubble, and his deep blue eyes rimmed in red for lack of sleep. At the moment those tiered eyes were riveted on the frail, motionless form of a young woman on the carriage seat opposite him.

Braum Bertram Wicks gazed at the sleeping form of his ailing wife Mary Lucinda Wicks. He had met Maricinda Daniels four months earlier when he had accompanied his Uncle Caleb on a business trip to Kansas City. Independence, Missouri had been one of the stops the stagecoach driver had stopped in overnight. Uncle Caleb had been pleased by the growing town and immediately bought a lot of land at the end of the town to build a saloon. He had left Braum there to take charge of the building and finding someone they could trust to run it in their absence.

He was only in town one day, when he had spotted Maricinda outside the local mercantile. She had been accompanied by a couple of other young women. But he had eyes only for her. Maricinda's rich auburn hair had been tied loosely back away from her face with a green ribbon. The simple emerald green cotton dress was tastefully made and fit her petite form perfectly. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and found it hard to imagine that she was from such a tiny town. Over the next few months, he found out all he could about her before calling at her family's farm.

Under the pretext of buying dairy products from her father, Braum had introduced himself to Maricinda, and that was the beginning of their courtship. Unfortunately Braum was called back to St. Joseph to attend to other business.

During his absence, an influenza epidemic broke out in a town north of Independence. Both of Maricinda's parents were among the first victims in Independence who contracted the disease. Maricinda's father, Joseph, traveled frequently to neighboring towns selling butter, milk, eggs, and other products produced on the farm. Joseph succumbed to the disease two days after he contracted it. The burden of carrying for ailing mother and the farm had fallen on Maricinda's slim shoulders. The same day he returned to Independence was the day Lucinda Daniels was laid to rest beside her husband, and Maricinda collapsed with the disease.

Braum had personally seen to her care during the illness, and slowly nursed Maricinda back to health. Once she was truly on the mend he had proposed to her and she had readily accepted. They were married with some of her surrogate family, the Cines', in attendance. They waited for the sale of the family farm to go through, before leaving Independence and heading toward St. Joseph.

On the way, Braum had shared stories about his life, including his trip with his father to Rock Creek, Nebraska. Maricinda had comforted him when she had learned of his watching his father being murdered. He didn't mention the fact that his uncles and he had exacted revenge against the people responsible, except for Louise McCloud.

Nor did he mention the fact that Maricinda looked enough like Louise McCloud to be her twin. He would set some men hunting through Maricinda's family history to find out if she was, in fact, a relation to Louise McCloud. Even if she wasn't, he had already concocted a plan to exact revenge against Louise McCloud and anyone who tried to protect her. While she hadn't been the one to pull the trigger that killed his father, she had been a factor in his death. It was because of her and the other Pony Express riders that his father had been tied up and taken to the Marshal's office in Rock Creek where Travis McKay had murdered him. When he and his uncles were finished, Louise McCloud and her friends would wish they had never heard of the name Wicks.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Wild Aces saloon. Braum didn't wait for Jeffrey, the driver, to hop down from his seat and open the carriage door, but opened it himself. He climbed out, then reached in and scooped his sleeping wife into his arms, and moved toward the batwing doors of the saloon. Braum didn't like the idea of taking Maricinda into the saloon, but he didn't really have a choice. Too many people would be in attendance in the lobbies of any of the local establishments, and he didn't want to chance running into someone who knew Maricinda by sight. If his plan was going to work, the less people knew about Maricinda, the better off they would all be.

Jeffrey rushed to hold the batwing doors open so that Braum could walk through them with his unconscious wife. He paid no attention to the patrons already inside the saloon, but made his way up the stairs and down the hallway toward the room that had once been occupied by his parents. He kicked open the door, strolled through the doorway and over to the bed, where he deposited Maricinda. He covered her up and moved back toward the door just as his Uncle Caleb came through it.

"Braum! When did you get back in town?" Caleb boomed.

"Ssh!" Braum said, ushering his uncle out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong? Jeffrey said you brought a little filly back with you." Caleb asked. "Who is she?"

"My wife.' Braum replied as he headed down the hallway toward the staircase. "Her name is Maricinda and she's still recovering from fatigue and the influenza."

"Your wife? Why did you go and do a blasted thing like that for?"

"Because I love her…and because she's going to help us exact vengeance on Louise McCloud once and for all for her part in father's death."

"Just how is she going to do that?"

"Come downstairs and I will you tell you."

Caleb moved into step with his nephew as the two men reached the top of the stairs and descended the staircase together.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Abilene, Kansas-1870

In a large, elegantly decorated suite above the Silver Spoon Saloon, James Butler Hickok awoke to the sound of his two-month old daughter Jemma Louise crying to be fed. As his smoky gray eyes adjusted to the grayish light streaming in from under the burgundy draped hanging from window beside the bed, Jimmy glanced over at the sleeping woman beside him. Amanda O'Connell Hickok's ebony hair was spread over the burgundy sheets and one slender arm gracefully covered her beautiful face. As much as he loved Amanda and cherished the fact that she had given him a daughter, Jimmy knew deep down in his heart that Amanda would never fully take the place of Louise in his heart. He loved her as much as he was able to, and sometimes felt guilty because he couldn't love her like she deserved. No woman would ever make him forget the petite, auburn-haired rider who had been the first person to really understand and respect him for who he was. It was because of Lou that he was able to love at all.

He thought back to the day, fiver years earlier, when he had first walked into the Silver Spoon. The war had been over for only a few months and he had recently left Sweetwater after being reunited with his Pony Express family. Sharing that time with his friends and becoming reacquainted with his many adopted nieces and nephews had been wonderful. Gradually though he had become restless and decided it was time to move on. He would never forget the look of sadness and loving concern in Lou's beautiful eyes as they said goodbye. He had been surprised to read the understanding in her eyes that she knew the real reason why he was leaving. There had been sorrow in them too for not being able to love him the way he wanted her to. He had gently caressed her face with one hand, kissed her lightly on the lips and said,

"Be happy okay? This was how God intended your life to be. I'll write as soon as I settle somewhere."

Lou had nodded through her tears and said, "This will always be your home Jimmy. Ride safe."

Kid had come up to them then and Lou had backed away to give the two men a few moments alone. He remembered the long look of respect, understanding, and genuine affection that that he and Kid had shared. Then they had embraced before he had mounted Sundancer and ridden out of the yard.

After leaving Sweetwater, Jimmy had drifted from place to place, doing odd jobs. Six months later he had arrived in Abilene. He had sought Amanda out and grudgingly accepted her job offer of working at the Silver Spoon Saloon she co-owned with Teaspoon. Shortly after arriving in Abilene, the Marshal had been killed and Jimmy had helped to bring in the man's killers in. When the town officials had offered him the position of Marshal, he had accepted it without hesitation. As they had started to spend more time with each other, Jimmy had found himself admiring Amanda more each day. Gradually that admiration had changed into a love that was shared by both. Even though he couldn't love Amanda as deeply as he wished he could, he did love her. He couldn't imagine spending his life without her and Jemma Louise.

Quietly, Jimmy slipped out of bed and reached for his trousers. After putting them on, he left the room and went into the nursery. With a gentle smile on his face he lifted his crying, wriggling daughter from her crib, and walked over to the changing table in the corner of the room and changed her messy diaper. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't realize that Amanda had awakened and come into the room behind him. Her voice startled him and he spun around.

"Good thing that's our daughter you're holding and a not a gun, or you would have dropped me. "Amanda teased him good-naturedly. "Or has having a baby softened 'Wild Bill'?"

Jimmy grimaced. She knew how much he detested the moniker that a ten-cent novelist had given him years ago. The name had caused him nothing but trouble ever since. "I don't know about 'Wild Bill', but Jimmy Hickok should turn you over his knee and give you a sound spanking."

Amanda's eyebrow rose ever so slightly as she asked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Jimmy grinned at the question. "What am I going to do with you? You're incorrigible. If I can't control my own wife, the townspeople are going to lose faith in me as their Marshal."

"Give me Jemma Louise so I can nurse her and you can get dressed. You wouldn't want to be late to the office, now would you." Amanda said, crossing into the room and taking their daughter into her arms. Jimmy relinquished his hold on the baby and pulled them both into his embrace. Holding Amanda's chin in the palm of one hand, Jimmy bent over and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"We'll continue that later." He said when he drew away. He kissed Jemma's downy head and left the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

There was a pile of Wanted posters and mail waiting for him when he reached the marshal's office. He let himself in and moved over to the stove and proceeded to light a fire in it. Once he had it going he set coffee brewing before moving over to his desk and settling himself into the chair. He started sorting through the Wanted posters, tossing the ones he knew who had already been caught or were deceased into the trash basket beside his desk, while stacking the others in a pile for him to affix to the board on the wall behind him.

He reached for the pile of mail and froze when he recognized the handwriting on the top envelope as Kid's. Lou was the one that usually did the corresponding to the family members. He knew through the letters that Amanda received from Lou that her life with Kid was good. The year before they had been blessed with another son, Cody Jeremiah, which he hadn't even seen. The twins had been barely born when everyone had gathered in Sweetwater after the war was over. Fear gripped at him as he stared down at the bold, confident script. He hoped that nothing had happened to Lou. He didn't think he would be able to take it if Lou was dead.

*Hickok, you're acting like a fool! If something had happened to Lou, Kid would have sent you a telegram, not a letter! Open the blasted thing!*

Jimmy opened the envelope and took out the single sheet of paper inside and unfolded it.

"Jimmy,

I really wish that you had kept your promise to Lou about keeping in contact with us. Your distance from us is hard enough for us to bear, especially Lou, but your silence over the past five years is even worse. It's eating Lou up inside even though she tries real hard not to show it. Won't you please come home for a visit? I'm writing to everyone else and inviting them for a long visit in honor of Lou's upcoming birthday. Please, come Jimmy? It would mean so much to all of us, especially Lou.

Your friend, Kid"

Jimmy sat staring at the letter, guilt plaguing him. Lou hurt because of him? That was the one thing he had never wanted to happen. He had thought by distancing himself from them that he would keep from doing anything that would hurt Lou or cause a rift between him and Kid.

He was still lost in thought when Amanda appeared in the doorway with a tray of food in her hands. She gazed at him for a long moment, taking in his rugged good looks she loved so much. Falling in love with Jimmy had been as surprising to her as it was to him. She had learned to not judge him by his "Wild Bill" moniker, just as the rest of her Pony Express family had. She owed him her life along with all the others for rescuing her from Frank Pike's clutches. She supposed that it was partly gratitude for his part in his rescue that had prompted her to ask him to help her out in the saloon.

She had been pleasantly surprised when he had agreed. As time passed and they spent more time with one another, her feelings for Jimmy had changed. Apparently his feelings had changed for her as well, because one day they were not only living together, but they were married and had a baby.

While she had come to realize that his love for her was sincere, Amanda was unsure of how deeply Jimmy felt for her. By his own admission, one night when they had both had too much to drink, Jimmy had revealed to her that he was in love with Louise McCloud Kidrickson. That he had loved her almost as long as he had known her.

Now as she stood watching him she realized that something was wrong. He hadn't looked up to acknowledge her presence in the office, but continued to stare down at the sheet of stationary he held in his hand.

"Jimmy, is everything okay?" she asked as she moved across the floor toward the desk.

"Huh? Oh, Amanda, how long have you been standing there?" Jimmy asked, gazing up at her.

"Only a few moments. You looked so far away. Who is the letter from?" Amanda said placing the tray with his breakfast onto the desk.

"The letter is from Kid." Jimmy said as he began to remove the napkins off of the dishes Amanda set before him. "Mmm…everything smells great."

"Everything all right back in Sweetwater?" Amanda gazed questioningly at her husband.

Jimmy looked rattled. That wasn't something that happened very often.

"Kid invited everyone back to Sweetwater for Lou's birthday as a surprise." Jimmy told her.

"Oh. Are going to go?"

"I don't know. How fast can you find someone to run the saloon and pack?"

Jimmy smiled gently at the obvious surprise on Amanda's face. He stood up and leaned over the desk toward her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, I want you to come with me. Both you and Jemma you are as much a part of this family as I am."

" I think that Harlow and the boys can handle things for me while I'm gone. When do you think we should leave?"

"By the end of the week. We're going to have to take the stagecoach or rent a carriage because of Jemma and that's going to take us a bit longer to get there than it would if we were traveling by horse."

"Then I best let you eat your breakfast and go fill in Harlow and the boys about the change in their responsibilities while I'm gone."

Amanda kissed Jimmy before leaving the office, and Jimmy settled into eat his breakfast. He would have to let his deputy know he would be in charge of things while he was gone.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

A solitary figure dressed in buckskins slipped quietly out from within the warmth of a tepee and took a deep breath of the cool morning air. Dark eyes scanned the area around him, looking for movement that seemed out of place at such an early time, and listening with a warrior's heart for any sound that would indicate trouble. There was nothing but silence.

"Running" Buck Cross walked down the row of tepees near where his family's was located, carrying a bow in one hand, a quiver of arrows over one shoulder, and a small hide pouch in the other hand. He kept walking until he had reached his intended destination, a small clearing that he used frequently as a place to come and think.

He upturned a small boulder, using its flatter side as a table and dumped the contents of the pouch onto it. Inside was a ragged looking red bandanna that had belonged to Ike, a frayed ribbon that was Rachel's, fringe from off of Cody's jacket, horsehair from the end of Noah's whip, one of Jimmy's bullets, a handkerchief that used to belong to Emma, Sam's old badge, a strip of Teaspoon's shirt, lock of Jesse's hair, and a tintype of Kid and Lou on their wedding day. It also held items that he used often for different rituals and prayers.

His dream had been so vivid, so real that it had awakened him out of a sound sleep. He didn't know what the contents of it had meant, and thought he'd best seek answers. As he painted his features in preparation for the prayer he was going to ask, Buck couldn't help remembering the details of his dream.

*It was a calm, sunny day. The sky overhead was cerulean in color and there were no clouds. He was in a grassy meadow that came up to his boot tops and there in the ground before him were nestled two wooden crosses. He couldn't see the names that were written on them, but he was certain that he had known whoever it was that were buried beneath them.

A diminutive figure came into focus, it was Lou. She didn't look the same as he remembered, but more mature and womanly. Her lustrous chestnut hair hung past her shoulders in waves that reached near the center of her back, and she was clothed in a white shirtwaist and dark blue cotton skirt.

She turned toward him, and Buck braced himself for the beauty he saw there. Lou had certainly blossomed into a beautiful woman, and he hoped Kid knew how lucky he was. As he watched, Lou's doe eyes widened in alarm, and fear danced across her delicate features as she opened her mouth and screamed,

"No! No! You're supposed to be dead!" *

It was to Lou's frightened voice reverberating through his head that had awakened him. He was disoriented at first, and even in her sleep, Cherokee had reached out to comfort him. Buck had forced himself to remain lying down for several moments until Cherokee had fallen still once more, before he had gently maneuvered out from under her outstretched arm and into an upright position. He had dressed quickly, gathered up his gear, and left the tepee before his wife or one of their small children awakened.

Once he was ready, Buck crooned the words of the prayer reverently seeking guidance from the Great Spirit to help him decipher the meaning of the vision he had been sent. His answer was even more troubling than his vision had been, as he recognized the signs of 'death' and 'deceit'. He finished the prayer, gathered up his things, and headed back to camp. He didn't have the answers that he sought, but the prayer had helped him make a decision. It was time to go visit his white family.

By the time he reached it, the camp was starting to come to life, as other members of the tribe awakened and the day's activities began. As he neared his own tepee, he saw smoke rising through the hole in the top of it, and knew that Cherokee was awake and preparing the morning meal. He stepped inside and felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed upon the woman who had so easily captured his heart with her beauty.

Cherokee Rose was a half-breed like him, born of a Irish father and Cherokee mother. Her father, Padric O'Ryan had become a trusted member of the Cherokee tribe after he had saved a wounded warrior from being killed by white men thirsty for Indian blood. Her mother, Flower Growing On Prairie, had been the sister of the wounded warrior he had saved, and together they had nursed the injured man back to health. The two soon fell in love and were later married in the Indian way.

Flower Growing on Prairie gave birth to Cherokee Rose in the first summer of their union. A son, Padric Firewalker O'Ryan was born two moons later, but both mother and child died during a measles epidemic. Cherokee and her father had also come down with the illness, but they both survived. Padric later remarried a young woman in Red Bear's tribe, but died soon afterwards of complications from an injury he had sustained while hunting.

Cherokee Rose's was raised in the Kiowa ways by her stepmother, and was promised to another warrior, Black Crow Eating Seeds, when Buck had returned to the village after the Pony Express had ended. He and Cherokee had made eye contact during a dance, and from then on the two of them were inseparable. Black Crow had taken exception to this and the two young men were forced to fight each other for Cherokee's hand. Buck had won and the two of them were married the following day.

Not a day went by that he wasn't grateful for the precious gift he was given in Cherokee. She had long dark brown hair that was highlighted with red, brown eyes with just a hint of green in them, tanned complexion, and a curvy body that he took much pleasure in. At the moment all of her attention was focused on nursing their young son, Isaac "Shadow Walker" Cross.

It was a sight that he would never get tired of witnessing. As Cherokee raised concerned eyes to him, Buck settled himself across from her on the pallet of hides covering the floor. "Are you all right, my husband?"

"I am well." Buck responded automatically.

He took note of the raised eyebrow Cherokee quirked at him, and knew that she wasn't buying it. Buck sighed. "I had a vision of my white family. I went to pray about it."

"Did you find the answers that you sought?"

"No, but I know what I must do."

"You'll return to your white family."

"Yes."

"When will you leave?"

"Soon, I want you and our son to come with me."

"Then go with you, we will."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

"Louisa." William F. Cody burst into the quarters that he and his wife Louisa Frederici Cody lived in at the fort, swooped up his wife and twirled her around in his exuberance.

"William, put me down! What has come over you?" Louisa cried out indignantly.

"I'm sorry darling, but I've just gotten the best news." Cody exclaimed as he pulled out a yellow telegram envelope from his pocket and removed the single sheet of paper inside. "It's from the Kid. He's planning a surprise party for Lou and wants all of the family to come home for a long visit."

"Really?" Louisa's eyes lit up. "Are you sure you can go, Billy? Will the general let you have enough leave from your duties?"

"I've already talked to him. There are some papers he wants me to deliver to one of the other forts on the way, and he also wants me to buy some horses. Kid and Lou run one of the best horse breeding ranches in the area. If I can't get all of the stock I need to acquire from them, I'm sure that they can set me in the right direction to find more horses."

"That's wonderful!" Louisa cried, kissing him. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we can pack up and head out." Cody told her.

"Do you think they will like me?" Louisa asked suddenly shy about meeting her husband's extended family members in person.

Cody had introduced her to his family in letters the day that they had gotten married, and although they already treated her like she was one of them, it wasn't the same thing as meeting them in person.

"Don't you go fretting about that?" Cody told her softly, sensitive to the sudden shyness she was feeling. "They are going to love you even more in person, than they already do through my letters."

Louisa felt her trepidation fall away as she lifted her lips up to receive the kiss she knew Cody was going to give her. As long as her husband loved her, she would be all right. She would consider the journey to meet his Pony Express family an adventure, and leave her worries aside. With Billy beside her, she could do anything; even meet her in-laws for the first time in person.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

In the days leading up to Lou's birthday, Kid's worry for his wife grew. She was restless at night and more than once he had awakened her from nightmares. She never told him what they were about, feigning she could not remember them, and pleaded with him to hold her. He did so without argument, but worried about her nonetheless. By morning she would push aside his concerns and go on about her business as if nothing had happened during the night.

He hoped that the surprise birthday party he was planning for her would bring her spirits up. He had heard back from everyone in their PX family, except for Buck. He hoped his Kiowa brother and his family would receive the telegraph he had sent. Even though Buck and Cherokee ran the trading post that Cherokee's father had built on the outskirts of Independence, he knew they often went to stay with Red Bear's tribe from time to time.

It had taken him every bit of restraint to not show the short missive Hickok had written to Lou, because he did not want to spoil his surprise for her. Seeing Jimmy in person, along with the others, was going to do Lou a world of good.

Besides tending to the daily chores of a prospering ranch, Kid was helping each one of his and Lou's children make birthday gifts for their mother. The older children were working on intricate ones that showcased each of their individual talents, but needed his assistance with certain parts to them. The younger ones were busy making drawings or paintings with skills they had learned at school.

He had his own gifts for Lou in the works as well. A new jewelry box with a pair of horses touching nuzzles on the top of it. Inside, there would be an oblong piece of wood carved with the initials and birth dates of their children carved into it. He had already completed a set of saddlebags for her with her initials carved into them. He was careful to keep what he was working on hidden from Lou's view.

Together he and the children had made decorations out of store bought colored ribbons and paper. Hidden in the back of the barn was a colorful banner Katerina had made for her ma's special day.

Finally the day before Lou's birthday arrived and Kid felt as giddy as one of his children. This was the day that everyone was supposed to arrive in town. Now all he had to do was keep Lou from leaving the ranch so he could go meet the Hunters, Cains, and Cody's at the train depot. Hickok, he knew, was coming into town by horse. He was putting everyone up at the hotel for the night, and then while he had Lou squirreled away on an afternoon picnic, the children would decorate the house with the help of his foreman's wife, who would also be charged of cooking the meal and baking Lou's birthday cake.

"I'm going to head into town after breakfast to pick up a couple of things. Is there anything you need?" Kid asked Lou as they sat down for breakfast.

"We could use some more sugar, coffee, tea, flour, and salt." Lou said as she began to dish up porridge into bowls, "Maybe a couple of other things. I'll make you a list after we're done eating."

Kid passed the bowls of porridge out to their six children, and helped the younger ones add butter, cream, and brown sugar to their bowls before he handed out butter rolls, as Lou dished them both large portions of porridge. Eggs and bacon were the last items to make their way around the table, before Lou and Kid settled into eating their own meals.

When breakfast was over, Lou prepared a list of items she needed from Tompkins mercantile, while Kid tended to the morning chores with their ranch hands.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Kid told Lou before leaving the house.

"Alright," Lou gave him a kiss and watched from the porch as he drove the wagon out of the yard.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Lou walked across the wildflower strewn grass toward the meadow where Kid had erected two carved wooden crosses in honor of Ike and Noah. She visited them often, finding solace in every visit, even though she was well aware that neither of her fallen PX brothers were actually buried there.

She reached the two crossed a short time later and sat down in front of them. She separated the large bouquet of wildflowers she had picked along the way, into two smaller ones and placed them in front of the two crosses.

"I miss you both so very much." Lou said aloud. "Kid does, too. You both have a way of giving advice, and I could sue some now. I've been having these dreams…nightmares actually, and I don't know why. Something bad is going to happen…I can feel it. I'm scared that something is going to happen to Kid or the children, and I don't think I could ever live without any of them."

Tears slid freely from her eyes as she spoke. All the emotion and fear she had been keeping bottled up inside finally broke free and overflowed. She knew her strange behavior over the past couple of weeks worried Kid, and she hated that she caused him to worry, but she had not been able to voice what she had been feeling or dreaming about to him for fear of them coming true. Somehow voicing them aloud to Ike and Noah did not carry the same weight to them like they would have if she said them to Kid.

She spent some more time talking to Ike and Noah, before she wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She turned around to head back toward the house and gasped as she spotted the solitary figure of a man standing a short distance away.

Terror flooded through her as she exclaimed, "No! It can't be you! You're dead!"

"Think again, Louise."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Buck and Cherokee had made good time since they left the trading post and headed to Sweetwater. The weather was nice and afforded them many hours of riding before they stopped at night. The only times they stopped during the day was for Cherokee to tend to their son's needs, to refill their canteens and let the horses drink, or for them to relieve themselves.

The Kiowa chafed under having to make so many stops, but there was nothing to be done about it. His first concern had to be for his wife and son, but it was quickly becoming overshadowed by his growing fear that something bad was going to happen to Lou. When he had the first dream it was filled mostly with symbols and images, but over the last couple of nights, his visions had become more frequent and clearer. Lou was at the forefront, along with the symbols for a long journey, treachery, and death. He prayed to the Great Spirit that he would not be too late to stop whatever was going to happen.

Finally, the day before Lou's birthday, they arrived in Sweetwater and headed to the K and L ranch. Buck was disappointed to find out that they had missed Kid while they were in town, and Lou had gone for a walk. After caring for the horses, and with Cherokee's prodding, Buck set out in search of his PX sister.

He pondered for a moment on which way to look for Lou, and then smiled. If Lou was not in view of the house, then there was only one place she would go that would not require her to ride a horse.

His guess proved to be accurate. He had just cleared the small hill that led to the area where Kid had placed two carved crossed to honor Ike and Noah, when he saw Lou coming down the hill toward him.

"Hey Lou," he called out to her and felt a frown crease his lips as he saw her falter backward, a hand rising to her chest, as she stared across the distance that separated him with a look that could only be described as fear.

But then, she smiled and moved toward him, and he felt the sudden tension that had risen within him, fade away. It had been a few years since they had last seen her, and his appearance was different. As she neared he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lou smiled reassuringly at him. "No…you didn't scare me, you just startled me is all."

Buck felt relief flood through him as he her into a bear hug. "It's good to see you, Lou."

"It's good to see you, too, Buck. It's been a long time."

"I know it has. That is why I decided it was high time Cherokee and I paid you and Kid a visit, and what better time to do that, than your birthday."

Lou beamed up at him. "You are the best birthday present I could ever ask for."

The two friends headed back toward the house. "Did you come alone or is Cherokee with you?"

"Cherokee came with me." Buck told her. She's back at the house with the other man in her life."

A puzzled look came over Lou's face at his words. "We have a son, Lou. His name is Shadow Walker and he was born almost two moons ago."

"A baby? That's wonderful Buck." Lou exclaimed, speeding up her pace, as Buck laughed. "Hurry up; I want to get back to the house so I can hold my new nephew."

Buck laughed again, caught up in Lou's enthusiasm, and momentarily forgot all about the real reason why he had come back to Sweetwater


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

"Kid!" Emma Cain's smile was bright as she descended the train steps and moved down the platform toward him.

"It's great to see you Emma." Kid enveloped the former Px housekeeper in a warm hug.

Sam joined them a moment later with his and Emma's two children, Melinda and Samuel. Kid shook hands with Sam before turning his attention onto the Cain children.

"What are you feeding them, Emma? They are sprouting up like weeds!" Kid exclaimed, grinning as he ran a hand over the top of Samuel's head and gave one of Melinda's braids a gentle tug. He drew both children into a hug, squeezing tight, until both let out squeals of laughter.

"Just good home cooking is all." Emma said proudly, smiling at her offspring. "Why don't you gents go get our luggage so we can get settled into our rooms at the hotel?"

Sam and Kid moved to do what Emma suggested. Soon the group was walking down the street toward the hotel.

"How is Lou? How are your children? Who else is coming?" Emma fired the questions to Kid as they walked.

"The kids are doing great. Growing and changing so fast, it's hard to keep up with them. They're going to be thrilled to see everyone again. They ask about their aunts and uncles and cousins all the time." Kid told her. He pondered his next words carefully, not wanting to show too much concern over Lou in front of the Cain children. "Lou is good. I think she's been missing everyone terribly lately. She's going to be thrilled to see you all again. Teaspoon, Rachel and Sariah arrived early this morning. Cody and Louise, and Jimmy are supposed to be arriving sometime today. I don't know if Buck and Cherokee are going to make it; I never received a reply back from them."

"It will be good to see everyone." Sam commented as they arrived at the hotel.

As they entered the lobby, they ran into Teaspoon, Rachel, and Sariah, who were heading into the restaurant for lunch. The Hunters' and Cains' exchanged greetings while Kid checked the latter into the hotel. Then the entire group went into the restaurant to eat and catch up on each other's lives.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

By the time Kid returned home, it was nearing suppertime. He had been gone longer than he had anticipated between waiting for the arrivals of their other PX family members and shopping for supplies. He pulled the wagon up to the house, hefted the bag of sugar onto his shoulder, and headed into the house.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Buck sitting on the settee in the sitting room. A surprised smile creased his lips as he set the bag of sugar onto the floor with a loud thump and met Buck halfway across the room. The two men embraced.

"Buck, it's good to see you. How'd you like to help me unload a wagon full of supplies?" He asked his Kiowa friend.

Buck chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Kid. I'm here less than a day and you're already putting me to work."

"You don't work, you don't eat." Kid joked. "And from the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, Lou's made chicken and dumplings for dinner."

"I can taste them already." Buck said as he followed Kid outside.

No sooner had they reached the wagon than Kid turned on Buck. "What are you doing here, Buck? The plan was for everyone to stay in town until tomorrow. You didn't say anything to Lou about her birthday surprise, did you?"

"Whoa! Time out! I don't know what you are talking about." Buck held up his hands to stop Kid from saying anything else.

Kid stared at him." I sent a telegram to you a couple of weeks ago, inviting you to come home for Lou's birthday. You didn't get it?"

"No, I didn't." Buck said. Not wanting to scare his friend with the real reason why he had come back to Sweetwater, he continued, "I guess I was feeling a bit lonesome for home and decided it was time for you and Lou to meet your new nephew."

"A son? You have a son?" Kid's face broke out into a grin.

Buck grinned back at him. "Cherokee gave birth to Shadow Walker almost two moons ago."

Kid slapped him on the back. "Let's get this wagon unloaded so we can go back inside and I can get to know my new nephew."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Inside the old PX bunkhouse, Buck tossed restlessly on the bed he shared with Cherokee, caught up in the throes of another vision. He saw Lou again in the meadow where Kid had placed the crosses in honor of Ike and Noah. She appeared to be talking to their fallen brothers.

As he watched, something caught her attention off in the distance, horror filling in her features as she scrambled to her feet. Her hand going for her gun, but before she could draw it, someone grabbed her from behind, and tackled her to the ground.

Buck bolted upright in bed, gasping for air, as Lou's frightened features danced before his eyes, alternating with the image of the unknown figure. It was a man, of this he was certain, but all he saw of him was dark hair and broad back…yet Buck could not help feeling as if he knew him somehow.

"Buck, what is it?" Cherokee whispered softly beside him so as not to awaken Shadow Walker who slept in a bed across the room. "Did you have another vision?"

"Yes."

Buck turned over, drawing her into his arms, seeking comfort from her closeness. "Much of it was the same as before, but this time there was a man in it. He tackled Lou to the ground."

Cherokee drew in a sharp breath. "What does it mean?"

'Trouble's coming…danger definitely. Maybe even death, but for who, I don't know."

"You need to tell Kid and Lou and the others of your visions. They need to know that danger is coming."

"Perhaps, but not tomorrow." Buck rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him so that she lay cradled in the fold of his arm with her head on his shoulder. "Kid has worked too hard to plan this birthday surprise for Lou and I won't do anything to wreck it."

"You must do what you feel is best." Cherokee yawned.

Buck kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. Shadow Walker will wake soon to nurse and you must be rested."

Cherokee snuggled closer against him and closed her eyes. Soon her even breathing let Buck know she had fallen fast asleep. Slumber did not come easy for Buck. The troubling images of his vision haunted him. He knew he could not prolong telling Kid and Lou about his visions for much longer. He was going to enlist their help in preventing them from occurring.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Lou wad awakened the next morning by the feel of butterfly wings fluttering against her skin. Her eyes flickered open to find Kid gazing down at her with adoration a smile curved her lips.

"Happy Birthday Lou."

"Thank you."

Kid kissed his hands beginning a slow roam over her soft curves. Lou surrendered to his touch, her own hands coming up to caress his bare back and shoulders as the kiss deepened. Kid's hand had just slid beneath her nightgown to cup her breast when they became aware of the sound of pattering feet, accompanied by a flurry of whispering outside their bedroom door.

Reluctantly, they broke apart. Lou busied herself with straightening out her nightgown and running her fingers through her tousled hair. Kid spent the moment or two before their children burst into his and Lou's bedroom, working on getting his body under control.

"Happy birthday Mama!" Six youthful voices exclaimed together as they burst into the room. The boys scrambled onto the foot of the bed, while Katerina, Emma Charlotte, and Mary Rachel crowded close to Lou's side so they could all give their ma hugs.

Lou laughingly accepted their hugs. Kid's heart soared to hear her laughter and knew planning the surprise birthday party for her was the right thing to do. Already she appeared happier than she had in the past few weeks. He was sure that seeing their PX family members, especially Jimmy, were going to lift her spirits even more.

Once the celebratory hugs were given, Kid shooed the children out of the room so he and Lou could dress for the day. Lou had her back to Kid as she slipped her arms into a blouse and began fastening the buttons.

"Here, let me do that for you." Kid said softly, and slid a caressing hand over her slender hip, as he stepped in front of her. He took over fastening the buttons on her shirt, his cerulean eyes locked with her brown ones.

Lou felt her cheeks grow warm under Kid's intense look as a current of electricity sparked between them. She moved suddenly away, turning her back to him, and fastened the top button herself.

"What's wrong?"

There was hurt in Kid's voice as he asked the question.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Lou quickly turned around, wanting to reassure him. "I was just overwhelmed by your love for a moment."

Kid flashed her a beaming smile and she knew she had said the right thing. Bickering voices reached their ears and Kid headed for the door. Lou was relieved to see him go. The intensity of his gaze and the depth of his love were overwhelming. She needed a few moments alone to settle the emotions he had stirred within her before she joined him, Buck, Cherokee, and the children.

When she finally went downstairs, she found out that Kid and Buck were tending to the stock, Rosita had breakfast underway, Cherokee had corralled her daughters into setting the table, and the older boys were carrying in firewood for the stove and fireplace in the parlor. Little Cody was playing on the floor with the wooden blocks Kid had carved for Jed when he was a baby.

Shadow Walker stirred in his cradleboard and Lou went to him. His dark eyes fluttered open as she stared down into his cherubic features. She smiled at his adorable cuteness and removed him from the cradleboard. She settled down on the settee and rocked him softly.

Cherokee came out of the dining room to check on him and smiled when she saw her holding him. She asked. "Did he cry?"

"No." Lou flashed her a guilty look. "He looked so cute that I couldn't resist holding him."

"It is good that you and Shadow Walker are getting to know one another."

Shadow Walker took that moment to let out a wail. Both women chuckled as Lou handed Cherokee her so she could nurse him. Kid and buck came back inside a few minutes later and everyone sat down to eat breakfast.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

After breakfast was over, Kid drew Lou aside. "Go upstairs and change into riding clothes. I've planned some time alone for us as part of my birthday gift to you."

"Kid it wouldn't be polite to leave Buck and Cherokee with out brood while they're visiting us." Lou protested.

"The children have something planned for you as well that Buck and Cherokee are going to help them with. Don't spoil their surprise."

Any further protests died on her lips as she took in the excited looks on her children's faces. She could not hurt them by spoiling their plans for her birthday.

"Alright," She reluctantly agreed before walking upstairs to change her clothes.

"What time do you expect everyone to arrive at the ranch?" Buck asked Kid as soon as Lou was out of ear shot.

"They'll be here at noon." Kid told him. "I'll have Lou back here by twelve-thirty at the latest. The children have made decorations and stored them at the foreman's house. Rosita and the hands' wives have been cooking up a storm over the past couple of days and will be brining the food over after Lou and I leave. Could you and Cherokee help out in anyway you can so things are ready by the time I bring Lou home?"

"We will have everything ready when you return with Lou." Cherokee assured him.

"Thanks."

Kid spent a few minutes giving his and Lou's children some instructions about minding their aunt and uncle while their parents were gone, before heading out to the barn. As he led Katie and Lightning out of it, Lou came out of the house carrying a cloth covered basket in one hand, and a canteen in the other. She was dressed in one of his shirts, denims, and worn boots. He saw that she had strapped on her gun, but frowned when he saw that it was hanging rather loosely around her waist, as if she did not know how to cinch it correctly. She was also wearing her hair in a new way as well. Instead of wearing a long braid down her back, she wore it in two loose ponytails on either side of her face.

"Your hair looks pretty that way."

"Thank you."

Kid tied the canteen to Katie's saddle, mounted, and reached down for the picnic basket. Lou handed it to him and prepared to mount Lightning. She grabbed hold of the pommel, placed the toe of her boot in the stirrup, and swung her leg over the saddle, only to have Lightning rear up, and knock her to the ground. Kid was off Katie and at her side in a flash.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine." She snapped, brushing off her pants. She shot the black gelding a glare. "Dad blame horse need to mind his manners though."

"I'll hold his reins while you mount him." Kid offered.

"No need." She brushed past him and took up Lightning's reins once more." Behave yourself. Any more tricks and you can forget about having any treats for a long, long time."

This time Lightning cooperated as she mounted him. Kid settled into the saddle on Katie's back, nudged her gently with his knees, and the paint mare started off at a canter. Lightning fell into place beside Katie without needing a nudge from Lou.

Their ride was an enjoyable one. By the time they reached the swimming hole, which was their intended destination, both riders and mounts were heated and eager to cool off.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

Kid quickly stripped out of his clothes and dived in while Lou took a more leisurely time. She took off her boots and socks, rolled up her pant legs, and waded into the cool water. As she settled onto a rock with her feet dangling in the water, Kid swam over, and squinted up at her.

"You'd get cooled off a lot quicker if you stripped down and come in."

"I'm cooling off just fine like this." Lou kicked her feet, splashing him with water.

Kid planted a palm against the hot rock on either side of her and used his arms to prop himself up out of the water so he could press his lips to hers.

Lou drew back, laughingly, pushing him backwards into the water. "You're getting my clothes all wet."

"Take them off and they won't get wet." Kid encouraged huskily.

"I would Kid, but…"

"But what?" Kid stroked her leg with his hand as he waited for her to continue her sentence.

She blushed and averted her gaze. "But I have my monthly."

"Oh."

Lou watched disappointment flicker across his face a moment before Kid ducked beneath the surface of the water. When his head popped back up, it was gone.

"Give me a couple more minutes in the water and then we'll eat."

"Okay."

Lou splashed her heated face and neck with cool water while Kid swam. When Kid was dried off and dressed, he set out the food Rosita had prepared for them.

"Everything looks wonderful." Lou said as she settled on the plaid blanket across from Kid.

"It sure does." Kid agreed as they dug into ham and cheese sandwiches, pickles, hard boiled eggs, and oatmeal cookies. They washed down their meal with lemonade from the extra canteen Lou had brought out of the house.

Afterwards, they went walking. Hand in hand they strolled through the high grass of the prairies, picking wildflowers, and talking. Kid took a vibrant red flower and tucked it in one of Lou's ponytails.

"I love you, Lou."

"I love you too, Kid."

Kid pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Lou was the one to break the kiss. "Thank you for the ride and the picnic."

"You're welcome." Kid grinned at her. "Ready to head back home?"

"Yes."

As they neared the swimming hole where they had left Katie and Lightning, Kid and Lou were unaware they were being watched by a solitary figure hidden behind an outcropping of rocks lining the opposite bank. Steely blue eyes darkened with rage and a gloved hand tightened into a fist.

"Soon you'll both feel the full depth of my wrath."

Back at the K&L everything was ready for Kid and Lou's return. The house was decorated with colorful ribbons and banners. Enticing aromas permeated the kitchen, and the dining room table, and a couple of makeshift ones were covered with festive linens and Lou's finest set of dishes. On the sidebar stood Lou's birthday cake nestled among gaily wrapped packages. Kid and Lou's Px family and children were all inside awaiting the birthday girl's arrival home.

'Lou is going to be so surprised when she sees all of you." Buck commented. "She has no idea that Kid planned this birthday celebration in her honor."

"This surprise could very well blow up in our faces then." Jimmy mused. "Lou's never taken to surprises well. Remember how she acted when we tried to give her that party before she and Kid got married?"

"Remember? I still have the scar on my side from the knitting needles we tried to give her." Buck remarked wryly.

"I don't know how she's going to react to seeing me. I haven't kept up with my letter writing lately. She could easily slug me instead of hug me." Jimmy commented.

Laughter erupted from the others at his words. Jimmy joined in good-naturedly.

Cody slapped Hickok on the back. "Better hope she isn't wearing her gun belt either. She might just shoot you on sight and save herself sore knuckles."

"I know Cody, I know." Jimmy agreed with a wide grin.

More laughter erupted around the porch as they waited for Kid and Lou to arrive.

"I wonder what's keeping them?" Emma mused.

"Loving most likely," Sam said, tugging Emma to him and kissing her soundly on the lips. Emma was red faced and flustered when the kiss ended, but her brown eyes were snapping with indignant fire. "Samuel Cain, remember your manners! There are children present!"

"How do you think all of them got here?" Sam quipped and laughingly darted out of Emma's reach as she swatted at him, amid boisterous laughter from the other men. Amanda, Rachel, and Emma exchanged understanding looks while Cherokee and Louisa hid smiles behind their hands.

"Staying mad at you is such a waste of time." Emma told Sam with an exasperated smile.

"Love you too, Sweetheart." Sam slipped an arm around Emma's waist, and tugged her close.

"Get ready, y'all." Teaspoon straightened up from the window he was peering out. "Kid and Lou just rode into the yard."

Everyone fell silent as they waited for Kid and Lou to enter the house. They did not have long to wait before they heard boot steps on the porch. The door opened and Lou stepped inside.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

"Surprise!"

Lou jumped at the chorus of voices, her eyes taking in all the new faces surrounding her, as she exchanged greeting and hugs with her PX family members.

Jimmy hung back and watched the reunion take place, his eyes soaking in the heartwarming scene. Lou was even more beautiful than he remembered. He frowned as something akin to panic slowly build on her face as she was passed from one person to the other. He brushed the thought aside as foolish nonsense as he finally stepped forward to greet her.

"Happy Birthday Lou."

There was an unrecognizable expression on Lou's face as her eyes rested on the pearl handled Colts he wore on his hips, before she raised them to his face. A flicker of something passed within the depths of her dark eyes before a soft smile curved her lips.

"Thanks Jimmy."

Another moment passed before Lou hesitantly reached out to hug him. Jimmy enfolded her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mama, come open your presents," Katerina stepped up to her ma's side and tugged on her hand.

Lou withdrew from Jimmy's embrace and let Katerina lead her into the dining room where her presents awaited her.

Kid pulled out a chair for her to sit down on as everyone gathered around the table, the little ones standing before the adults so they could see. Lou stared at the pile of colorfully wrapped packages before picking one out and opening it.

A carved wooden box lay nestled amidst the paper. The initials 'K& L' were carved into the lid. On the inner side of it, Kid had carved the names of each of their children, along with their birth dates. The box also held a beautiful cameo.

"Kid…they are beautiful," Lou traced the intricate details of the cameo with her finger.

"Let me pin it on you." Kid reached over her shoulder and withdrew the cameo from the box.

Lou waited until he had finished pinning it onto her blouse, before continuing to unwrap her presents.

The Cains' gifted her with embroidered handkerchiefs. The Hunters' gave her a shawl decorated with roses. Silver hair combs were her gift from Cody and Louisa. Buck and Cherokee gave her a beautiful pair of beaded moccasins that Cherokee shyly revealed she had done. Jimmy and Amanda gave her a leather journal, stationary, and pen set. By the time she waded through the assorted artwork her children had made for her, Lou was overwhelmed by their generosity.

"Thank you," she gaped out before jumping up and running for the front door.

Kid followed her outside. He found her on the porch, leaning against a post, and staring out across the yard. He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lou flinched at his touch, and he instantly withdrew his hand.

"Lou, what is it?"

"I'm being silly is all," Lou turned around to face him. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, "All the gifts were so wonderful, I'm just a bit overwhelmed by how loved…L…I am by all of you."

"You are…by them, and by me," Kid kissed her forehead.

Lou smiled back, "Let's go back inside. I want to enjoy my party."

Kid took her hand and left her back inside where they enjoyed the rest of the party together.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

Later that night…

Lou eased out of bed and quietly dressed so as not to awaken Kid. She slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. She froze in place when the third step from the bottom creaked under her weight. The house was filled to overflowing with their company, and she listened for any sound that would indicate the creak had awakened anyone. When she heard nothing, she continued down the stairs.

Lou picked up her boots from the group lined along the wall, opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch. She closed the door behind her, pulled on her boots, and started across the yard in the direction that would lead her to the meadow.

"Lou?"

Lou let out a gasp and spun around. Her eyes darted around the inky blackness of night, searching for the person who had spoken her name. She heard the creak of the porch swing a moment before Hickok's frame emerged from the shadows.

"Damn it, Jimmy, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," Jimmy settled on the porch steps, "What are you doing traipsing around in the dark?"

Lou walked back to the porch and sat down on the steps next to him, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. What are you doing up?"

"Same as you, I couldn't sleep," Jimmy was quiet for a moment, "Lots of memories here."

"Yes, there are."

Silence fell between them as Lou stared off into the night, and Jimmy studied her. There had been a time when he could easily decipher her thoughts by the expressions that flitted around her face. Tonight though, he could not read them. He senses that Lou was uncomfortable in his presence, and he found it puzzling.

"Look Lou," he searched for the words he wanted to say to her, but stopped when Lou rose from the steps. She held her boots in one hand, "I'm going to bed now. Night, Jimmy."

"Night, Lou,"

Kid stirred when Lou slipped back into bed, but did not awaken. Lou breathed a sigh of relief as she settled in for the night.

Jimmy entered the house shortly after Lou. He locked the door behind him and crossed the room to the pallets of blankets he and his family were using as beds for the duration of their visit. He checked Jemma and Hunter to make sure they were covered up before stretching out beside Amanda.

"Everything alright?" Amanda inquired sleepily.

"Everything's fine," he assured her as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Just feeling a bit restless is all."

"Want me to stay up with you?" Amanda yawned.

Jimmy smiled in the darkness. He knew she would make a valiant effort to wake up if he needed her to, and he loved her for it.

"No, Darling, you go back to sleep."

Amanda settled back into slumber, but it was awhile before Jimmy went to sleep.

In the meadow where the crosses for Ike McSwain and Noah Dixon were, a lone figure sneered down at the bold writing on the crosses, which were illuminated by the glow of the moon.

"Damn shame I didn't have the chance to put a bullet in the both of you myself. Good riddance! The day will come soon when Lou McCloud and everyone else will pay for what they've done!"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

The next two days were full of activity. Daylight hours were spent doing chores around the K& L, going on picnics, horseback riding, playing games with the children, or going swimming. Evenings were spent on the porch reminiscing about days gone by, family members who were no longer with them, swapping stories, and planning new activities.

Kid kept a watchful eye on Lou. He was relieved to see his wife joining in on the activities whole-heartedly. Her early melancholy seemed to have dissipated since the arrival of their Pony Express family member. Still, there were moments that her actions puzzled him. She appeared apprehensive whenever she was left alone with Buck or Jimmy, and intimacy between them consisted only of chaste kisses, hugs or holding hands.

Lou's reactions to his open affections reminded him of the early days of their relationship when they had to be careful no one saw them or else her secret would be revealed. Even though he didn't understand them, Kid did not want to push Lou into explaining why she was acting so peculiar. He was hesitant to do anything to upset her and spoil her overall good mood.

Lou did not know how much longer she could take being surrounded by so many people. She felt caged in, trapped, and knew if she did not get some time alone soon, she was going to snap.

The next day rose, and Lou finally reached her boiling point. Little Cody was being uncooperative in letting her dress him for the day, Emma Charlotte and Mary Rachel fought over who got to wear the blue ribbons in their hair, and Jed argued with her over what pants he was going to wear.

Breakfast seemed to stoke the fire simmering within her as all the chattering seemed to grate on her nerves, so that as soon as the men disappeared outside, and the women got ready to go flower picking and berry gathering, she exploded,

"I've got to get out of here…I'm going for a ride, alone."

She stormed out of the house before her stunned houseguests could respond. She rushed to the barn and saddled Lightning. She rode the black steed out of the yard at a gallop.

Lou let Lightning dictate the direction they were in. She enjoyed the freedom of flying across the prairie with the wind ruffling through her hair. All she wanted was to be free again. Of his own accord, Lightning began to slow to a walk. Lou recognized the swimming hole and smiled. She knew the gelding enjoyed the tall strands of grass that covered the banks around the swimming hole.

She reined in her mound and slid out of the saddle. She left him to graze and walked down the embankment to the water's edge. She cupped her hands and drank thirstily of the cool water. Lou settled on the grassy ground, drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them.

She felt like she was suffocating and couldn't draw in enough air in her lungs. She had never done well in a crowd and the K&L was over running with people. Fooling Kid and the children was hard enough; having to carry on the charade that everything was okay to so many adults was becoming increasingly difficult. Sooner or later someone was going to catch on that all was not well, and there would be hell to pay.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

Kid paced back and forth on the porch. He had come in with the other men for lunch and learned from Emma that Lou had taken off on a ride and hadn't returned. Normally, he would not think anything of Lou going off by herself, but lately she just hadn't been herself, and that worried him.

"I'm sure she's alright Kid," Emma told him, stepping out onto the porch," Lou can take care of herself. With all of us underfoot she probably just needed some breathing room."

"I'm not so sure," Kid turned to face her, "Lou ain't been herself lately. She's been restless and moody, and having nightmares again. She snaps at me or the children one moment, and then are clutching us so tightly the next, as if she's afraid she's going to lose us."

"I expect every woman goes through something like that now and again," Emma said softly, "I know I have. Lou just needs time to sort out what's troubling her and as soon as she does, she'll be herself again."

"I hope you're right," Kid sighed and turned back to face the yard again.

Emma patted him comfortingly on the shoulder before heading back inside. Kid continued to pace, his blue eyes scanning the yard and surrounding landscape from time to time, for any sign of his missing wife.

"We take out Hickok first," Caleb Wicks said slowly. "He's the most deadly of the lot and the most vengeful, from what I've heard."

The other four Wicks' men agreed with him. They went systematically through the list of 'men' who meant something to Louise McCloud. All agreed that her husband was going to be the last they killed, because Kid's death would be the most grievous.

"Now, how do you propose we kill Hickok?" Gaylen inquired.

"We watch and wait for just the right time." Braum told them. "Hit him when he's least expecting it."

At that moment, all five men were alerted to the fact of someone riding into the yard at a fast pace. All rose from their seated positions to take defensive ones by the windows, guns drawn and ready to fire if the need arose.

It was Braum who recognized the rider first, and was instantly at the door, opening it, and hurrying outside. He holstered his weapon as the rider jumped off its horse and ran into his arms. They stood that way for a few moments before Caleb Wicks' bellow drew them apart.

"What in tarnation are you doing here? Are you trying to spoil all our plans?"

The rider's mouth opened, in defense, but Braum spoke first. "Go back inside uncle, I'll handle this."

"You better or so help me!" Caleb went back inside and left Braum and his visitor alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems between you and your uncles. I'll go-," The rider turned toward its horse, but was stopped by Braum's hand.

"You aren't going anywhere, yet." Braum said and the rider nodded, "We have some things to discuss."

"Where have you been Lou?"

"I went for a ride."

"How come you didn't tell me or anyone else where you were going?" Kid knew the words were a mistake the moment they were out of his mouth.

"I didn't realize I had to ask for permission," Lou shot him a dirty look as she brushed past him with Lightning's tack in her arms, "My mistake. Next time I will."

Kid kept pace with her as she entered the barn, "Lou, wait. I didn't mean you had to ask my permission. You were gone for a long time and I just got worried is all."

Lou turned to face him once her arms were free of Lightning's gear. She signed as she gazed up into Kid's concerned face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you or anyone else worry. I just need some time to myself."

Kid Smiled, "It's okay. Let's head inside and join the others. They've been holding supper until you came home."

"Okay."

When they went inside Lou apologized to the other women for running off like she did. She also thanked them for caring for her and Kid's brood in her absence. Emma, Rachel, and the other women readily accepted their apology. The rest of the evening was an enjoyable one for them all.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

Later that night, after their children were fast asleep, Kid and Lou walked across the yard to the bunkhouse. Buck had asked to speak with them in private before they turned in for the night.

"I wonder what Buck wants to talk to us about?" Kid queried aloud.

"I'm sure I don't know," Lou mumbled, lost in her own thoughts.

Buck was waiting for them on the porch of the bunkhouse.

"What did you want to talk to us about Buck?" Kid asked.

"I'm going to tell you in a minute, Kid," Buck said solemnly, "But first I want you and Lou to promise not to interrupt me until I'm finished speaking."

He waited until both Kid and Lou had agreed to his request before he spoke again. "When Cherokee and I arrived at the K&L, I told you that we had come because I wanted you to meet my son. That was a partial truth. The real reason was that I was worried. I've been having some troubling dreams lately…disturbing visions."

He saw Kid and Lou exchange a glance, but neither spoke as he continued,

"At first, I only got bits and pieces of flickering images and information that told me someone I loved was in danger. Two nights ago, I had another vision. This time a whole picture formed. Lou was in my vision. She was in the meadow where you erected the crosses in honor of Ike and Noah. There was someone else in it, too. There was a man with dark hair…he seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't put a name to his face. Lou seemed to know him though, and was terrified of him."

Lou abruptly turned away from Buck and Kid, as the Kiowa finished speaking. Her heart raced and she feared letting Buck and Kid see how unsettling her friend's words were to her. She struggled to get herself under control.

"Lou, are you alright?" Kid placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lou stepped out of his reach and quickly turned around, "I'm fine. Just surprised that Buck would think us foolish enough to believe in such things as visions. I'm going to bed."

"Lou…," Kid called after her, but she kept walking and didn't turn around. He turned back to Buck, "I'm sorry, Buck."

"Don't Kid," Buck quickly stopped him, "What I said spooked Lou more that she's letting on. She said what she did as a way to deflect what she's feeling. I didn't want to frighten her, but I had to tell you about my visions."

"To be honest, Buck, I don't know if I believe in visions, either. It doesn't matter whether I do or don't. You do, and I trust you. I'll be keeping Lou close for the next couple of days."

"She's going to hate that," Buck commented.

"If it keeps any harm from coming to her, I'll face her wrath," Kid stepped off the porch and started toward the house, "Night, Buck."

"Night, Kid."

Kid found Lou already in bed, and the room dark, when he reached it. He undressed and slid under the covers beside her. He reached for her, but she rolled over onto her side, with her back to him.

Pain sliced through him at her rejection, but he shoved it aside, "Buck didn't mean to frighten you."

"I don't want to talk about Buck and his foolishness!" Lou snapped.

"Buck might believe things differently than we do, but there's no call claiming them as 'foolishness'!" Kid said heatedly.

"You can believe whatever you want, but I don't have to believe the same way you do!"

"I've never known Buck's 'hunches' or instincts to be wrong and more than once he's saved our lives overly the years. Calling what he believes in 'foolishness' is insulting and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I'm tired Kid, and I'm going to sleep," Lou spat at him before falling silent.

Kid seethed at her words but refrained from saying anything else. Lou was being more than just plain stubborn, she was being rather hostile in the way she was reacting to Buck's visions. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to claim him, but it was a long time in coming.


End file.
